Future
by ZS Fan
Summary: Envy is a high school student living a relatively normal life, unaware he will soon be forced to face the people from the past he has forgotten - and doesn't want to remember. Literally AU, Edvy, LingxEnvy.
1. Chapter 1: A Normal Life

_Hi everyone. Before you read this, I would just like to say I haven't seen Full Metal Alchemist for years - I've only read fanfics since I recently got back into the fandom but didn't have time to watch the anime again. So, I do apologize for any inaccurate facts or out of characterness...I'm sort of just winging it, here. This idea came to me out of nowhere and wouldn't let me go. I like high school universes and Full Metal Alchemist, so why not mix both?_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Full Metal Alchemist or its characters.**  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Bright light. It was all he could see. Bright light surrounding something dark, something foreboding.<em>

_There was something engulfing him, something touching his mind so deeply it was impossible to ignore. He realized with mild surprise it was anger – no, fury, as his body stepped forward without his will, towards the blinding white light, stomping heavily towards the lone gate._

_It stood, majestically tall, gray and inscribed with patterns like those from ancient rituals. He felt his face – the face he was wearing spread with a maniac's grin, his limbs quaking in fear and excitement. He turned around, and saw a blond boy looking at him with sympathy in his golden eyes._

_He felt hatred course up in him, hatred so strong he could feel himself trembling. He glared with the hatred in his soul at the stranger, spat at him and then marched towards the thing that called itself the universe, the Gate, reaching out nimble, strong hands to pry the doors apart-_

"Envy!"

Envy blinked, coming back to reality at the sight of miffed blue eyes. "Yeah?"

"Were you even listening to me?" Envy shook his head, and those blue eyes glared. "You were daydreaming again, weren't you?"

"Mmm." Envy made a non committed noise. Looking at the displeased expression on his friend's face, he moved to elaborate, "I was just thinking, Winry."

Winry blinked, before her expression turned serious. "Did you have another dream?"

Envy nodded, "Yeah," he admitted quietly. "And I saw that same blond boy again…"

Winry smirked at him, mischievousness dancing in her blue eyes. "Oh? Maybe he's your future lover?"

"No way," Envy flushed, shaking his head. He held a hand up to his forehead in exasperation. "I don't know what it is with you girls and your determination to associate everything with romance. I'm not even gay."

Winry frowned at him, crossing her arms, and he amended with sigh, "Alright fine, I'm _bisexual_. Happy?"

The blond grinned as her friend grumbled. She leaned conspiratorially towards him, "So tell me, was he hot?"

"Yes- I mean no-" Envy corrected, only for Winry's smirk to widen. He sighed, resisting the urge to throw his hands up in the air, "He was short."

"How short?"

"Shorter than you." Envy replied, and smirked as Winry winced in sympathy.

"So you don't want a boyfriend who's shorter than you?"

_Would you? _Envy thought. But out loud, he said, "That's not the point, sometimes I wonder if you forget I'm _not _a girl."

"Well, you look like one…" Winry said thoughtfully, looking at him as if analyzing him.

"Not anymore," Envy corrected her, a smug smile on his lips. "I cut my hair a while ago." He said, reaching back to grab his spiky purple hair. "See? It's only up to the middle of my back now."

Winry pouted. "Awww, I liked it better when it was up to your waist and longer than _mine_." She swished her long ponytail for emphasis.

Envy twitched, and Winry gave him a sly grin, leaning forward to poke his cheek. "Don't worry Envy, you're still cute. Which must be why all those girls are staring at you."

Envy blinked, then frowned. Winry removed her finger and he twisted around. Sure enough, there was a group of girls in a huddle, pointing and giggling at him.

Envy grimaced. Turning back around, he slapped a hand to his forehead with a groan. "Not _again_."

Winry giggled, and Envy vaguely cursed her for finding amusement in his distress. "It must be your headband," she told him with an amused smirk. "Even I find it cool."

Envy reached up to finger his headband. It was black in color with an inverted red triangle with circles on its three points inscribed on it, and was useful in holding his hair back, especially when it had been longer. The girls took it as a fashion statement though, thinking it made him look like a bad boy.

"Whatever you say, Win." Yet he knew it must be true – Winry was one of the few girls in the school who actually knew how to dress, and dress well she did; even Envy had found himself staring at her with a blush on his cheeks when she had come to the school dance in a gorgeous blue and white dress which complemented the color of her cerulean eyes.

Winry had told Envy she would have become a fashion designer when she grew up, if she weren't already so heavily invested and interested in mechanics. Contrary to her feminine appearance, she was far from a girly girl, which was one of the things Envy found he appreciated about his best friend.

Of course, she was as 'girly' as any girl when it came to romance and hot guys, taking advantage of their friendship to drag Envy along on her escapades. Envy winced at the memory.

"U-Um, excuse me…"

Envy didn't hear the voice at first, immersed in his thoughts about his and Winry's strange friendship and the blond boy in his dreams. It was only when Winry smacked him lightly on the shoulder that he turned his gaze to her questioningly.

"There's a girl whom wants to talk to you, idiot." She hissed, but there was a playful tone to her voice.

Envy resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He turned around, and raised an eyebrow at the stranger. "Yes?"

The girl, a timid brunette, blushed. She shifted nervously on her feet, pushing the spectacles which had fallen onto her nose up. "U-Um…Envy, I-I think you're cool."

Envy blinked, tilting his head to the side. "Thanks?" He vaguely wondered if she had come from the group of giggling girls.

The girl's blush seemed to deepen, but he noticed she seemed to have gain more confidence from his reply, as she stood up straight and looked him in the eye, though not without nervousness. "I…I like you, Envy. Please, will you go out with me?"

Envy stared. "What?"

The girl gulped, but didn't lose her nerve. She inhaled, as if she was resisting the urge to squeeze her eyes shut. "I-I mean, will you be my BOYFRIEND_?_!"

Envy blinked. The cafeteria had gone silent at the girl's loud request, and he felt uncomfortable as he felt gazes on them. He opened his mouth, but was cut off as the girl rambled on.

"I'm sorry, I understand if you reject me, I shouldn't have… I mean, I'm probably not good enough for a popular guy like you," the unnamed girl spoke quickly, wringing her hands together nervously. Her gaze darted to the blonde beside Envy. "A-And, you probably like girls who are prettier than me…"

Winry blinked. She held up her hands, waving them almost frantically, her blue eyes wide. "You mean me? Please don't misunderstand! I'm only this space cadet's friend!"

Envy scowled at her. "Who are you calling a space cadet?"

"Well you, obviously," Winry countered, a smug grin slipping onto her lips. "Especially with your daydreams of that blond b-Mpffhhh!"

Envy hissed at her, cheeks flushed as he placed his hand over her mouth. "Do you want the whole cafeteria to _know_?_!"_

Winry blinked as he removed his hand. "So you do like him?" She whispered.

"No! I'm just…curious about him." Envy said, ignoring the amused smile on Winry's lips. He crossed his arms and glared at her. "I haven't even _met _him! Don't involve me in your twisted fantasies."

"Oh really?"

Envy rolled his eyes. He turned his attention back to the nervous brunette, giving her an apologetic smile. "She's right – um…"

"Schieszka." The girl provided.

Envy blinked, then nodded, giving Schieszka a charming smile. "Right, Schieszka- that's a nice name, by the way," he said casually, then decided to revert to the matter at hand as Schieszka blushed. "You're a cool girl Schieszka, but, I don't like you that way."

Schieszka looked crestfallen. "You don't?"

Envy shook his head, "I'm sorry, but I don't." He said honestly. He paused, before continuing, "I…already have someone I like. Sort of."

"You do?" Winry and Schieszka asked at the same time, their eyes widened.

"Who is it, En?" Winry added, frowning at her best friend. "You never told me about this new development in your love life!"

"How could you? I'm your best friend!"

"With the way you're acting, you seem more like my stalker." Envy muttered to himself.

"…What?"

"Nothing," Envy said quickly as Winry's glare increased in intensity. He hesitated, before saying, "I was just joking?"

Winry rolled her blue eyes. She turned to Schieszka, pointing an accusing finger at Envy. "How could you _like_ such a guy?"

Schieszka blushed. "Um, he's cute?" She said, holding her thumb up. The two friends blinked, and she continued, "He's athletic and good at sports, but he's really capable in his studies as well – he seems really interested in learning…he has a nice, cute smile, I think his hair is sexy and he has really pretty purple eyes…"

Winry and Envy blinked as she counted off Envy's good qualities on her fingers. The former leaned towards the latter, whispering, "Hey Envy? I think she's really interested in you…though those last qualities are due to your girly appearance."

"You're just jealous because she thinks my hair is sexy." Envy smirked, muttering back.

"I'm not! I mean, c'mon, _pretty_ purple eyes? And your hair looks like a palm tree!" Winry countered smugly.

"It does not! It's called creativity!" Envy shot back, glowering. "And might I remind you again, I just cut it!"

"Well it still looks like a palm tree to me!"

Envy glared, before huffing and turning his attention back to Schieszka. There was no arguing with Winry – she could be as stubborn as him.

Instead, he directed a smile at the brunette, which made her blush. "I'm honored you think so highly of me, Schieszka," he said, ignoring Winry rolling her eyes at him. "But…how do I say this? I'm…not interested in you romantically."

"So why don't we be friends?" He asked, holding out his hand to her. Envy grinned at her surprised expression. "I like you, Schieszka. Will you be my friend?"

"F-Friend?" Schieszka stuttered.

"Yeah." Envy nodded. He smiled at her. "How about it?"

"But I'm not worthy to be your friend…"

"Not worthy? What makes you think that?" Envy said. He frowned, "Who told you that?"

"Those girls…" Schieszka said quietly, not looking behind her. She bit her lip. "I…I was dared to confess to you, they said I wouldn't dare to-"

"Are they your friends?" Envy interrupted, but not rudely.

"I thought they were, I hung out with them because they seemed nice and I didn't have any other friends…" Schieszka confessed softly, not meeting Envy's gaze. "But they said you were too good for me, that you wouldn't date me in a million years."

"They were right…"

Envy shook his head. "They're not your friends, Schieszka." He said simply. "Your friends would not look down on you like that."

"And I won't date you not because I'm too _good _for you," he scoffed at the notion, "But because I'm just not interested in you that way. I don't want to give you false hope."

Schieszka blinked, then said softly, "I suppose that's true…"

Envy smiled at her. "We'll be your new friends, Schieszka." He said kindly, his hand still held out towards her. "If you don't mind hanging out with us, that is."

"Accept his offer, Schieszka," Winry told the other girl, nudging her friend with an amused smile. "Or he'll hold his hand out to you until you accept it."

"You make it sound as if I'm forcing her to be _our_ friend." Envy said dryly, but he didn't drop his hand.

"I'm just joking, En."

Envy sighed, but smiled. "I know." He said.

"Is it really okay?" Schieszka asked timidly, clenching her fist. "I mean, do you really want me to be your friend?"

Envy just grinned at her. "Awww, c'mon you still harping on about that?" He said jokingly. "My hand's getting tired, you know."

"What Envy here means is that yes, he thinks you are more than worthy to be his friend as it isn't as if he's anyone special," Winry said comfortingly, though with a smidgen of sarcasm directed towards Envy. "Anyone can be his friend."

"Hey, I'm green with _Envy_, Win," Envy said goodnaturedly. "You sure I'm not special?"

"Your hair's not green Envy, it's _purple_."

"Yeah well, I dyed it." Envy replied, grinning. "Thought it would be cooler to have purple hair and purple eyes."

"I was right, wasn't I?"

Winry looked like she was resisting the urge to roll her eyes, as she mumbled to herself. "Why am I friends with this egoist again?"

However, she did not get to know if Envy heard her statement or not as Schieszka laughed, causing her to turn to the brunette in surprise.

Schieszka coughed a little, then grinned at her and Envy, a refreshing expression to Winry, "I'm sorry, you two are just so…_normal_."

Winry blinked. "Were you expecting something else?"

Envy felt a strange sensation at the word, 'normal', but brushed it away, "Of course I'm normal." He said, though the words sent a peculiar feeling through him.

"So I guess that means you'll be our friend?" He smiled at her, focusing on the shy girl and not the strange sensation. He shook his hand a little, sighing, "C'mon, you're the first person who has made me hold out my hand this long."

"Yeah, those girls he helped up practically snatched his hand in a second!" Winry chuckled, blue eyes twinkling in amusement. "Even _I_ took only half a minute to accept his offer of friendship."

"Half a minute is already a long enough time, you know." Envy muttered. Winry ignored him.

Schieszka blushed, her shy demeanor seeming to take over. But then she looked at Envy's outstretched hand, and Winry's encouraging smile, and felt a smile curve her lips.

"I would be honored- no, I would be _happy_," Schieszka corrected, as she reached out her hand to take Envy's, smiling sheepishly at the surprise in his eyes. "I would be happy to be your friend, Envy."

Envy blinked, then grinned. "Likewise, Schiezka." He said sincerely.

Schieszka returned his grin with a smile. They clasped their hands together, before she let go, her cheeks slightly flushed. "I'm sorry, I'm just not used to personal contact…"

Seeing the puzzled expression on her friend's face, Winry moved to clarify, "She likes you En, remember?" She said, shaking her head. "I swear, you can be so forgetful and _dense _sometimes."

"Oh." Envy said, flushing a little as well. He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Sorry, Schieszka."

Winry smiled at the girl. She patted the seat beside her. "Why don't you sit down with us, Schieszka?" She asked kindly, "You're not going back to them, right?"

She knew she didn't need to mention who they were. Winry smiled as Schieszka's eyes narrowed in determination and she nodded, walking and seating herself next to Winry.

"Thank you, Winry."

Winry smiled at her. "So Schieszka, what do you like?" She started casually. "And don't say Envy." She added teasingly.

Schieszka blushed slightly. "Um, I like reading I guess, I'm a bookworm…" she said shyly. "But I like handling computers as well, I'm kind of a computer geek…"

"Really? That's cool." Winry said eagerly. She grinned. "I work with machines myself – I'm a mechanic of sorts."

"Surprised?"

Schieszka blinked. "Well, a little maybe…I mean I thought you would like shopping like the other girls…" she raised her gaze, smiling. "But now that I've gotten to know you, Winry, I think I can see you as a mechanic."

"You haven't seen her wrench, have you, Schieszka?" Envy popped in, smirking, "Try to avoid getting hit by it. It's rather painful."

"Don't worry, En." Winry said with a sweet, devilish smile. "I only hit _you_ with it."

Envy rolled his eyes, indulging in his urge to throw his hands up into the air. "Right, Win. I feel so _special_."

"You're such a girl, En." Winry said, just for the heck of it, Envy suspected in annoyance.

"And I suppose _you're_ the epitome of feminism."

Fortunately, before Winry could retort and possibly hit him with her wrench, a new voice sounded, "Yo, Envy!"

Envy turned, his expression turning exasperated when he caught sight of the new arrival. "Russell."

Russell smirked. He had blond hair and blue eyes like Winry, but the color of his eyes was slate blue, while Winry's eyes were a lighter shade of blue. His right fringe partially covered his eye as he strode confidently to the table where the three friends were sitting at, plopping himself down onto the seat next to Envy, who vaguely realized the cafeteria was noisy again.

"What's up, man?"

"_Your dick?"_ Envy was tempted to reply sarcastically to the sex-crazed womanizer, but restrained himself, instead speaking, "Nothing much, except that I made a new friend?"

Russell didn't seem to be listening to him anyway, as his gaze had landed on Schieszka who was sitting beside Winry and looked nervous at his presence.

"Woah, she's cute! How come I haven't seen her before?" Russell exclaimed, practically ogling Schieszka.

"Because you're too busy staring at girls with big boobs," Winry said bluntly to him. "And by the way, she likes Envy."

"Not another one," Russell groaned. He turned to his friend. "Why is it that the girls all seem to like _you_, when you don't even like them back? You heartbreaker!"

"You're the heartbreaker, you've never been in a lasting relationship with a girl before," Envy retorted, saying what Winry had been about to voice. He smirked proudly, placing his chin on his hand. "And the girls like me 'cause _I'm_ hotter than you, of course."

Russell pouted. But then he leaned back, seeming to stare at Envy, giving his appearance a once over. "You know what? You're kind of right."

Envy was not the only one who gaped as Russell continued, "You're hot, but in a girly way. I mean, what's with that _hair_?" He gestured dramatically. "You could easily pass for a girl if you removed that headband- which is quite cool, by the way. But you know, sometimes I wish you were a girl, Envy, so I could have all the girls to myself _and _date you as well."

Envy stared, his eyebrow twitching. "Are you flirting with me, Russell?"

Russell merely smirked confidently. He leaned towards the disturbed Envy, "And what if I am? Can't handle my charm, huh pretty boy?"

His reply was a solid, hard punch to his stomach, which sent him tumbling over the edge of his seat. Russell gasped, then groaned as the back of his head hit the floor.

He glared up at Envy, clutching his head, "Hey, what the hell was that for?_!_"

Envy glared back down at him, and when he spoke, Russell almost flinched at the coldness in his voice. "You would do well to remember again you don't piss me off by calling me a girl, Russell. I might not be so kind the next time."

Russell watched from his position on the floor, stunned, as Envy got up from his seat, turning his attention to Winry and Schieszka, "Hey Win, Schieszka, I think the bell's about to ring so I'm heading off to my next class first."

"Uh ok," Winry said somewhat dazedly. "We'll see you later En."

Envy managed a smile at her. "See you later, Win, Schies." He said, oblivious to the blush on Schieszka's face at his casual use of a nickname for her.

With those words, he stalked off, and Winry couldn't help but notice there was a slight heaviness to his steps. She turned to Russell, who had gotten up and was shouting after Envy.

"Hey Envy! Your next class's Physics, right?" He yelled to the retreating figure. "Wait for me, will you? I'm having Physics too!"

Envy ignored him. Russell stared, then sighed, turning back to the two girls, grumbling, "Man, what's with him? What did I _do?"_

"Well, you flirted with him and called him girly?" Winry offered.

"_You_ do that, Winry, and he doesn't react so violently!" Russell pointed out, scowling. "And it's not just once or twice either, you make a joke about his feminineness – his hair, his _eyes_, and he just brushes it off!"

"This is pure injustice!"

"Maybe it's 'cause you're a guy, Russell," Winry pointed out logically. "He's okay with me calling him a girl because I'm a girl and he knows I'm just teasing him."

"But when a guy calls him a girl, it seems like they're insulting him, you know?" Winry continued, in wry amusement. "He probably was trying to defend his masculinity."

"Or lack thereof." Russell muttered. He sighed, leaning his chin against his fist. "I take my words back – I'm glad Envy's not really a girl. He's already so complicated – what would he be like if he were really a girl?" He shuddered.

Winry huffed. "Well, it doesn't make any difference to me, Envy's a guy and he still accompanies me on my shopping trips. And although he grumbles when I make him carry my stuff, he does it anyway." She smirked. "He's pretty strong, despite his feminine appearance."

"Well, he is the Captain of the Karate Club…" Schieszka interjected timidly.

"A fact I've experienced firsthand for myself," Russell winced, clutching his stomach. "God, I think he _broke _my ribs. It's not like I _groped_ him or anything. I hope he isn't this violent towards his future girlfriend."

"_Or boyfriend,"_ Winry thought, but didn't voice out loud. "Stop being such a sexist, Russell," she said with a raised eyebrow. "And what was that about dating _all_ the girls _and_ Envy?"

"What's wrong with that? Even _you_ think Envy's hot," Russell said, and smirked as Winry flushed.

"We're just friends, Russell."

"My point, exactly. You're his friend and you think he's hot, so why can't I?" Russell shrugged. "It's a natural reaction to Envy's…hotness, for lack of a better word."

Winry blinked, leaning forward almost eagerly. "Even the guys?"

Russell nodded solemnly. "Even the guys. You can't blame them though. I mean, Envy's really hot."

Winry crossed her arms, raising her eyebrows. "Where's your proof, Russell?"

Russell blinked. Then he laughed, "Proof? I never knew you were that type of girl, Winry!"

"But if you want proof, here it is," he thrust his hand into his pocket and fished out his phone, scrolling through his pictures before coming to a stop.

"Here's your _proof_."

Winry and Schieszka blinked at the image, uncomprehending for a moment. Russell smirked, waiting until their minds could absorb the unexpected picture in front of them. It didn't take long.

He watched in satisfaction as a blush spread across Schieszka's face. "I-Is that…"

"Why, it's Envy half-naked of course, surely you've noticed," Russell said to her slyly. He turned his phone so the picture faced him. "He has quite the body, doesn't he? Lean but with muscle."

Russell smiled as he stared at the picture of Envy with his shirt off, exposing the hard muscles in his abdomen. His purple hair was wet with sweat, his hand holding a towel, a mild smile on his face. He was about to admire it for a second longer but was interrupted by a harsh blow to his head.

Russell yelped. He turned to glare at Winry, "I thought you only hit Envy with your wrench!"

"I hit Envy _and_ perverts," Winry growled. She lowered her weapon, grimacing. "I knew you were a pervert, Russell, but I didn't know you were this much of a pervert! When the hell did you take this?_!_"

"In the guys' locker room when Envy was changing – hey I'm not a pervert, I just appreciate beauty!" Russell declared indignantly. "And you must admit, it's quite a good and _clear_ shot." He puffed out his chest proudly, smirking as he stared at the photo. "I am quite the talented photographer, aren't I? Do you think I should sell this photo to Envy's fans? I could make quite a lot of money."

"Not only are you a pervert, you're also money-minded," Winry said in exasperation. "I would warn Envy about your…intentions towards him if you hadn't done so already."

"And for your information, when I said proof, I _meant _proof for guys liking Envy," Winry clarified, glowering at Russell. "Who are they anyway?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you – they just don't want to admit they find a guy hot, unlike me," Russell smirked, spreading his hands. "I'm open-minded, see? Girls like that in a guy."

Winry stared at him with a deadpan expression. "More like greedy," she said cynically, raising her eyebrows. "You sure your name's not Greed?"

Russell smirked. He leaned back in his seat, ignoring the pain in his stomach as he turned his head to gaze into the distance.

"Nah, Envy's the only one named after a Sin."


	2. Chapter 2: The Substitute Teacher

**Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist or its characters.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Can't handle my charm, huh pretty boy?"<em>

Envy growled as he strode heavily through the corridors. "Damn that Russell."

Envy did not regret punching Russell – not only because he had called him a girl but also because his words had seemed strangely familiar. Envy frowned. Russell's words had sent an unpleasant shiver down his spine, almost like a feeling of déjà vu, as if someone had said them to him before.

Envy sighed. Sometimes he really didn't like having amnesia – not that he had liked it in the first place, but there were times he was uncomfortable with the fact that was an amnesiac. It made him curious to know more about what his life had been like before he had lost his memory – what had he done to lost it? What kind of person had he been? How had he survived living in the streets – or was there a family still waiting for their lost son?

And if there was one thing Envy was sure of in his life, it was that he didn't want to know what his previous life was like. There was something which gave him a feeling that he wouldn't like it if he knew, that it would consist of things his mind wouldn't be able to handle.

Others would tell him – if he ever told them, that there was nothing to be afraid of, that he was just paranoid. For what was the worse thing he could have done in a relatively peaceful country, at such a young age? Taken drugs? Had illegal sex? Killed someone in self-defense?

But Envy knew it wasn't that. He felt a tingling feeling that it was something more than that, something worse than all those things combined. He didn't know how it could be, it just was.

That was the reason why he didn't want to know, didn't _need_ to know. He was content with his life – he had a reliable and trustworthy if not sometimes annoying best friend, parents who cared about him even if he was adopted, he was doing well in his exams, and was liked by most of the people on campus. Why strive to find out something that would jeopardize his whole existence, if his own mind refused to tell?

Envy nodded to himself. Unconsciously, his hand reached up to feel for the red pendant around his neck. He held it out, staring at it with a smile.

The bright red stone was his one source of comfort when he was feeling troubled about his unknown past. He was sure it was an article from his past – he had woken up with it tied around his neck. He had had no idea of who he was, not even his name at first, and his dirtied hand had clutched onto the pendant desperately, as if seeking comfort and reassurance from the shimmering stone, wanting company, not wanting to be left alone; not any longer…

Envy bit his lip. He turned his mind to more purposeful thoughts. He was here now, retaining a fragment of his lost past. He was here, studying in school, having friends like any normal person, chatting with them, laughing with them…he had even made a new friend.

All was normal in his life, and Envy liked normalcy.

"Hey you, Sin!"

Envy sighed. Well, as normal as his life could be anyway.

Letting the precious pendant slip from his fingers and back onto his neck, the so called Sin turned around, resisting the sudden urge to place his hands on his hips. "What do you want?"

He was facing a group of three. The first boy who was taller than Envy stepped forward, snarling, "Think you're so great, huh? Mr Popular with the hottest girl in school as your girlfriend, pretending to not reject a girl by offering to be her _friend_." He spat out the word.

His accomplice smirked. "I bet Envy's not only a _sin_, but a fag as well," he drawled. "I bet his poor girlfriend doesn't know he's fucking-sorry, getting fucked by other guys when he's not fucking her."

Envy smirked, merely crossing his arms. "I've heard all that crap before, and none of it is not true." He said bluntly. He didn't need to explain himself to them. He himself knew Winry and him did not have any sexual relations, that he genuinely wanted Schieszka to be his friend and did not want to hurt her by rejecting her completely. At that moment, the bell rang. "Is that all? 'Cause I need to get to class."

"Need to get to class!" The third guy scoffed, smirking, "What, hurrying there so you'll have time to suck the teacher's dick?"

"He's such a girl, look, he's even wearing _jewellery_!" The tallest guy guffawed, pointing mockingly at the pendant around Envy's neck.

Envy felt something in him snap. He stalked forward, lips curling in a sneer. "Jewellery? _Jewellery?_" He snarled. "You're more ignorant than I thought, you little fuck."

"Oh look, girly boy's getting feisty!" The ignorant boy smirked mockingly. "What, you gonna slap me with that delicate hand of yours? Careful not to break it!"

Envy merely smirked back as he walked towards his adversaries. Taking his hands out of his pockets, he moved so swiftly that before any of the three bullies had time to react, he had the tallest of them by the throat, holding him up a foot off the ground.

"Sorry, did you just call my hand delicate?" Envy said casually, as he lifted the boy twice his size higher with a single hand. "If that's so I must sympathize with you, your throat," he increased his grip, relishing in the whimper let out into the air. "Must be even more _delicate_ than my hand."

"I wonder if I can crush it?" He mused, cocking his head to the side. Envy smirked. "Should I try?"

"L-Let go of me!" His enemy gasped. "I-I can't…breathe…"

Envy smiled maliciously. "You know, I learnt that a human being can only survive without oxygen for a few minutes, in Biology," he revealed lightly, contrasting the malevolence in his purple eyes. "I wonder if I should test that fascinating theory?"

He relished in the fear that flashed across the boy's face, who didn't even seem to have enough energy to shake his head.

Envy smiled. "Apologize." He said simply, his fingers digging into the boy's throat and cutting off his air supply. "Apologize for mocking my precious red stone. Apologize for making lewd assumptions about my friendship with Winry. Apologize for assuming I did not genuinely want Schieszka as my friend."

The bully watched in dazed disbelief as Envy held up his free hand. "That's three so far, isn't it? Now, what else did you say?"

The teen put a hand to his chin in contemplation, smirking as he remembered. "Ah, you called me a fag too, didn't you? Said I would suck Mr Booris's dick. You called me a girl. And of course you called me a _sin_." He shook his head in amusement, tucking stray strands of purple hair behind his ear. "I bet you're just _envious_ I have such an unique name."

"So let's see, you have, hmmm…seven things to be sorry for, don't you?" Envy listed off in a casual manner, staring up into the bully's fearful eyes with amused purple ones. His grip tightened."What a coincidence. There are seven _Sins _in your Bible_,_ aren't there? Pride, Sloth, Gluttony, Lust, Wrath, Greed, and of course, _Envy_. You must hate that I have such a good memory – it comes from academics, you know."

"I bet you've never been genuinely sorry for anything in your pathetic, wasted life, so why don't you start-" Envy smirked, getting ready to move his body. "-Now?"

Envy sidestepped the punch aimed at him. His hand still on the bully's throat, he executed a perfect roundhouse kick, his shoe smashing into the other bully's face, inducing the sound of breaking bone and sending him howling in pain into the floor a few feet away.

The teen lowered his leg. "You know, I can't make you apologize," Envy said thoughtfully as if he hadn't just broken the boy's bones. "If I do try, you really wouldn't have enough air to breathe, much less express your apologies."

"So hurry up, will you? Say you're sorry for all the things you've done. I'm already late for my Physics class."

"I-I'm sorry…" Envy's captive choked.

Envy raised an eyebrow, tapping his foot impatiently. "Of course you are, I would respect you the slightest for your stubbornness if you're not," he said simply. "But what are you sorry for?"

He loosened his hold on the bully the slightest bit, who gushed out, "I'm sorry for calling you a Sin! I'm sorry for calling you a fag! I'm sorry for d-disrespecting you and your teacher by insinuating you would suck his-" Envy's grip tightened painfully and he choked. "H-Have sexual relations with him!"

Envy smiled. "Your vocabulary is not that bad." He observed languidly. "Continue, will you?"

"I'm sorry for insulting your relationship with your girl-" Envy's chokehold tightened further, and he gasped, "I-I mean, best friend. I'm sorry for thinking you did not really want that girl to be your friend, I'm sorry for a-assuming y-you were wearing jewellery…"

"Very good," Envy nodded in approval. "That's six, isn't it? What is the last thing you're sorry for?"

"I'm sorry for calling you a girl!" His victim gasped out.

Envy smiled. "You know what they say, saying you're sorry may not always be enough," he said simply, a malicious undercurrent in his voice. "Perhaps I should make you apologize all over again?"

"No!" The bully turned victim managed, staring at Envy with desperate eyes. "P-Please, I-I c-can't b-breathe…"

Envy pondered this for a moment, before he shrugged. "Fine."

Uncurling his fingers, he released his hold on the boy's throat, letting him drop unceremoniously to the floor. The purple haired teen smirked down as the boy inhaled rapidly, "You do know I let you off easy? Only having to apologize and have your precious air supply cut off for two minutes or so…not long enough to kill you, from what I see."

"Shouldn't you thank me?"

"T-Thank you…" the boy coughed out, too breathless and fearful to even consider the lack of logic in Envy's statement.

Envy blinked, stopping from when he had been about to place his foot on the frightened boy's chest. "Well, that was surprisingly obedient of you."

He turned, striding off smoothly. "It was interesting meeting you, gentlemen," he said dryly, turning his head and smirking, "And you there? You better get your friends to take you to the infirmary. I know my kick can break bones."

Envy smirked at the pain mixed with shock on his victim's face. He waved off casually. "I'm off to my Physics class now, I'm quite sure I'm very much late. Which is _your_ fault, by the way."

"I-I'm sorry we've made you late!" The bully said from the floor, as if by instinct.

Envy blinked. Then he smiled. "That's a surprise, it appears I've taught you how to apologize well."

Without waiting for the boy's unlikely reply, Envy turned back around. Sighing in exasperation, he made a show of wiping his hands on his pants, before dashing off with the athletic grace dozens of people admired him for, to class.

"Damn, I'm late!" Envy muttered crossly as he glanced at his watch. "Because of those troublesome bastards."

The teen sprinted to class, cursing under his breath. He had forgotten that the Physics lab was all the way at the end of several corridors. Sometimes he really hated the sheer size of the campus.

Envy dashed along, reaching the end of the corridor. He skidded to a halt in front of the door of the Physics lab, flinging it open.

"Sorry I'm late Mr Booris! I had an unfortunate encounter with some annoying guys!" Envy apologized, bowing his head slightly to a teacher he respected.

Surprisingly, he was greeted by silence. Blinking, Envy raised his head, to the sight of a tall black haired man staring at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Who are you?"

Envy furrowed his eyebrows. "I'm a late student?" He stretched his leg out a little, "Who are _you_?" He questioned curiously, but changed tactics at the sight of the stranger's narrowed dark eye. "I mean, where's Mr Booris?"

"He had a serious illness and had to be hospitalized. I'm his substitute." The stranger replied. He looked down at Envy in a condescending manner with one eye, the other covered by a black eyepatch. "What's your name, kid?"

"I'm Envy," Envy managed to say in a relatively calm tone. Something in him was bristling at being called a kid.

"_Envy?"_

"Yeah, Envy. That's my name," Envy said with a confident smirk, placing a hand on his hip. "Got a problem with that? 'Cause I quite like my name."

The man's eye narrowed even further, and Envy hoped he wasn't close minded like the bullies he had met – it would not look good on his record; beating up a teacher for verbal insult, even if he was just a substitute.

"Envy," the stranger said his name coldly. "That's an interesting name for a student."

"I'm honored you think so, Sir." Envy said somewhat sarcastically, resisting the urge to tap his foot. He raised his purple gaze to the man. "May I sit down now?"

The dark haired man stared at him, and Envy met his gaze defiantly. He could tell his new teacher didn't like him – and it was not just because he was late. No, it was more than that – something to do with his sinful name.

"Stay back after class, Envy," the sentence was said in a casual tone, but Envy could detect a hint of something he didn't like in it, which complemented the coldness in the stranger's dark eye.

Envy shrugged but nodded an affirmative, but the man had already turned away. Rolling his eyes, he strode to his seat beside his lab partner, letting himself fall onto it gracefully as he dropped his bag onto the floor.

"Well, he definitely doesn't have the hots for me." Envy drawled lazily, to the amusement of his lab partner. "That's one good thing, huh, Al?"

Alfonse smiled at him. He had short, spiky light blond hair, and when he spoke, Envy could see the wry amusement reflected in his wise blue-green eyes. "I suppose it is, Envy."

Envy smirked at him, leaning his chin on his hand. "What's wrong with him? I did apologize for being late," he said vaguely. "And if he has a problem with my name he can just shove it up his a-"

"Language, Envy." Alfonse reprimanded, to which Envy raised an eyebrow.

"I would like to believe my mouth is quite…chaste for my age, Al," Envy resisted the urge to stick his tongue out. "But of course, no one can be as polite as you. You smile at people even when you look like you want to beat them up."

Alfonse just shook his head, an amused smile on his lips. "Whatever you say, Envy."

"Envy." A voice Envy had only recently heard, but was already starting to impose grudging familiarity on him, called out. "Since you seem smart enough to make idle banter during my lesson, perhaps you would like to show us how to do this question?"

Envy glanced reluctantly up, to the sight of his new teacher looking expectantly at him as he stood in front of the whiteboard. Sighing, the rebellious teen got up from his seat, speaking leisurely, "Sure, Sir."

"Mr Mustang," the teacher Envy was finally able to identify with a name said lowly. "You will address me as Mr Mustang. You are not in the military, Envy."

"I never said I was." Envy mumbled as he strolled to the whiteboard. "How could I be? You and your stupid lame ass _ass_umptions…"

But he directed a smile at Mr Mustang, for Al's sake, he supposed. Taking the marker Mr Mustang was holding out to him, he walked to the front of the whiteboard and scanned the series of complicated equations lazily but with intent in his purple eyes.

Envy smiled as he looked at the question. He admitted it was difficult but not at all impossible to solve. He stifled a yawn with his hand, as his hand holding the marker reached out to write the answer on the board, various familiar formulas and Physics concepts flooding into his mind.

When he was done, Envy stepped away from the whiteboard. Looking in satisfaction at his work, he turned to the frowning Mr Mustang.

"I'm done Sir- I mean, Mr Mustang." Envy corrected mildly. He placed the marker on the nearby table and proceeded to head back to his seat.

"Too bad he doesn't know you're the Physics pro, huh, Envy?" Alfonse teased lightly as his lab partner claimed his seat beside him.

Envy smirked, "He must not have talked to Mr Booris at all," he said casually. "I miss him already."

"Very good, Envy." Mr Mustang said, but no one could miss the sarcasm in his voice, nor the seemingly permanent frown on his face. "You indeed have the correct answer."

Most of the class was already copying down Envy's answer furiously before Mr Mustang moved to erase it. Envy turned to smile at his friend who was writing diligently. "You know, I could always teach you, Al."

"I know Envy, but I want to read and try to understand first," Alfonse gave him an appreciative smile. "Thanks. I'll come to you when I do need your help, alright?"

Envy nodded and reluctantly turned his gaze back to the front. Mr Mustang had finished erasing Envy's answer, and he turned to Alfonse, telling his friend verbally the last few equations.

"Thanks, Envy."

"No problem. The answer should be 17 metres per second squared if you calculate everything correctly." Envy smirked. "Remember to change the units Al, you always forget to do that."

Alfonse just grinned, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "Yeah, I do, don't I? I still have to work on that."

Envy returned the grin. He patted his friend on the back. "Don't worry Al, you're the most hardworking person I know. You'll get the hang of it."

Al smiled gratefully, and Envy smirked. He then proceeded to stare vacantly at the whiteboard, covering his mouth with a yawn. He knew all this stuff already, and unlike Mr Booris, Mr Mustang was boring. Sure, there were times in the lesson he revealed interesting facts Mr Booris hadn't, but those times were rare and in between. Envy couldn't see the passion in teaching in Mr Mustang which he had seen in Mr Booris. It was if the man was going through the motions, completing his current task so he could move on to another more important one.

"Can I share your notes, Al? I forgot mine."

"Sure, Envy."


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting

Author's Note: I might not have time to update tomorrow so I'm updating today, though I didn't have much time to write as much as I would have liked. Hope everyone enjoys reading anyway :) And thanks to the people who read and reviewed! :)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Full Metal Alchemist or its characters.**

* * *

><p>"Envy."<p>

Envy turned at the sound of his name. The bell had just rung and he was about to exit the classroom. "Yeah?"

Mr Mustang stood near the door of the classroom, crossing his arms as he stared down at Envy, "I told you to stay back after class, didn't I?"

"I would, Mr Mustang, but I have another class to attend." Envy said in a matter of fact tone as he faced his new teacher.

"Is what you want to say to me important? Can't you say it now?" He knew he was being rude, but he didn't care. The dark haired man wasn't exactly polite to him either.

Mr Mustang's frown deepened, "Indeed."

"Oh, I'm sure it can wait," Envy said. He turned, waving a vague hand. "Can't I meet you after all my classes?"

Mr Mustang seemed to consider this for a moment, before he said, "Meet me in my office, Envy."

"_You mean Mr Booris's office," _Envy thought in his mind. But he gave Mr Mustang a smirk. "Sure thing."

Without waiting for the man's reply, Envy strode leisurely out of the door, closing the door none too softly for good measure.

Alfonse was waiting for him. He gave Envy a smile as he pushed himself off the wall. "He's still targeting you, huh?"

"Yeah, and I have no idea why," Envy shrugged as he walked beside his friend. He frowned thoughtfully. "Do you think he knows- I mean, _knew_ me?"

"Maybe?" Al responded. He hesitated, before saying, "You think you did something which warranted his wrath in the past?"

"Probably," Envy said. His purple eyes clouded over in lost memory as his voice became softer, "But it isn't my fault, is it, Al? I mean, I don't even _remember_."

"How can I be blamed for something I don't remember?"

Al's eyes softened. "Envy…" he reached out, wrapping his right arm around the shorter boy's shoulders. "You're right. It's not your fault – it can't be."

"You didn't choose to lose your memory, and personally, I don't think you need it," Al said, caution in his tone, causing Envy to look up at him in surprise. "You have a new life now, don't you? You're popular, smart, athletic, many girls want to date you, and even a few guys as well!"

Envy blinked, before he smiled, touched. "I was thinking of that too, I couldn't have done too bad things in the past…right?"

"Right." Alfonse nodded in agreement, and Envy smirked.

"And Al, a few guys who want to date me?" He drawled, confidence replacing the uncertainty in his amethyst eyes as he raised an eyebrow. "Don't tell me you find me hot as well."

Alfonse laughed in good nature. "Nah, you're my friend, En," Envy vaguely wondered if Al had used his nickname just to make the words rhyme, "I was talking about the guys I caught staring at you."

"Who?"

To his surprise, Alfonse gave a smirk. "Well, Russell Baxton for one."

He chuckled as Envy twitched. "I regret punching him even less now," he said dryly. "Scratch that, I don't regret punching him at all."

"Shit, I thought he was straight!"

"Nah, I've suspected Russell's bisexual." Alfonse offered. "He just doesn't want people to know for fear of losing his infamous title of being the greatest womanizer of our batch."

"Talking about me, Ladies?"

Alfonse blinked and Envy whirled around to glare at Russell, who lifted his shoulders in a careless shrug, smirking, "What? You two were gossiping like the girls do."

Envy shot him a deadly glare. "Don't make me punch you again, Russell."

The teen had not even raised his fist, but Russell held up his hands in a defensive measure. "Hey relax Envy, I was just joking. No need to get your panties in a twist-" seeing Envy looking like he was about to carry out his threat, he quickly amended, "I mean, there's no need to get so upset! Geez, it's just a figure of speech En!"

Envy stared at him for a moment. Apparently deciding to let Russell's comment slide, he scoffed and turned, walking away.

Russell blinked. He turned his gaze to Alfonse. "I swear, that guy's bipolar." He complained as he walked beside the blond. Their classes were in the same direction. "I was just teasing him – Winry does that all the time!"

"Perhaps it's because you agitate him?" Alfonse said in mild amusement.

Russell huffed. Then he seemed to muse, "Well, he's cute when he's angry…"

Alfonse's lips twitched, "Don't let Envy hear you say that, Russell," he said sternly, but with amusement in his voice. "He's not in a really good mood at the moment."

"You wouldn't want to end up in the hospital like the last time, would you?"

Russell grimaced at the memory. "No." He muttered. "I swear I didn't know what pain was until then."

Alfonse shrugged, "Well, what were you expecting? You called him a girl."

"It was an honest mistake, Al!" Russell insisted. He shook his head with a sigh, "I _mistook_ him for a girl. I mean, _look_ at him! His hair is- well, was up to his waist, he has the sexiest legs with completely _no_ hair and the jeans he was wearing were feminine, and I bet if he let me measure his waist it would be smaller than, say, Winry's!"

Alfonse merely smiled in amusement at his friend's passionate words about the androgynous boy, "I suppose you could be forgiven, it was your first meeting with Envy after all."

"Damn right I should be forgiven!" Russell agreed heartedly, scowling. "Especially after being landed in the hospital on my first day of the term!"

Alfonse laughed, and Russell pouted. "Right, Al. Laugh at my misery." He grumbled. "You didn't need to stay in the hospital because Envy broke your arm on your first day of school."

Alfonse grinned. "To put you out of your misery, why don't we leave the topic of Envy's feminine body?" He asked, lips curling, "And discuss another aspect of his life?"

"What is it?" Russell asked curiously.

Alfonse smiled. "What do you think of Mr Mustang?"

"Our new Physics teacher? Well he's dark not only in his looks but mood and personality too," Russell said bluntly. He gave a sigh. "Seriously, he's no fun. I can tell he's knowledgeable, but he's lacking the passion, you know?"

"You'd thought with that kind of stature and looks he would get the girls falling all over him, even if he has an eyepatch...they'd probably think it looks cool anyway. Yet, it seems quite the contrary."

"So the best and second best in Physics don't like their new teacher," Alfonse observed languidly. "Well I'll admit I don't like him as well."

Russell gaped at him. "Sorry Al, did you just say you didn't like him?"

Alfonse nodded, watching in bemusement as Russell spluttered. "W-What? But how can you not like him? The Alfonse Heiderich I know likes _everyone_!"

Al blinked, before he smiled. "I don't like Mr Mustang." He said simply. "There's something about him that bothers me."

"You mean, the way he hates Envy even though he's just met him?"

"Yeah, and have you seen his eye, Russell? It's...not normal." He frowned. "It looks like the eyes, well, eye, of someone who has gone through the painful horrors of life, yet lived to tell the tale and…"

"And?" Russell asked, his eyebrow raising in amusement. "You sound like an adult, Alfonse."

Alfonse just smiled as Russell nodded his head, "But I think I know what you mean. That guy creeps me out."

"You think Envy's going to be okay?"

Alfonse blinked at the uncertainty in Russell's voice. He turned to smile at his friend, speaking comfortingly.

"Yes, he will be."

* * *

><p>Envy sighed as he walked out of his last class for the day. He yawned, his bag slung over his shoulder as he trod along the hallway with the rest of his classmates.<p>

"Hey Envy," a hand clapped on his shoulder. "We're having a football match against some upperclass jocks. Wanna join us?"

Envy turned to face the taller boy with a light shrug, "Nah, I have to go see Mustang," he yawned again. It had been a long day. "Sorry Rick."

Rick, a tall athlete with both brown hair and brown eyes, smirked at him, "You mean our new Physics teacher who seems to be pissed at you for no reason?" He drawled. "Sucks for you, man."

"Think he's envious of your Physics prowess?"

Envy snorted. "I wish, Dean – at least he seemed to be more than proficient in the subject."

Dean, who had dyed his hair from black to red, grinned. He raised a hand, sweeping his hair to the side. "Hey, we'd rather rely on you than him to help us, even if he's a teacher."

"Definitely, with that stoic face, he seems more like a military commander." Rick pointed out wryly.

Envy smirked, "Well, he did make a lame joke about me not being in the military," he said dryly.

"See you tomorrow, Rick, Dean."

With that, Envy turned and strode away, as Dean replied, "See ya, Envy."

"Try to avoid getting caught by the Track team!" Rick yelled after him. "They're having a practice today!"

Envy groaned. "Don't remind me!" He shouted back, then muttered, "Won't they give up already?"

The purple haired teen rolled his eyes. Unable to resist the urge to yawn again – damn, he guessed he really was tired- he began to make his way to Mr Booris's office.

It was quite a long way, Envy thought dully. He was tempted to run so he would be able to reach his destination faster and get it over and done with, but couldn't be bothered to – why should he run to meet that cold bastard anyway?

Besides, one of the members of the track team might notice him, and he couldn't risk that. He had already had enough trouble fending them off the last time.

It took him quite some time to reach his destination. Yet, Envy supposed it was time not wasted as he had spent the time arranging his schedule after his meeting with Mustang, and musing about his recent dream.

It was not the first time he had seen the blond boy in his dreams, though he looked familiar all the same. Envy didn't know why – and he refused to believe Winry's belief that he was his future lover. The teen scoffed. His life wasn't as cheesy as Winry wanted it to be.

Envy suspected he was from his past. The question was, what kind of significance had he held? He remembered the hatred that coursed through him at the sight of the boy, the _envy_.

It had been strange, yet exciting at the same time to feel those emotions, even if it had only been a dream – well a dream of a possible past. Envy considered himself to be a laidback person – although he had gotten annoyed and he had people he disliked, he had never truly hated anyone before. Why, he didn't even hate the frigid bastard Mr Mustang, even though he had every right to, with the way he treated him.

Mustang seemed to be a figure of his past – Envy had seen recognition in those eyes, and it was not a pleasant look. Envy found himself hesitating as he stood at the entrance to the teacher's office. Would it really be wise for him to enter? What if Mr Mustang told him about whatever it was that he had done to make him hate him? And what if he was plagued by guilt at that revelation, even if he did not want to be?

It wasn't fair – he had decided to forget about his past and move forward and now it was coming back to haunt him, and no longer in just nightmares. Envy scowled, took hold of the doorknob and roughly shoved the door to the office open.

"_Screw this,"_ he thought as he slammed the door closed, gritting his teeth. _"I'm not a fucking coward. I'll listen to what the bastard has to say."_

With that thought, Envy turned, to encounter a raised eyebrow from his least favorite teacher, "Did you have to slam the door, Envy?"

There it was again, the name, that tone of voice. Envy prided himself on his name, and he couldn't stand the patronizing tone the man associated with it, the mocking, the condescension. If he had a pet peeve, it was people looking down on him when they had no fucking right to.

Mr Booris's office was relatively dark with the curtains closed. His substitute was sitting at his desk which was loaded with piles of papers, his posture seeming like that of a ruler of a country instead of a mere teacher of the state, his right eyebrow raised at Envy smoothly, who felt a sudden violent urge to rip it out of his high forehead.

Envy forced the urge back – he would not resort to violence, yet. He stomped up to the teacher's desk, glaring down at him with fierce purple eyes.

"Look you bastard, I've been nothing but polite to you despite your hatred for me for no fucking reason," Envy spat, daggers in his eyes, "I came all the fucking way here to meet you, and you still treat me like dirt? You're starting to piss me off."

If any of Envy's classmates had been in the room with him, they would have looked at him with apprehension. From what they had witnessed, Envy was an amiable guy, but when he was angry no one wanted to cross him, and only the people he was closest to would prefer to stay in his presence. Fortunately, Envy did not get angry easily, but when he did, it wasn't a pretty sight.

Mr Mustang merely raised his other eyebrow at him, and _smirked_, "_Polite_? You? Edward would beg to differ." He said dryly.

Envy stared. It was the first time he had seen the near stranger display any sign of amusement. It was strange, but somewhat refreshing all the same.

Then the man's words caught up to his brain, "What the hell do you mean by that? Al would agree I was being polite," Envy narrowed his eyes. "And who's Edward?"

Mustang stared at him, "_Al?_ Al's here?"

"Of course Al's here, he was sitting in your fucking boring Physics class beside me, idiot," Envy snorted. "You know, Alfonse? Your _student_?"

"Oh." Mustang blinked. He coughed. "I see, you're talking about another Alphonse."

"There's only one Al I know," Envy said. He brushed away the confusion in his mind, slamming a hand down on the table, amethyst eyes narrowed. "Now tell me, who's Edward?"

Mustang snorted. Silence reigned, before he looked up, and realized Envy was being serious.

Envy watched as Mustang stared at him, before he raised his gloved hand, his one eye impossibly narrowed in a dark glare that would have had anyone except Envy moving backwards in apprehension.

"Drop the act, Homunculus." He snarled, hatred in his voice. "This game of teacher and student has gone on for long enough."

Envy stared at him blankly, feeling a sudden chill at the unknown word. "What do you mean?"

"Don't pretend!" Mustang yelled, anger in his voice as he rose from his seat, dark eye piercing, "You know what you fucking did. You think just because you disguised yourself as a high school student no one would recognize you?_!_"

"You're a fucking coward, Envy! Face up to your _sins!_"

"I don't get what you fucking mean!" Envy yelled, incensed at the insult to his pride. He moved back, glaring hatefully at Mustang, "I didn't do anything! I don't _remember_ doing anything! And even if I did, maybe you fucking _DESERVED _IT!"

"You don't remember?" Mustang said the words slowly. "You don't _remember_?"

The man seemed to be in shock, but Envy couldn't care less. He clenched his teeth, directing a hateful glower at the dark haired man. "Hell yeah, I don't remember! I have amnesia and I don't remember anything from my past, and I _don't fucking want to!"_

"Impossible," Mustang whispered numbly. "I-I came here just to – you can't just _forget_!""

Envy sneered at him. "Well, I did. Too bad for you huh, _teach_?" It felt so satisfying to stop being so polite to the man.

Mustang snapped. With heavy steps, he strode around the desk to Envy, reaching out to grab his wrist in an achingly tight grip.

"Fine then. I'm going to make you _remember_," he snarled, leaning in close to Envy's furious face. "To start with, my name is Roy Mustang, and you will _remember_ me as the cause of your _deaths_."

Envy glared at him, "Let go of me! I already said I don't want to remember!" He yelled in the man's face, moving to tear his wrist away, "You can't just kill me! I have friends! I have a fucking _new life_!"

Mustang smirked darkly at him, letting out a harsh bark of laughter. "A new life? You're not even _alive_." He hissed cruelly, crushing the bones in Envy's thin wrists. "And your_ friends_ would hate you as much as I do when they find out about your _past_, _Envy_."

"FUCK YOU!" Envy screamed, feeling his control rapidly slipping away. "YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME!"

"I KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT WHAT YOU DID!" Mustang yelled deafeningly back. He grounded his teeth as Envy thrashed against him, moving his other, gloved hand to capture Envy's other wrist, forcing the teen backwards to the floor to get a more stable hold.

Envy gave only the slightest wince of pain as his head collided with the floor painfully. He glared, hidden fear in his gaze as Mustang loomed over him, a dark anger in his eye. "What the hell are you doing?_!_ Get off me!"

Mustang let out a low growl. He forced Envy's struggling wrists down, pinning them on either side of his head of wild purple hair with rough hands as he met those furious but fearful purple eyes angrily. "Where's the Ouroboros on your body?_!_"

"Ouroboros? The fuck is that?" Envy spat rudely into the dark haired man's face. "I never learnt such a term in Biology!"

"The tattoo, the proof of your inhumanity!" Mustang glared, moving to secure Envy's thighs with his knees as the teen started to kick. "Where is it_!_?"

"How the fuck should I know?_!_"

Mustang narrowed his eye at him, and Envy yelped as the black haired man forced his shirt off his abdomen.

"What are you doing!_?_" He yelled angrily, staring up into that dark eye, feeling suddenly vulnerable in his current position.

Mustang ignored him, his dark eye scanning Envy's pale skin, before raising his gaze to his neck. He looked down Envy's pale shoulders, then back up to his angry purple eyes with a confused gaze.

Envy growled, his cheeks flushed. "Whatever you're looking for, you won't find it." He sneered at the narrowed eyed man. "So let me up so I can kick your ass into your stupid face!"

"The Ouroboros must be on your body." Mustang replied in that dark voice of his. He blinked once, as if seeming to have realized something. Holding Envy's wrists in one tight grip, he used his free hand to unbutton Envy's long blue pants, pulling the zipper down.

Envy's eyes widened and his vicious struggles started anew as the dark haired man pulled his pants down his legs, igniting fear in him. "What the fuck do you think you're doing you bastard?_!_"

"I knew it."

Mustang smirked at him, and Envy hated that suddenly familiar look in his eye. He glared, resisting the urge to squeeze his eyes shut in the sudden chilling pain at the force of something digging into a sensitive spot on his upper left thigh.

"You _Monster_."


	4. Chapter 4: Monster

_Hi everyone. Er, this chapter is short but quite a bit of things happen, and I've started working on the next chapter already. Thanks everyone for being interested in this story, and the people who reviewed :) You guys encourage me to write, sometimes regardless of time  
><em>

_To the anoymous reviewer: Thank you, I'm glad you enjoy reading my story. :) One of the reasons why I continue to write is because people seem to enjoy my writing. Haha, it makes me confused sometimes too, and I'm the author =x_

_I can't promise you that but I do have quite an avid interest in this story now. Thanks for reviewing, I really appreciate it :) I know it's sometimes troublesome to review so I'm glad you think my story is worth the trouble. :) I'm replying you here because you don't have an account for me to send a reply to, by the way.**  
><strong>_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Full Metal Alchemist or its characters.**_

* * *

><p>Envy froze at the single, chilling word, as the thunder outside shattered the silence in the dark room.<p>

It was raining. Just like that day.

_Eyes, golden eyes full of hatred, fear and disgust stared incredulously at his creation. It reached out a limp hand with a tortured howl that echoed amongst the deafening thunder and the man moved back and spat, in disgust, in fear. "Monster."_

_Another flash, another memory – there was a body above him, a large, strong body belonging to a man with hungry eyes which looked down at him in dark amusement, at his fingernails thrust into his Ouroboros, at the fear in his purple eyes._

"_What's the matter, little Monster?"_

"- Monster, and that is what you will always be." The voice in reality was saying spitefully, disgust and hatred in a dark eye.

"No…" Envy whispered, fear and shock racing through his bones. "No…"

Mustang raised an eyebrow, and Envy shouted, the fear now evident in his voice and wild purple eyes, "NO! NO! GET OFF ME! DON'T TOUCH ME!"

The man landed with a surprised grunt on the floor as Envy shoved him roughly off him with strength he didn't know he still possessed. He watched as Envy trembled, shaking almost violently as he yanked his shirt down and lifted himself off the floor to pull up his pants, zipping and buttoning them with pale, shaking hands.

The Sin shot a furious glare at the silent Mustang, bellowing, as his hands shook, "You bastard! You fucking bastard! I said I didn't want to remember, didn't I?_!_ I said I wanted to fucking FORGET!"

Mustang returned his glare, dark eye cold. "You still have more to remember, homunculus," he snarled unforgivingly. "_What_ you are, the deaths you caused, the war-"

"Shut up! SHUT UP!" Envy interrupted with almost crazed sounding shouts, feeling moisture in his eyes. "I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT! I WON'T HEAR IT!"

Giving one final, tearful glare at the bane of his current existence, Envy whirled around, dashing to the exit of the dark room. He pulled the door roughly open, not even bothering to close it behind him as he sprinted down the hallway.

Envy ignored Mustang's shout after him. The bastard wouldn't be able to catch him even if he followed – he was the fastest runner in his class.

Envy gritted his teeth, feeling tears brim in his eyes. Fucking Mustang – he hated him, hated him for making him remember, making him remember he had been ugly, disgusting, someone – something no one wanted, who people only needed for their own selfish plans, for their fucking selfish _needs_.

He had been a _monster_.

A tear slipped down his cheek as he ran, ignoring the sound of gasps. Envy didn't know where he was going, and he didn't care. He just wanted to get away, get away from that dark place, the harsh words from the fucking bastard and find himself a place of solitude, where he could bang his head against a nearby wall repeatedly until he forgot, and wouldn't remember ever again.

"ENVY!"

The purple haired teen heard a feminine voice shout after him, but he ignored it and continued running. He didn't want to see anyone right now.

Unfortunately, he was stopped in his tracks by another body, a masculine one, he realized as his head knocked against the person's chest. He mumbled an apology and was about to turn back to his original task when the person grabbed his arm.

"Envy?"

Envy flinched, not turning around. He tried to take his arm back, but the person held on stubbornly. "Envy, I know it's you. You're the only person with that wild purple hair in this school."

"Ling." Envy said, managing not to stutter. He clenched his teeth, his hand trembling, "Please let me go."

"_Don't make me face you like this."_

Envy could almost see Ling's frown. "What's wrong, Envy?"

Envy inhaled, then slowly turned around, meeting Ling's eyes, which opened in surprise. "Nothing," he choked through the tears clogging his throat, "Don't worry about me. I'm not worth it."

"Envy-"

Envy took advantage of Ling's surprise to get his hand back, whirling back around. "I'm sorry."

Before Ling could reach out to grab him again, he pushed off his heels and ran, giving in to the urge to squeeze his eyes shut.

Of all people, why did it have to be him? Why did it have to be him who saw him at his weakest, at his most vulnerable moment? Envy gritted his teeth. He hated having to reject Ling, but he couldn't face him in the state he was in.

"Envy?_!_"

"_Fuck, not her!" _Envy thought as he dashed past the startled girl. _"Anyone but her!"_ Didn't people get he needed to be left alone right now?_!_

"Wait, Envy!" The feminine voice was worried, worried and anxious and desperate – worried for him like she always was.

Envy didn't stop, but he found himself inevitably slowing down. She soon caught up to him, grabbing onto his shoulder and gasping slightly.

Envy silently cursed the fact that his best friend was a fast runner. "Envy, where are you going? I was looking for you!"

"Away." Envy replied distantly, gazing blearily through the mist of tears.

"What?" He heard Winry ask. "What's wrong_?_!"

_What's wrong._ How could he answer that question? _Everything_ was wrong. The life or lack of which he had led had been so full of wrong that he had _wanted_ to forget, and now he was forced to remember. How could he deal with that?

Slowly, Envy halted, inhaling. He was hardly out of breath despite having run a long distance. But that was because he was a monster, wasn't it? He wasn't human.

"Winry," he questioned softly. "Why do you like me?"

"What do you mean, Envy? How could I not like you – you're my best friend!"

"Why are you my best friend?" Envy continued dully, clenching his fists. "You hardly know anything about me."

"How could anyone _not_ like you, Envy?" Winry's voice had taken on a different tone now, more calm, more reassuring and soft. "You're kind, you're smart, you're always willing to help anyone in need. You're confident in everything you do, you don't care what people think about your hair. When you have to reject people, you do it nicely. You show respect to the people who respect you, and kick the asses of those who don't. What's there not to like?"

"And, you never dwell on the past, you always look to the future." Winry added, more quietly. "I- We all respect that about you, Envy. We admire you."

"But that's because I _didn't_ have a past to dwell on," Envy said, his voice rough with tears. "What if the me you know, that everyone knows, is _nothing_ like my past self?"

"I would be glad, Envy," he felt his best friend's hand lift off his shoulder to clasp his hand gently. "I would be glad, happy to know that you've changed for the better."

He wasn't even looking her in the eyes, and yet he could hear the sincerity in her words. Envy laughed dryly, "Why is it you have a counter for every damn thing I say?"

"I'm your best friend, remember?" Winry voiced in amusement. "You bear with my teasing and rants, and I help you deal with whatever problems you have, no matter how fucked up they may be."

Had he been in a more stable state, Envy would have been more surprised at hearing Winry curse. "Even to the extent that they make me a monster?"

Envy felt his best friend remove her hand from his, using both hands to turn him around by the shoulders, looking up at him with serious blue eyes. "You're not a monster, Envy." The blonde said. "No matter what you believe you've done, you're not a monster. No matter what we find out about you, about your past, you will _never_ be a monster to any of us."

"And if anyone says otherwise, I'll kick their asses myself."

"Winry…" He couldn't hold back the tears now, no matter how much he tried.

Winry blinked, then her eyes widened.

Envy was crying. Envy was _crying_.

Envy released a choked sob, and Winry snapped back to her senses. She wrapped her arms around her best friend, whispering comfortingly. "Envy, it's okay…"

Envy crying was like Russell Baxton rejecting a hot girl who wanted to sleep with him – it was something out of the norm, something she never thought she would see. Envy might have been the most feminine looking boy in the class or even school, but other than his sensitivity and mood swings at times, he never acted like a girl. She had never seen him cry before, and she was his best friend.

She realized now why he hadn't turned around – he hadn't wanted her to see him cry, he hadn't wanted anyone to see him cry. She had been so worried about him that she hadn't noticed the tears in his eyes when she'd forced him to face her.

Winry bit her lip. She felt the slightest tinge of regret, but it was all washed away by a rush of protectiveness and gladness that she could be here, that she could be with her best friend and comforting him when he needed her the most.

Envy had buried his nose into her clothed shoulder, soaking the material with unrelenting tears. But Winry didn't care that the blouse she had recently bought was getting dirty – Envy was worth much more than the expensive material. Their friendship was priceless.

Winry narrowed her eyes. And she didn't care about all the people staring at them either. They would deal with that later.

"Winry."

Winry shifted her gaze to the side, her hand placed protectively on the back of Envy's head, "Yes?"

The tall, black haired, Chinese boy whom sat beside Envy in homeroom looked at them in concern. "Is he alright?" He asked softly.

The blonde felt Envy stiffen, and she rubbed the back of his head comfortingly, not removing her gaze from the new arrival. "He's going to be alright, Ling."

"I see…"

Winry gave Ling a polite smile, before she turned her attention back to her best friend. "Hey En? When I find out who made you cry, they're going to pay."

Envy replied by chuckling weakly into her shoulder. Winry smiled and rubbed his back comfortingly, as a soft, almost inaudible voice sounded.

"They are."


	5. Chapter 5: The New Student : Part I

Thanks to those who read and reviewed :) I'm glad you enjoyed reading the previous chapter. I found this chapter was getting too long so I split it into 2 parts.

Disclaimer: I don't own Full Metal Alchemist or its characters.

* * *

><p>"<em>You don't have to do this, Envy."<em>

_A soft but masculine voice sounded in the bright white light. Envy felt his body whirl around, lips twisting in a snarl, "Shut the fuck up Fullmetal."_

_The blond boy moved forward, "I know you-"_

"_Don't assume you know the first fucking thing about me!" Envy cut him off, purple eyes full of hatred. _

_He felt a dose of satisfaction as those golden eyes narrowed, annoyance clouding over the sympathy in them, "Fine. Let's say you accomplish your goal. Let's say you get your revenge."_

"_Let's say? I_ will _get my revenge!"_

_He was dutifully ignored, "You've gotten your revenge, and then what?"The boy questioned bluntly. "What will you do after that? After you kill him, what will you do?"_

"_I'll kill everyone associated with him of course!" Envy grinned in triumph, insanity glittering in his eyes. He leaned forward with a crazed gaze, licking his lips. "Make sure to treasure your last moments, pipsqueak!"_

_The boy twitched, and Envy felt surprise at how calm he was being, "Don't you get it, Envy?" He asked impatiently. "Once you kill him, hell, even after you kill me, everything's over."_

_He shook his head, raising his gaze. Envy felt an inexplicable chill down his spine. He refused to flinch at the seriousness in his jaded golden eyes._

"_What will you do – once you've accomplished the only goal you've pursued for so long in life?"_

_Envy stared, stared as the blond boy smiled. He was frozen in the bright space, those chilling words going through his head over and over again as the bright space started to dissolve into darkness…_

_What would he do...?_

* * *

><p>A purple haired teen shot up in bed with a gasp at a loud, ringing sound intruding into his sleep. Groaning, he raised a hand from under the covers to smash his hand against the alarm, the awake part of his mind making sure not to use so much strength to avoid spoiling the clock like the last time.<p>

There was a gratifying silence, and Envy smiled sleepily. He yawned, before retrieving his hand and proceeding to bury himself under the covers again, closing his eyes to go back to sleep – until he was rudely interrupted by another unexpected sound.

_Dude looks like a lady! Dude looks like a lady!_

Scowling, Envy slid out a hand to grapple for his phone. Once he had gotten hold of it, he pressed the button to answer the call and held it to his ear.

She had changed his ringtone _again_. Damn it, he _didn't_ look like a girl! The sneaky girl – when had she gotten hold of his phone anyway?

"What, Win? Can't a guy get some sleep-"

"ENVY EVANS!" Her voice was so loud that Envy automatically scrambled up in bed. "Where the hell are you? Homeroom's about to start!"

"H-Homeroom?" Envy asked, yawning.

"Yeah – you know, _school_?" Winry said sarcastically. He blinked, and she paused, before asking, "Do you even know what time it is?"

"Time?" Envy questioned as he held back another yawn. God, he was still so sleepy. The teen turned, purple eyes scanning the clock on the dresser. "Uh, it's 8.20AM?"

Envy blinked as Winry was silent on the other line. Then it him and his eyes widened, "…Oh fuck."

He could almost imagine his best friend rolling her eyes, "Fortunately for you, Miss Harper has gone to get a new student," she said dryly. "You better hurry-"

She was cut off as Envy ended the call, already out of bed and in the bathroom. He took a moment to place his phone a distance away from the sink, before turning the tap on and splashing his face with water.

When he was feeling awake enough, Envy dashed out of the bathroom, hand reaching out to grab his phone on the way. Moving swiftly, he flung open his wardrobe, stripping his clothes and replacing his boxers. He pulled on a collared black shirt with a red dragon on it and a pair of grey jeans. Hey, even if he was late he still had to look good.

Fortunately, his hair was fine – well, a little wet but still in the style he liked. Grabbing a nearby comb, Envy ran it through his spiky hair a few times before shoving it into his pocket and dashing out the bedroom door after lifting his bag off the floor.

"Late again, Envy?" His adopted mother, a brown haired woman with bright blue eyes and a kind smile questioned in amusement as Envy entered the dining room. She held up a plastic bag towards him. "Here's your breakfast."

Envy grinned at her, reaching out to take the plastic bag from her – jam and toast, just what he liked. "Yeah, had another weird dream," he said vaguely. "Thanks Mum."

His mother smiled at him as he gave her a wave as he ran to the door, "Don't trip!"

"I won't!" Envy called back.

Making his way out of the house, he sprinted out of the gates and down the pathway. There was no time to take the bus – his school was not that far away anyway.

Smirking, Envy put on a burst of speed. He lifted his mother's homemade bread to his lips, biting on it and smiling at the familiar, delicious taste of jam. The toast was crunchy – not too hard, not too soft, just the way he liked it. She knew him well.

It did not take him long to finish his breakfast. Crushing the used plastic bag into a small ball, Envy casually threw it into a nearby dustbin as he passed it, watching in mild satisfaction as it landed neatly into the bin.

It took him a few more minutes to reach the school gates, and Envy wasted no time in passing the bemused security guards; it was hardly the first time he was late after all.

One good thing about being late was that one didn't need to get through the crowd of students to reach a classroom. Envy smirked as he ran past the office – only to almost collide into a taller body.

"Sorry!" He yelped, and was about to casually brush past when he heard a familiar voice.

"Envy! Late again?"

Envy turned, to the sight of his homeroom teacher glowering down at him. He smiled nervously at her. "Good morning, Miss Harper."

She shook her head at him in bemusement, her light brown eyes sharp. "What's your reason this time?"

Envy thought quickly; just his luck to bump into his strict homeroom teacher just when he was minutes away from reaching her class!

"I- um, I'm not late?"

"...What?"

"You said only those who reach homeroom after you will be considered late," Envy smiled at his good memory. He moved back, smiling sheepishly. "You're not in the class yet so I'm not _yet _late, right?"

His teacher stared disbelievingly at him, "Envy-"

"See you in class, Miss Harper!"

Before she could reply or assign him detention, Envy turned back around and continued on his speedy way to homeroom, grinning to himself at his sudden bout of genius. Too bad he could only use her words against her once – the class had learnt the hard way that Miss Harper was an early bird. Always.

"Who was that?"

Miss Harper smiled in amusement at the retreating teen. She turned around, meeting the curious golden eyes of the student who had just emerged from the office.

"Just a troublesome student, Edward."

* * *

><p>Envy slid open the door of his classroom with a loud bang, startling some students as he stepped into the room with a triumphant grin. "Made it!"<p>

"You should thank me for calling you, sleepyhead!" Winry called out to him mischievously. "Or you would have had to find another creative excuse to avoid getting detention!"

Envy just grinned at her as he made his way to his seat, "Actually, I've already found one! I bumped into Miss Harper on the way here!"

He smirked as eyes widened and the class turned their attention to him, "And she let you off?"

"Yup."

"What did you say _this_ time?" Russell propped his chin on his hand, smirking, "You slipped and fell on your cat and had to take care of her or she would ignore you for the rest of the day? You were making a card in advance for Mother's Day next year and the superglue that got stuck in your hair stuck you to your bedroom door?"

Envy rolled his eyes, "The first one's just lame, Russell," he said with a dry smirk. "And the second reason could use some brushing up…"

"Right, right," Russell put his hands up in a joking gesture. "You're the master of excuses – I mean, _reasons_, I'll leave it all to you."

"It's just my charm."

"Yeah, yeah, what did you say anyway?"

"It's simple really, I told her I wasn't late since I was going to be here before her," Envy smirked at the surprised looks on his classmates' faces, "I'm a genius, I know."

"Pity I can't use that reason anymore."

"Your _reason_ will be deemed invalid if you are not seated," Miss Harper's voice boomed from behind him. Envy blinked. "If you do remember, I said whoever is _not seated_ in your seat in the classroom before I arrive _will _be considered late."

As if sensing Envy was about to automatically sit down on the floor, she added, "In _your_ seat, unless you would like the floor to be _your_ seat for the remainder of the year."

Envy blinked, then moved to his seat beside an amused looking Ling in a flash, quickly taking his seat with an innocent smile at his homeroom teacher.

Miss Harper looked at him as if she didn't know what she would do with him. Finally she shook her head, but Envy did not miss the fond smile on her lips before her eyes narrowed and her stern voice echoed.

"To start homeroom off, I'll let the new student introduce himself," Miss Harper announced as she made her way from the door to her desk. She turned her gaze to the door. "Come in, Edward."

A new student? So late in the year? Envy mused as he twirled a finger around a lock of purple hair. He must be a genius – perhaps he would get a rival.

He heard gasps from his female classmates as Miss Harper said, "Class, this is Edward Elric. He will be joining us from now on, so show him your best welcome."

"Oh my god, do you see him? He's _hot_!"

"I know! Look at that golden hair! And those eyes!"

"Wow," Envy heard Ling say, and he sounded impressed. He blinked, and turned his gaze to the Chinese boy, who smiled at him, "Looks like Russell's in for some competition."

"Uh, hey everyone," the new voice didn't sound nervous, just a little uncertain. Envy raised his gaze, "My name is Edward Elric and I'm 17 years old-"

"How did you get your hair to that shade!_?_ Which stylist did you go to_!_?"

"Are your eyes really _gold_ in color? Or are you wearing contacts!_?_"

Edward blinked at the questions from the girls. He smiled at them, "My hair and eyes have always been this color," he said simply. He paused, before continuing, "I inherited them from my father."

"I like your eyes!" One of the girls from before shouted. Edward turned to the blonde, blinking then giving her a hesitant smile. "Thank you?"

"Dude, where are you from?" Rick, the tall athlete asked, "I've never seen anyone with golden eyes before."

Edward's smile faltered, and he replied vaguely, "From a village faraway."

"Village…?"

Edward just nodded. Feeling suddenly weary, he turned to Miss Harper, "Where can I sit-"

"Y-You!"

A sudden shout interrupted Edward's question, who shifted his gaze to a purple haired teen who had stood up from his seat. Wasn't that guy the one Miss Harper had called a troublesome student?

Edward pointed to himself. "Me?"

Envy stared at him. He blinked as he realized the room had gone silent and everyone was looking at him in puzzlement. Why had he stood up again?

His purple eyes took in the sight of golden hair tied in a high ponytail, and golden eyes staring at him unblinkingly.

"_You don't have to do this, Envy."_

Envy's eyes widened. It was him – the boy who kept on appearing in his weird dreams! He recognized him alright – he was no longer wearing just black, instead donning a mahogany vest over a white collared black shirt, coupled with long black pants with a silver chain attached, yet he recognized that golden hair put up in a high ponytail, no longer a braid, and those unforgettable golden eyes.

"Y-You're…"

Envy hesitated. What could he say? He couldn't say, 'guy from my dreams' – that would be _too_ weird.

"You're not _short_!" He finally decided on a way to express his disbelief.

Envy blinked as the boy seemed to fume, standing up to his full height and yelling loudly at his poor, abused ears, "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT HE'S SMALLER THAN THE DANDRUFF ON YOUR PURPLE PALMTREE HAIR?_!_"

Envy gaped, before he realized what the golden haired boy had said, "What the hell? I said you're _not_ short!" He shouted back, pale skin flushed, "And for the last time, my hair is _not_ like a palmtree!" He directed a glare to the blinking Winry for emphasis.

Edward blinked at him. "Oh." He said intelligently. He had indeed grown, yet it was second nature for him to react to comments regarding his height.

Then it hit him. Edward's eyes widened and he pointed a shaking finger at the purple haired teen with the pale skin, black headband, purple eyes and _palmtree_ like hair, "Wait a minute! Y-You're _Envy_!"

Envy snapped his gaze to glare at him. "Thank you, Captain Obvious." He said sarcastically.

Edward merely continued staring at him in disbelief – incredulity even- and Envy blinked, "What? Wait, how do you know my name?"

Edward was still looking at him as if he couldn't believe his eyes, his mouth opening and closing, before he finally said dumbly, "You're wearing pants."

Envy returned his incredulous stare, feeling his cheeks color, "Of course I'm wearing pants!" He yelled, insulted, his raised fist clenched. "I'm a _guy!_"

"What? Yeah I knew that but-" Edward trailed off, then seemed to wince at Envy's harsh glare. The blond put his hands up. "Alright, I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Forget what I said!"

Envy glared at him for a moment longer, before he gave something between a huff and a scoff, "Fine. I'll forgive you since you're new."

The purple haired teen sat back down, resting his chin on the table, as an indignant voice said, "What? Hey, that's not fair, Envy! _I_ was new too!"

"Shut up, Russell. _He _didn't hit on me."

Russell pouted. Miss Harper looked between the sulking Envy and the uncomfortable looking Edward, and coughed, "Right, that was interesting. Now Edward, you can take the seat beside Russell Baxton. Raise your hand, Russell."

Russell raised his hand lazily. He turned his gaze to Edward as the blond took the empty seat beside him, "You're lucky you're new, Envy doesn't take too kindly to being called a girl."

Edward sighed, then turned to face him. His eyes widened for a moment before he seemed to remember something. "Yeah, it seems that way…"

"Russell Baxton," Russell held out his hand with a bemused smile, "The first guy who had the privilege to be hospitalized on the first day of school."

"Nice to meet you."

"Edward Elric, nice to meet you…Russell…" Edward said with something Russell couldn't seem to identify in his voice as he shook Russell's hand. He smiled, "Courtesy of Envy, I suppose?"

"Yeah," They took their hands back and Russell ran a hand through his blond hair, sighing, "Don't be fooled by his girly appearance Edward, the strength in his punch is _real_."

Edward grimaced, half grinning in sympathy, "Well, I hope I'll never have to experience it," he said dryly. "Think I got onto his bad side?"

"Nah, I know Envy and he's a really nice guy," Edward raised an eyebrow at this, "He's probably already forgiven you. He's just sensitive to being mistaken for a girl."

"Is that so…"

Russell scanned the new student with a smile, "By the way Edward, do you know Envy?" He asked. "You seemed surprised to see him just now."

Edward blinked. "Envy…looks like someone I knew," he said slowly. "Only, that person had green hair and didn't wear pants."

Russell laughed, "Oh, so that's why you were so surprised at him wearing pants," he grinned in amusement. "What, you thought Envy was your ex-girlfriend or something?"

Edward's eyes widened, "Of course not! I just thought Envy was my…rival," he said cautiously, "His name was Envy too."

"Interesting. A cross-dressing rival named Envy?" Russell laughed at Edward's surprise. "Hey, Envy's hair was green before he dyed it, you know."

"He did?"

"Yeah," Russell said. He looked at Edward, thinking, before voicing, "Maybe he is the same Envy you knew."

"Maybe…" Russell noticed Edward was staring at Envy, an almost wistful look in his golden eyes. He blinked and the blond sighed, turning back to him with a wry smile.

"He doesn't seem to recognize me though."


	6. Chapter 6: The New Student : Part II

_Hi everyone, here's the second part of the chapter. :) Thanks to the people who read and reviewed! I've replied your reviews :)  
><em>

_To the anon reviewer: I see. Well, I'm glad you enjoy reading my story enough to leave a review anyway :) I like to see the reviews I give people so I always sign in, haha. _

_Yup, poor Ed? He must miss his own friends. Well, at least Envy can be his new friend, and Russell too lol. And at least he's taller now so people can't call him short =x, not even Envy or Russell._

_Well, with that, on with the story. Nothing much happens in this chapter since it was supposed to be combined with the previous one, haha, I thought it'd be tedious to read such a long chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it all the same. :)  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Hey, Envy…Envy!"<p>

"What?" Envy mumbled into his arm.

"You're still sulking?" He heard Winry ask in amusement and he raised his purple gaze to meet her blue eyes. Sure enough, there was an amused grin on her lips, "C'mon Envy, it's not like it's the first time someone mistook you for a girl."

"Thank you for reminding me." Envy said sarcastically as he turned away from her. "By the way, Winry, I'm never letting you near my phone again."

"Why? I think the song fits you!" Winry claimed as she jabbed the sulking teen's shoulder, "Dude looks like a lady!" She sang.

"Shut up."

But his best friend was undeterred. Envy frowned as she ruffled his hair, before returning to eating her lunch. "Well, I'll just have to find another song for you!" She joked.

"Mmm." Envy replied, and closed his eyes.

"Are you alright, Envy?" A shy voice questioned in concern.

"I'm fine, Schieszka." He replied her, not opening his eyes.

"If you say so…" Schieszka said hesitantly. She looked over to Winry, who shrugged in return.

"Leave him be, Schieszka. He's tired."

"Is he overworking himself?" Schieszka asked softly.

Winry shook her head, "I think it's something else." She said honestly.

Envy opened one purple eye, then closed it again. Winry was right. She might be the one person who could tease, annoy and hit him without him retaliating, but she could also figure out his problems in a glance – well, rather quickly anyway. She was more perceptive than people gave her credit for.

He was tired, but he also wanted to think. Envy remembered the dream in the morning, in bits and pieces. He recalled the previous day, being called a monster by that bastard Mustang, running out and crying pathetically into Winry's shoulder as Ling stood nearby…

Envy winced inwardly. He still didn't want to remember, but he had to remember those events at least. He had to remember so he wouldn't be so weak again. Winry had said he wasn't a monster, that none of their friends would ever see him as a monster, for which he was glad.

But it seemed his past was coming back to haunt him. First Mustang who loathed him to the core for a reason he didn't know, and now Edward, the blond boy in his dreams with that sympathy in his eyes was now here in this school, in the same class with him.

At least Edward didn't seem to hate him – he had just seemed surprised at seeing Envy; with pants – Envy thought dryly. What – did he cross-dress in the past or something?

Well, from what he had gathered from his fleeting dreams so far, his past self had been vulgar, full of hatred for someone, wanting revenge, probably on that same someone, and knew Edward – if Edward was the same blond boy in his dreams. He certainly looked like him, though he was much taller.

Envy scowled. So what – his past self was violent and revengeful. But like Winry had said, he had changed now, hadn't he? He no longer felt a need for revenge, and though he was annoyed with Edward, he hadn't felt burning hatred for him like that in his dream.

So why was the past he didn't even remember catching up to him?

What was the worst he could have done – killed the man he held such loathing for, like the dream Edward had implied? The man must have done something really bad for him to want revenge – Envy mused. He probably deserved his hatred, just like that bastard Mustang.

He wasn't a monster. He couldn't be. He would have known if he was or had been one, wouldn't he? Envy highly doubted one would be able to forget being something so bad and evil so easily, completely, with amnesia or not.

He had been rude to the blond, but he had felt really annoyed by him in the dream. And Envy knew he was rude to people who pissed him off – for why should he respect them if they didn't respect him?

Envy's train of thought was cut off by a loud, obnoxious voice, "Hey Envy, I brought someone you'd like to see!"

"Leave me alone, Russell."

"Hey man, don't be so gloomy!" Russell said cheerfully, and Envy reluctantly opened one purple eye, "C'mon Edward, say hi!"

Edward? Envy's other eye opened and he sat up, taking in the sight of the nervous looking blond. "Er, hi?"

"What do you want?" Envy asked – he wasn't being rude, just curious. He had been thinking of the blond for some time after all.

Edward seemed to swallow, "I'm sorry for implying you were a girl," he said. "I didn't mean to – but," he shook his head. "I'm sorry."

Envy stared at him as Edward gave him a hesitant smile. "I'll introduce myself again. I'm Edward Elric." He said casually, holding out a hand. "If you don't mind, can we be friends?"

Friends? Edward wanted to be his friend? Envy hesitated – not because he thought he was too good to be the new student's friend of course, but because Edward was someone from his past. What would being friends with him entail? Would being in his presence help him remember? He didn't want to remember.

"Envy?"

"Er yeah," Envy replied, too surprised and caught off guard to reach out to take Edward's hand, "Sure, Edward. We can be friends."

Edward grinned at him. He took back his hand. "Call me Ed," he said lightly. "That's what my friends call me."

"Right," Envy said. "Ed it is then."

Ed smiled at him. He moved to sit down and Envy scooted to make space for him. The purple haired teen looked away, feeling suddenly awake and unsure on what to say.

Unfortunately, that brought him face to face with Winry, whose eyes had that look of mischief he dreaded. "What's this?" She murmured, "Does En have a crush on the new boy?"

Envy twitched. He glanced at Ed, who was chatting with Russell, before turning back to Winry, "I do not have a crush, Winry." He hissed. "What makes you think that?"

"Well, the way you stare at him, for one," Winry said in a teasing tone, "You stare at him as if he's the guy of your dreams!"

"And you're so awkward around him – I've never seen you so uncertain around anyone!"

"That's because he _is_ the guy of my dreams." Envy said without thinking.

Winry blinked twice. "What?"

Envy blinked, once, then mentally reprimanded himself for his choice of words, "No I didn't mean-"

"Edward!" Envy groaned as Winry turned to their new companion, a bright grin on her face, "You're quite handsome, aren't you? Do you have a girlfriend?"

Edward blinked. He turned away from Russell to regard Winry with golden eyes which soon widened, "Winry?_!_"

Blue eyes blinked at him, "Well yes, that is my name – technically, it's not but I much prefer it-"

"Her birth name's Winnie," Envy interjected with a smirk on his face, "Winnie the Pooh-OUCH!"

Envy growled at his best friend who had a wrench in her hand, rubbing his abused head, "Damn it Win, how many times are you going to hit me with that stupid wrench?_!_ You're killing all my brain cells!"

"She's not killing enough of them since you're still acing the exams." Russell pointed out casually, and Envy glowered at him.

"You're just envious I'm better than you at Physics, Russell." He smirked.

"I will hit you a dozen more times if you use that name again!" Winry yelled at him, crossing her arms, "I told you I hate that name, En!"

"It was a joke…" Envy mumbled as he scratched his head. "_You_ don't listen to me when I tell you I hate being called a girl."

"I should hit you for that-" at this, Winry raised her wrench with a threatening glare. Envy sweatdropped, "…I'm joking, Win."

Winry huffed. Then she smirked, "Well, I'm officially changing my name this Saturday anyway," she revealed, "On the other hand, you, En, can't change your girly appearance."

Envy glared at her, "I think I will cut my hair until it reaches my neck this Saturday as well." He said.

Winry pouted at him, "Awww, don't do that En!" She nearly whined, reaching out to feel his purple locks, "It's already only up to the middle of your back! That's so short!"

"Apparently not short enough," Envy replied a little scathingly. Winry looked at him with huge, pleading blue eyes and he sighed, raising a hand to his black headband, "Fine, fine. I won't cut it. Satisfied? Now let go of my hair."

"No one can resist Winry's demands when she gives them those eyes," Russell mock whispered to Edward who stood staring at the duo in surprise. "Not even Envy and he's her best friend."

"Best…friend…?"

"Yeah, they're like a pair – the two of them, Envy's easily the most popular guy in school and Winry's one of the hottest girls around," Russell smirked, "She rejected loads of guys who asked her out, though, and when they pursued her, I heard she hit them with her wrench. I suspect she likes Envy."

"Winry…likes _Envy_?"

"Nah, it's just a guess, no one knows who Winry really likes," Russell said as he leaned back in his seat. He smirked at the stunned Edward, "She and Envy did dance together at the school dance though. She was gorgeous then."

"I see…" Edward said quietly.

Russell looked at him, "You know, one thing Winry and Envy have in common is that they take crap from no one," he said lightly, but met Edward's eyes, "And although she hits him with her wrench, she's really protective towards him."

"Who knows, Winry could be secretly lesbian, since Envy looks so much like a girl."

Edward rolled his eyes, "I doubt it," he said dryly. "Who do you like, Russell?"

Russell blinked, then smirked, "Me? I like all the girls in this school – well, the pretty ones anyway," he flipped his fringe to the side, "I would like Envy if he was a girl too. I bet if he was a girl he would be hotter than Winry."

"Um, Russell?" Schieszka said in her quiet voice. "You should stop calling Envy a girl – he doesn't look too happy."

Russell looked to where Envy was glowering at him, holding up a threatening fist, "Still haven't learnt your lesson, Russell?"

"I was just hypothetically speaking, Envy," Russell said in self defense, smirking, "I didn't say you were a girl. I said _if_ you were a girl."

"Envy?" Ed spoke up. Envy turned to him. "Maybe you could try tying up your hair – you might look less…feminine that way."

"Yeah, Edward looks like a guy." Schieszka pointed out. "His hair is long as well."

"I…I can let you borrow my hair tie." She offered.

Envy blinked. He turned to Schieszka, who flushed and removed the hair tie from her brown hair, letting it fall in wavy curls. She held it out to Envy.

Envy smiled at her as he received the black hair tie from her, "Thanks, Schies."

Schieszka blushed even further, as she muttered a soft, "You're welcome, Envy."

Envy removed the headband from his hair, dropping it into his lap. Gathering clumps of his wild purple hair, he lifted it high behind his head, using free hand to take Schieszka's hair tie and tie his hair into a high ponytail.

When he had finished, he put stray strands of purple hair behind his ears, "So? How do I look?"

Russell smirked, "Hot like a gir-OW!"

Winry glared at Russell as she hit him with her wrench. She then turned to Envy, smiling sweetly, "You look great, En."

"You're pretty." Schieszka said. Envy turned to her in surprise, and she stuttered, "I-I mean-"

Envy sighed. He turned to Ed, who was staring at him, a light flush on his cheeks. "What do you think, Ed?"

"I-I, um…" Envy had his answer from the way the blond boy was stuttering like the girl who had a crush on him. Sighing, the purple haired teen removed the hair tie, handing it back to Schieszka before lifting his headband on his lap and proceeding to tie it back around his hair.

"Sorry, Envy." He heard Ed apologize.

"It's alright Ed," he said as he fastened the headband securely, "I like my headband anyway."

"Where did you get it from?"

Envy hesitated, "I had it with me when I woke up."

"Woke up?"

"It's a long story," Envy said quickly. He wasn't sure he wanted Ed to know. "I'll tell you some other time alright?"

Edward nodded. "Alright."

The bell rang, signaling the end of break. Envy stood up, "Well, back to class." He said, looking around, "Where's Winry and Schieszka?"

"They went to return their plates." Ed informed him, rising from his seat as well.

"I see." Envy said. He yawned, then sat down, "Guess I'll better wait."

"Come on, Ed," Russell said to the blond, "Let's head off first."

Ed looked at Envy, before he nodded and followed Russell.

"Right."

* * *

><p><em>The next chapter should have Edvy so review if you want to read it =x Haha, I'm kidding; please review of your own volition, I would love to hear what you think :)<em>


	7. Chapter 7: Human

Hi people, I'm back for a while :) Thanks to those who read and reviewed, as usual. I"ll reply your reviews on the weekend, when I'm more free :)

I had this chapter written before my busy week started but I could only post it now. I'm not sure when I'll next be able to write and update but I hope you guys enjoy reading all the same :) Thank you for your interest in this story. As promised, this chapter has a bit of Edvy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Full Metal Alchemist or its characters.

* * *

><p>"Hey Ed?"<p>

"Yeah?"

"You like Envy, don't you?"

Ed choked on the water he was drinking at the teasing tone in Russell's voice. He coughed, gagging a little as the water went down his windpipe, before turning to Russell with widened eyes, "What?"

Russell smirked at him, "You want Envy as your boyfriend, don't you?" He asked casually. "Well, you'll have to get through his legions of fans."

"W-What gave you that idea?" Ed finally managed, a disbelieving look on his face. "I don't like Envy that way!"

Russell blinked at him, as if he was honestly surprised. "You don't?" He asked curiously. "What's with all those longing glances then? You were blushing like Schieszka when he asked you how he looked, and she likes Envy."

Ed twitched, "Schieszka likes Envy?" He asked blankly.

"Yeah, it's quite obvious." Russell said. He gave Ed an amused glance. "Sure you don't like him?"

Ed nodded his head furiously once he had gotten over his surprise. "He just really looks like someone I knew."

"I see." Russell said. He raised a hand to his chin in contemplation, before saying, "There's something about Envy you should know."

Ed looked at him curiously. "What is it?"

Russell looked at him in an almost scientific manner, as if assessing him, before he said with a smile, "I'd tell you, but I think it would be better if Envy told you himself," he shrugged lightly. "You know, issues of trust and all that."

Ed looked at him, golden eyes slightly narrowed. "I suppose so." He said.

* * *

><p>Edward sighed as he sat in his seat in the Chemistry lab. Apparently, their teacher was on medical leave and there didn't seem to be a substitute so they were free to do whatever they wanted for the period.<p>

"So Ed, what do you think of school so far?"

"It's fine, I guess." Ed turned and smiled at the other blond boy, "The people here are pretty nice."

Alfonse smiled back at him, noticing Ed's gaze straying away. "Thinking of something?"

"Yeah," Ed replied distractedly, his gaze fixed on a certain purple haired teen who seemed to be reading his notes, "Hey Alfonse? Do you know Envy?"

"Yeah," Alfonse replied with a smile, "I sit beside him during Physics, and he helps me with questions I'm unsure of."

"Hmmm." Ed said, still staring, "What kind of person is he?"

"Envy? He's a pretty nice guy, polite to girls except Winry maybe, athletic, good in his studies and lends a hand to those who need his help," Alfonse recounted with a fond smile, "He's popular with both the girls and guys. Though, he can be vulgar at times, but only when he's annoyed. He doesn't curse for no reason."

"He doesn't beat people up?"

Alfonse blinked, then laughed, "Actually, he does," Ed turned to blink at him and he continued, "That's how we met, actually. He saved me from getting beaten up from bullies at the beginning of the year and we've been friends since then."

Ed blinked again. The beginning of the year – so Alfonse had been friends with Envy for quite some time. Which meant Envy had been in this world for even longer.

The blond turned his gaze to the purple haired teen. Yet, was he the Envy he had known, or an alternate version of him? He didn't seem to recognize him; though he had been surprised at Ed not being short. Which meant Envy must have remembered him somehow, even if he did not seem to know who Ed was.

So the Envy he was seeing in front of him was most likely the Envy he knew. Ed nodded slightly to himself. He could understand that Winry and Russell and even Schieszka did not recognize him – they were probably alternate versions of the people he knew back in Amestris, as Alfonse was. He doubted there was an alternate version of Envy – he wasn't even human. One Envy was enough, thank you very much.

Did Envy have amnesia, then? It could be possible. Hell, it was most likely what had happened. The last moment Ed had seen Envy was when he had disappeared into the Gate, and now he was here, in front of him, as a student in a high school with almost no memory of him at all.

He couldn't make sure Envy was a homunculus by the Ouroboros on his thigh like he had in the past – the purple haired teen was wearing pants. Ed still found the notion a little hard to believe – his enemy had always been clad in his black tank top and black skirt- well, skort, in all their encounters, revealing the proof of him being a homunculus on his left thigh.

And even if Envy still had the mark, he couldn't exactly ask Envy to pull down his pants so he could check, could he? Ed grimaced. No, that would be beyond awkward – and probably land him in the hospital like Russell – on his first day, no less.

Ed sighed. He watched as Envy talked with Russell, who was sitting beside him, seeming to be in a discussion over some Physics concept. He smirked, remembering how Envy had said to Russell he was envious of his Physics prowess.

Envy studying Physics instead of cutting up a live human body to get a real life example – no wait, that was Biology. Edward sighed. This world was complicated – back in his world, Science was Science and its principles were mostly related to that of Alchemy. He supposed that equated Physics in the terms of this world. Or was it Chemistry?

Deciding not to dwell over the issue, Edward turned his attention back to Envy. He seriously doubted he could be any more surprised in the day. He had just seen Winry being Envy's best friend and hitting him with her _wrench_ (well at least he wasn't the victim for once) and Envy not even hitting her back in response. Alfonse had told him Envy had saved him from being bullied, and now Envy and Russell – the alternate version of Russell anyway, were discussing Physics concepts with their rival,_ studying_ together.

Oh and no one had made fun of his height – not even Russell or Envy. Ed knew he was much taller now, but it was still strange to not have to retort to people calling him short, mini sized, a pipsqueak (Envy's favorite), whatever. Not that he wanted to be short. Ed smirked at the realization that he was taller than Envy now, and he could no longer change his height. Ed would have mocked Envy for that, had he remembered him.

"You ask him!"

"No, you ask him!"

"But, what should I say?_!_"

Ed raised an eyebrow at the group of whispering girls looking at Envy, who was immersed in his discussion with Russell. The girls here sure were different from those he knew. He remembered the violent Winry, the cool Lieutenant Hawkeye, his strict teacher. Vaguely, he wondered if they missed him. At least they still had Al.

Ed sighed, turning away from depressing thoughts. He would find a way to get back to his world – he had to. He hadn't even said goodbye to Winry, Pinako, Izumi, and Al…

"Um, Envy!"

Ed watched as Envy blinked, then raised purple eyes to regard the blonde curiously. "Yeah?"

The blonde blushed. She was wearing a tight white blouse and a violet skirt which reached her kneecaps. She was a little on the short side, but pretty. Ed vaguely wondered if she was going to confess to Envy, Russell and Alfonse did say he was popular after all. Yet he didn't seem to have a girlfriend – Ed scoffed lightly at the thought.

"A-Are you taking part in the talent show?"

"…What?"

"There's an upcoming talent show…" the girl said hesitantly at Envy's curious expression. "The student council decided on it…"

"There is?" Envy asked, sounding puzzled. He turned to Russell. "Why host a talent show?"

Russell smirked with a shrug, "'Cause school's boring?"

"Because we wanted to give the students a chance to de-stress," Alfonse said and Edward looked at him in surprise. He had forgotten Alfonse had told him he was part of the student council. The blond smiled, "We talked to the teachers and principal, and they agreed it might help students focus on studying better once they've had their fun."

"Yeah," Russell agreed, smiling wryly, "Don't want students to collapse in exhaustion after all."

"So are you taking part, Envy?" The blonde girl asked somewhat nervously.

"Is that even a question? Of course he's going to take part!" A tall boy Edward didn't know the name of called out, grinning widely, "Right, Envy?"

"How could Envy not participate?" The red haired boy beside him asked in bemusement.

"Please take part, Envy!" Another girl stepped up from behind the blonde. She was a bespectacled girl with plain long black hair and black eyes, yet she had a determined gaze behind her glasses. "We would love to see you perform."

"Yeah, Envy! You're the most talented amongst us!"

"Envy's going to take part in the talent show?_!_ Can I join him_!_?" Ed heard the excited voice of a girl.

"Envy! You totally should participate! Please?_!_"

Ed watched as Envy twitched, "Why me?" He demanded, pointing his index finger at Russell. "Why not him? He should show support for his own idea, shouldn't he?"

Russell put his hands up, "Hey, it wasn't my idea, it was the girls', they probably just wanted to see Envy perform on stage!"

"Besides," he smirked, giving a sly wink, "My talent is with the ladies, and I can't exactly show that on stage."

Envy rolled his eyes. "I can't take part – I don't have any talents worth showing," he told the class simply, "I can run, study and dance a little, but not enough that it can be considered a talent. I can't exactly fight on stage either."

"He's lying!" A feminine voice called from the back. Everyone turned to where Winry was seated, smirking, "He can sing! Right, En-vy?" She sing songed.

"He can?_!_"

"I told you Envy could sing!" The black haired girl behind the blonde who had approached Envy grinned, "Pay up, Sophie!"

Sophie pouted, "I thought he could dance!"

"WINRY!" Envy yelled, not looking too happy, Ed thought in amusement. "My voice's not good enough, damn it!"

"Oh really?" Winry smiled mischievously at him. She held up her phone, "Should I let them be the judge?"

Envy paled, his skin becoming whiter than it already was, "NO!" He shook his head, scowling, "Why must I take part? I don't want to."

"Why not, Envy?"

Envy blinked. Ed looked as he twisted around to regard the owner of the light voice which had spoken, "Ling?"

Ling smiled at him. He was a black haired boy who was seated in the seat behind Envy. He had his long hair in a low ponytail and was clothed casually in a red shirt with a design Ed didn't recognize, and faded blue trousers.

"It seems everyone wants you to take part in the talent show," Ling said cheerfully. Ed noticed his eyes were half closed, and that the lab was silent, save for his voice, "So why don't you? We're all looking forward to hearing you sing."

He opened his eyes. "I would like to hear you sing as well, Envy. I'm sure you have a good voice."

There was a chorus of agreement. Ed switched his gaze back to Envy, who, to his surprise, seemed to have a light flush on his pale cheeks. "Really?"

Ling nodded. "Yeah."

His voice was drowned out by all the others, but Envy seemed to have heard him all the same. He blinked, then looked away with a sigh. "Fine…"

The whoops and yells and whistles that followed almost made Ed jump in his seat. He looked to Envy, frowning slightly when he noticed that the sin seemed to be blushing. The blond shifted his gaze to Ling, who was smiling.

"I told you he would participate!"

"Well, our monitor did ask him. Envy seems to respect Ling."

"…I think it may be more than that…"

"Thank you, Envy!" The blonde girl who Ed knew now as Sophie said, her eyes shining. She smiled brightly, "We'll look forward to hearing you sing!"

"Here," Envy raised an eyebrow at the grinning Russell who was holding out a piece of paper to him, "Your application form. I've already filled it out for you, you just have to give it your pretty little signature."

Envy stared at him, before he scoffed and took the paper from Russell. Purple eyes scanned it. Name: Envy Evans. Age: 17. Sex: male. Envy's eyes narrowed as he noticed Russell had cancelled out the letters 'F' and 'e'.

The purple haired teen turned to glare at Russell, who merely grinned, "Sorry Envy," he said unapologetically, amusement in his voice. "Just my sub-conscious thinking, you know?"

Envy snorted. He turned his attention back to the innocuous looking piece of paper. Once he had finished checking every category, he took a pen he had placed behind his ear and signed his name with a smooth flourish.

He roughly handed the paper back to Russell, who smirked as he took it from the purple haired teen, "Thanks Envy. You've saved me the trouble of finding a representative from our class."

"Oh, didn't I tell you?" He said innocently as Envy looked at him in surprise, "Every student council member has to find at least one representative from their class."

Envy stared at him for a while, before declaring, "I hate you."

"What? Hey, I wasn't the one who convinced you to join!" Russell protested. He pouted as Envy turned away from him. "Why don't you hate Ling instead?"

"Ling's nice." Was the simple, soft reply.

Russell stared, before he shook his head. "_If you weren't so cute…"_ he trailed off amusedly in his mind.

"What's wrong, Ed?" Alfonse asked the blond boy, his lips quirking, "Do you want to take part in the talent show too? I could help you sign up."

"Eh? No, it's not that," Ed shook his head quickly. He stole a glance at the black haired boy behind Envy. "Is this…Ling guy anyone special?"

"Ling? He's our class monitor," Alfonse revealed, "Though, I don't know much else about him."

"I see…" Ed said in contemplation. He looked towards Ling again, who seemed to be writing down something. Edward looked away.

Why was he so bothered by Ling? Perhaps it was because Envy had listened to him so easily; Edward couldn't forget the blush on the sin's face, and the almost hesitant, shy way he had conceded to the other boy.

Edward scoffed. Envy- shy? Even if he had lost his memories, Envy now was still anything but shy. He was confident, popular, vulgar, Alfonse had said, but never shy.

The alchemist pushed down the feeling rising in him. It was an uncomfortable feeling. How could he be jealous, or even envious of Ling? He didn't even know the other boy. And yet he didn't like him already. Edward never disliked anyone on sight – alright, maybe Envy when he had been a homunculus, and that Colonel bastard…

Edward sighed.

Just what was this world doing to him?

* * *

><p>Edward walked quickly down the corridor. The bell had just rung a few minutes ago. Hearing the giggles of girls, he grimaced and quickly made his way to his former enemy's side.<p>

"Hey Envy," he greeted the sin as he moved to walk beside him, smiling. The girls wouldn't disturb him if he was with Envy, for some reason. "You're taking part in the talent show, huh?"

"Apparently," Envy gave a long suffering sigh, "And it's all Winry's fault."

"I heard that!" Winry said as she came up from behind the boys, hands on her hips but a grin on her face, "You should thank me, En! Once the girls hear you sing, you'll be even more popular!"

"I don't want to be popular with the girls," Envy grumbled to his best friend, "I'm not interested in any of them."

Winry blinked at him, "But I thought you said you had someone you liked when you rejected Schieszka!" She pointed out.

Envy blinked, then flushed, "Uh, h-she's not in this school," he said quickly. "You wouldn't know her."

Winry rolled her eyes, "Aren't I your best friend, En? You think I can't tell when you're lying?" She asked dryly. "You like a guy, don't you?"

To Ed's amusement and surprise, Envy blushed. "What makes you think that, Win?" He denied, face red. "I don't like anyone – maybe I was lying to Schieszka, you know?"

"Who is it, Envy?" Winry asked, ignoring him. She glanced at him mischievously, "It's Edward, isn't it?"

Ed was surprised. "What? Me?"

"What the hell, Winry? No!" Envy said in disbelief, and Ed felt a pang in his chest, "I just met him!"

"But you said he was the guy of your dreams…" Winry smirked, winking, "Maybe it's love at first sight?"

"I meant that literally," Envy said wryly, lifting a hand to his forehead. "You know, those dreams I was having? Edward was in them."

"You dreamt of me…?" Ed asked.

Envy turned to him, as if just remembering his presence, "I-uh, I dreamt of someone who looked like you – I don't know if it was you," he rambled, and Ed couldn't help but find it cute. He blinked at his own thoughts. "I mean, there was a shorter- sorry, version of you in my dream in this unknown bright place…"

"I understand." Ed said, and he did.

"Oh," Envy blinked. He smiled at Edward. "Alright then. Sorry for the misunderstanding – Winry here likes to drag me into all sort of situations; my love life, my social life…like forcing my involvement in the talent show." He ended dryly.

"It's an unwritten rule that the most popular guy has to take part in the high school's talent show, En!" Winry insisted, "Haven't you watched all those movies before?"

"Unfortunately I have, since _you_ dragged me to them…" Envy muttered under his breath.

Winry huffed at him. She then turned to Edward, who blinked as she smiled at him, "So Edward you're the literal guy of Envy's dreams?" She asked teasingly, "I'm Winry Smithers by the way, Envy's best friend." She held out her hand with a sheepish grin, "I just realized I haven't introduced myself. So, pleased to meet you."

Edward took her hand, "Right, Edward Elric, as you already know," he smiled at her. It was strange, introducing himself to Winry – well, someone who had the same name and appearance of his childhood friend. "It's nice to meet you…Winry."

Winry grinned at him, making Ed feel a tinge of nostalgia. She shook his hand, then took her hand back. Ed noticed her hand was less smooth than it looked, and wondered if this Winry was a mechanic as well. Judging from the wrench she had hit Envy and Russell with, she probably was. He watched as she turned away.

"I'm off to my class now, bye En, bye Edward!"

"See you later, Win." Envy called after his best friend, who waved at him with a smile before departing.

"She's not taking the same class as us?"

"Nope, Winry doesn't take Physics – she takes some complicated course in Mechanics in place of it," Envy explained as they walked along. Then he seemed to realize something, "Oh damn it, it's Physics now isn't it? Shit."

"Why? I thought Physics was your favorite subject." Ed asked in bemusement as he stared down at Envy. It felt rather strange to look down at Envy, instead of glaring up at him. It was something he could definitely get used to, though.

"It is, I hate the substitute teacher though." Envy glared with a hatred in his eyes that took Ed aback. It reminded him of the old Envy – the homunculus he had known. "He's a bastard."

"Substitute?"

"Yeah, Mr Booris – that's our Physics teacher; is hospitalized because of a serious illness," Envy said, sympathy in his voice. He narrowed his eyes, "And he's been replaced by a frigid, utterly boring bastard."

"Surely he's not that bad?" Envy looked at Ed with a raised eyebrow, and he started to amend, "Er, I mean-"

Envy sighed. He turned his attention back to the front. "It's just that our new Physics teacher has a serious grudge against me," he said dryly, purple eyes narrowed in extreme annoyance, "And I don't even know why."

"Interesting…" Edward said softly.

Envy smiled apologetically at him. "Sorry, Ed," he said, "You're new yet I seem to be bothering you with my problems. You don't even know me that well."

"_Don't assume you know the first fucking thing about me!"_

Ed blinked at the memory of the voice in his mind. He looked at the new Envy, who was smiling at him genuinely – the Envy he had known never smiled, only smirked or grinned, and if he seemed to be smiling, it was an evil smile.

"Envy," Ed found himself voicing hesitantly. He had to know, "Do you mind if I ask you something…personal?"

Envy blinked, before he gave Ed another smile that made Ed feel even more guilty. "What is it, Ed?"

Ed looked him in the eye, "Envy…do you want to know about your past?"

"…My past?"

Envy wasn't smiling at him now, but Ed continued on, "The reason why you've been seeing me in your dreams is because they're not dreams, but memories," he took a deep breath, locking his golden gaze with Envy's surprised amethyst, "I knew you, Envy."

Envy looked surprised, stunned even, and Edward felt the guilt pouring in.

What was he doing? Why had he said that? It was the first time he had seen Envy in such a long time, and here he was, living a normal life, not killing people. He seemed perfectly content with his life, and here Ed was, saying things because of his own selfish purposes – because he didn't want Envy to forget, because maybe, just maybe, Envy was the key to his way home.

Because, even after all these years, he still wanted to go home.

But for Envy, this world was his home – the home he had never been allowed to have.

"Ed…" Envy was saying, and Ed quickly tuned back in. The sin didn't look angry, or even annoyed, just hesitant, and...fearful? "To tell the truth? I don't want to know. Because I know I was a bad person, and back then, I have a feeling I wasn't worth much."

The purple haired teen shook his head, "I want to start anew – I _have_ started a new life." He said, as if to convince himself, "I have…friends now, people who care about me, people who I've come to care about. Whatever I did…whatever I've done, I want to forget."

"Because from now on, I'm going to make up for all the bad things I've done," Envy said, and there was a set determination in his voice, "Mum said I could do that by taking up a job to help people when I've grown up, so I'm going to do that."

"I'll be a doctor, maybe. It's a job that helps heal people." Envy said as he gave the surprised Ed a slightly fond smile.

"So that's why I want to forget – because if I remember, I might not…have the will to continue with my life now." Envy said, his tone turning hesitant. He lowered his gaze. "And I don't want that. Why…should I jeopardize my existence because of something I can't even remember?"

"Envy…"

Ed watched as Envy flushed lightly, his pale cheeks turning a pretty pink, "I'm sorry, I know I might not be making sense," he mumbled, "You must think me a coward, Ed…"

"No, Envy." Ed said. They had stopped walking in a lone corridor, and before he could stop himself, the Full Metal Alchemist found himself moving forward to draw his former enemy into a hug.

Envy's eyes widened. "E-Edward?" He asked hesitantly.

Edward exhaled. He bent his head, resting his chin on the sin's shoulder. He wrapped his arms around Envy tightly, bringing him close. The sin felt cold in his arms – but his heart was so warm.

Ed smiled. "You're the only thing I have left from home," he said softly, breath brushing past Envy's ear. "I'm glad you've changed, Envy."

"_I would be glad, Envy. I would be glad, happy to know that you've changed for the better."_

Envy smiled wryly, "You sound like Winry, you sure you're not her long lost brother?" He teased as he returned Ed's hug. He was so warm. "You know what Ed? You're the first person I've told this to, and I don't know why…I haven't even told Winry."

"_You're the first person I've hugged in three years."_ Ed thought, but didn't say aloud.

It was strange. Even back in his world, Edward had never been one for personal contact. He'd mostly only let Winry and his teacher hug him – Ed could still remember the time when she had grabbed both Al and him in a bone crushing hug after beating them up, pure relief in her voice. He smiled sadly at the memory.

And now here he was, in another world, hugging Envy, of all people, and not wanting to let go.

"Ed?" He heard Envy's amused but slightly breathless voice ask, "You're crushing me."

Ed blinked, he hadn't realized he had been gripping Envy so tightly. Carefully, he released the sin, stepping back and giving him a sheepish grin, "Sorry."

Envy smirked at him, "It's alright," he brushed off. He then paused, hesitance creeping back into his voice. "Hey Ed…can I ask you something about the past me?"

"Yeah sure, go ahead." Edward replied with a smile. He wondered what Envy would ask.

"Was I…a monster?"

That had not been what he was expecting. Ed stared as he realized Envy was being serious. The sin had his fist clenched, his amethyst gaze meeting Ed's surprised golden eyes. His eyes were troubled and fearful, but filled with a certain resolution to know the answer to his question.

Ed contemplated. The honest answer would be yes, perhaps Envy had been a monster – he had killed countless people, killed Ed himself, though Al had revived him, and wasn't even human but a creation of humans – a homunculus – an artificial human, one whom could be brought back to life.

But as Ed stared at anxious purple eyes, he found he couldn't say that to the sin. He knew Envy deserved an honest answer, but he had said he wanted to forget about his past. And Ed would help him forget – he couldn't bear to see Envy revert to his previous self, so full of vengeance and malice, so lost, so…lonely.

"No," Ed said softly, honestly; Envy had only killed and been so vengeful for he had been abandoned by Hohenheim and made use of for the many years of his life. No one had shown him care, no one had shown him love.

Edward remembered Lust – she had killed as many people as Envy, but the Ultimate Spear had been the homunculus with the greatest desire to become human. He remembered Gluttony; who followed Lust everywhere she went like she was his older sister or mother; and went crazy when she died for the last time. He recalled Wrath, the small homunculus who began to truly act like his name once his 'mother' was gone.

The alchemist clenched his fist as he remembered Sloth, Wrath's mother figure and _their_ mother; despite her inhumanity, she had called him and Al her sons in the end. He remembered Pride – the special homunculus who could age, who had a wife, a son. And he could still vividly remember Greed's death – the first time he had killed.

And of course, he remembered Envy; his number one enemy. Envy; the oldest and most powerful homunculus – teasing about his height, full of malevolence and vengeance, androgynous with his unusual choice of clothing and high voice, dangerous with his shapeshifting abilities and combat skills...

Yet, Envy seemed to be the homunculus whom remembered the most about his past, which had driven hiim to his hatred of Ed. He had, ironically, been the most human.

All the homunculi – Sloth, Pride, Gluttony, Lust, Wrath, Greed and Envy; they had all had human appearances and qualities.

Perhaps, deep down inside, they had all been human, more human than they had cared to admit.

"Edward?"

"No," Edward said, his voice louder this time. He met Envy's unusual purple eyes confidently, "No Envy, you were not a monster."

"I wasn't?"

"You weren't," Edward agreed with a nod. He smiled genuinely at Envy. The sin looked so surprised; with wide purple eyes, an almost vulnerable gaze- so, _human_.

"You're not a monster, Envy." How ironic that the homunculus who had least wanted to be human was now one, the only homunculus alive whom was living as a human, living a normal life. Ed wondered if this was the Gate's twisted sense of humor, even if it seemed to have given him a second chance at life. It seemed impossible, but then again Envy was a homunculus, a product of the Gate.

"I'm glad…" Envy said, a genuine smile on his pale face. He seemed practically radiant, his purple eyes shining in relief, smiling beautifully – at him, Ed thought dazedly. He blinked, his heart pounding in his chest as Envy leaned towards him, placing a light kiss on his left cheek.

"Thank you…Edward."


	8. Chapter 8: Encounter

Hi everyone, it's so early in the morning and I'm so sleepy though I need to study. Ate breakfast, and even music and milk won't wake me up. Mind's still recovering from the pounding headache yesterday I guess.

Anyway I've managed to get this (short) chapter up, so hope everyone enjoys reading as usual. It'll be the last chapter for a week or so. Thankfully it wasn't written today. Excuse me if I'm not making sense, just feeling really tired and sleepy. Yawn.

Oh yeah, I don't own Full Metal Alchemist. Too lazy to copy and paste the disclaimer this time.

* * *

><p>"Uh, Envy?"<p>

"Yeah?"

"Why are we running?" Ed asked once he had overcome his surprise at Envy taking hold of his wrist and dashing off. Something told him the sin did this often.

"Because we're late for that bastard's class," Envy shouted back, "I was late yesterday, and if you're late he will probably pick on you as well."

"Can you catch up, Ed? I could slow down a little."

"Nah, it's fine," Ed replied with a grin. He gently removed Envy's grip on his wrist, moving to run beside the sin. "I have pretty good stamina." He said as he moved his gaze to Envy, remembering all the times he had to run in his and Al's quest for the Philosopher's Stone…especially during their encounters with the Homunculi. How ironic he was running to class with Envy now – something he'd never thought he would be doing even in his dreams.

"Well if that's the case you should join the track team," Envy returned Ed's grin with a smirk, "They're looking for fast runners."

"Are you in the track team?"

"Nope, I'm in the Karate Club," Envy said. He sighed, a slightly exasperated expression on his face. "They still haven't stopped hounding me though."

"Cool, who else is in the Karate Club?" Ed smiled.

"Er, Ling – he's the Vice Captain, I'm the Captain…he was actually supposed to be Captain but he refused our seniors' offer politely, so I got the position…" Envy said, trailing off, smiling, "He's a really capable martial artist."

"I see…" Ed said, his eyes narrowed as he took in the admiring tone in Envy's voice. For some reason, he felt displeased.

The blond looked at the purple haired teen, who had turned his gaze back to the front. He couldn't help but notice that Envy's cheeks were slightly pink, just like they had been a few minutes ago…

_Ed stared as Envy withdrew, blushing, "Uh I'm sorry Ed, I didn't mean to," he said quickly. "I mean, Winry sometimes kisses me on the cheek to show her appreciation, so I thought…"_

"_Cute."_ _Ed thought dazedly as he stared at the flushed sin. He could see why Envy was so popular with the girls – he was, for lack of a better word, cute; the way he rambled, how he blinked those pretty purple eyes, how he was so prone to blushing with his pale skin…Ed quickly crushed the urge to hug Envy and never let go._

_Unconsciously, Ed raised a hand to his cheek, feeling himself flush – what was wrong with him? It was just a kiss on the cheek – Winry – the Winry he knew had done that many times to him and Al; but then Winry was a girl, and Envy was another guy._

"_Ed? I understand if it made you uncomfortable…sorry, I won't do that again," Envy was saying, embarrassed but apologetic, and Ed's gaze was drawn to those pale, soft looking lips. "Edward? Are you angry at me?"_

"_I…" Ed began. He shook his head, inhaling so he wouldn't accidentally let any unwanted thoughts slip, "Sorry Envy, I was just surprised." The alchemist admitted as he let his hand fall, "My childhood friend used to do that."_

"_Oh." Envy blinked. He still looked guilty. "Sorry Edward, I won't do that again. I have no idea what came over me."_

"_It's alright, Envy," some part of him was feeling disappointed at Envy's words, but Ed brushed it away with a grin, "After all, I did hug you without any warning."_

_Envy blinked, as if remembering their hug, before grinning, cheeks pink, "True."_

The purple haired teen had glanced down at his watch then, and realized they were about to be late for their Physics class. And now they were running or Ed would be picked on by the 'bastard', or so Envy claimed.

"Hey Ed?" Envy asked as they sprinted along corridors. He had slowed down slightly, "Which club or sport are you going to join?"

"Eh? I haven't thought about that yet…" Ed admitted. He wondered if he was fit for the Karate Club.

"What do you like?"

Ed wasn't quite sure how to answer that question – he hadn't exactly had time to explore his interests. He was about to say alchemy – he was an alchemist after all, but remembered that this wasn't his world.

"I like reading I guess, Science…" He said hesitantly.

"Do you like sports?"

"Not really." He hadn't had the chance to play sports after all.

"If you're looking for something academic based, how about writing? You could join the Journalist Club which writes for the school magazine, or if you like Science perhaps you could join the Astronomy or Robotics Club…" Envy listed.

"No thanks, journalism doesn't really appeal to me," Ed said. He didn't see the appeal in writing about events in other people's lives. "I don't really write, I'm more of the type who does research and some planning…"

"Planning?" Envy looked back at him. He smiled. "I know, why don't you join the Student Council?"

"Student Council?" Wasn't that the club Russell and Alfonse were in?

"Yeah, the Student Council is officially considered as a club in our school," Envy informed him, "If you're good at planning you could become a member – they do stuff like organize school events, like that talent show I've been forced to join…" he mumbled.

Ed couldn't resist a grin as Envy pouted, "That sounds interesting, Envy. Is there any criteria for one to join the student council?"

"Not really, they say the popular people are all in the student council though," Envy said as he gave a smirk, "Why don't you join? It could make you more popular with the girls."

"Maybe…" Ed smiled back, he didn't want the girls approaching him like they did Envy though, "Hey Envy? Why aren't you in the Student Council?"

"Me? I guess it's 'cause I'm in the Karate Club?" Envy asked, bemused.

"Yeah, I mean you're pretty popular, aren't you?" Ed asked, shrugging, "So why didn't you join?"

"I guess it's because I don't really like to be in the spotlight," Envy said, to Ed's surprise. "I prefer to pursue my own interests, if you know what I mean."

"You like fighting?"

"Yeah, it's cool," Envy grinned, "That's why I'm in the Karate Club. I can't exactly go around beating up the people in this school if they haven't done any wrong, can I? And it gives me a good sparring partner too."

"Ling?"

"Yup." Envy replied, his eyes bright. He smiled at Ed, "It's fine if you don't want to join the student council Ed, it does take up much of one's time. They're always organizing one thing or another…like that time on Valentine's Day." He grimaced.

Ed smiled in amusement. "Bad memory, Envy?"

"Yeah, damn that Russell…" Envy muttered. He ran his free hand through his hair, "I swear, he's always trying to make my life a living hell. Winry too."

"What happened?"

"Uh, the Student Council decided to hold a kissing booth, and each member had to take the most popular guy from their class," Envy explained, wincing, "Apparently, Russell decided I was the most popular and dragged me to his stupid scheme to raise money for the school."

"So I ended up kissing dozens of people, on the cheek only of course," Envy said. He sighed. "Even so, kissing some people I didn't even know…I've never been so embarrassed in my life."

Ed grinned, "And they paid money for a kiss from you?" He said, amused, "I bet you had a long queue."

"Unfortunately," Envy nodded. "Most of them were girls, but there were a number of guys as well, in on the scheme to humiliate me, I bet…" he scowled slightly, "Even people I knew – Winry, Rick, Dean, Martha, John, Jessica, Alfonse, and of course, _Russell._"

"What did you do to him?" Ed smirked, he already knew the answer.

"I punched him of course – he wanted a special offer; said he was willing to pay extra, for his own stupid scheme no less…to give me a kiss on the lips." Ed's smirk widened as Envy winced, "When he recovered he gave me the money, and decided to kiss me on the cheek anyway."

"So, I guess nothing good came out of Russell's scheme, for you?" Ed grinned. He had to admit Russell was a genius for coming up with such a scheme. It was an easy way to earn money and embarrass poor Envy – which was amusing to see.

"Er, not really…" Envy said, but he seemed to be hiding something, judging by the redness of his cheeks.

"I must be the luckiest guy in the school," Ed said suddenly, causing Envy to turn to him questioningly. He smiled fondly at the purple haired teen. "I didn't have to pay a single cent to receive a kiss from you."

Ed watched in satisfaction as Envy blushed, drawn away from whatever thoughts he had been having. "I guess," he said, and gave Ed a smile, "But who knows? You seem to be getting popular with the girls, and it's only your first day of school. Maybe next year you could hold your own kissing booth too."

"Perhaps." Ed smiled at Envy. He found himself wondering whether Russell had video taped the scene on Valentines' Day. He would pay the rascal for that. "You know Envy, I can't believe we're actually having a conversation while running to that bastard's class."

Envy blinked, as if he hadn't realized that particular fact before Ed said it. Then he laughed. "We are, aren't we?" He grinned, "I believe you when you said you had good stamina."

Ed chuckled. He inhaled, smiling. "How far do we have to run, Envy?"

"We've almost reached, the Physics lab is just around the corner," Envy frowned, "I don't understand why they have to separate the labs for the different Sciences. This place isn't exactly small."

"Just another mystery of life." Ed said vaguely, grinning slightly. He didn't understand why, but he felt happy just chatting with Envy – perhaps it was because every time he encountered Envy in the past they would end up fighting. Or maybe it was because he had abstained from casual conversation with people he knew for so long, save for Alfonse.

Envy grinned back at him, "It's nice chatting with you, Ed," he said, and Ed could see the sincerity reflected in his eyes, "I would rather talk like this instead of attending that bastard's boring class."

Ed nodded, "We could study together," he agreed with a smile. "But I think I'd better not skip lessons on my first day of school."

"True, that." Envy said wryly. He turned his gaze back to the front, and soon stopped running, Ed halting beside him. "Here we are." He looked at his watch. "Good, we're only five minutes late."

"I could have sworn we were running for ten minutes."

"Nah, I'm a fast runner Ed, and so are you," Envy smirked, "I live near – well, near enough the school and when I wake up late because of my dreams, I don't take the bus, I run; like I did today."

"I saw you, I came out of the office just as you ran away from Miss Harper," Ed said, shaking his head in bemusement. He gave a sly grin, "So Envy, I've been making you late for school even before you met me, huh?"

Envy laughed in good humor, "Yeah Ed, hopefully the dream you won't make me late any longer." He teased.

Ed smirked as Envy reached forward to slide open the door. "Well, here goes nothing."

Ed watched as the purple haired teen stepped confidently into the Physics lab, speaking loudly, "Sorry we're late, I was taking the new student on a tour around the school." He said, sarcasm clearly heard in his voice.

Ed smirked, shaking his head inwardly. Smart Envy- since the Physics teacher was new, he was unlikely to have memorized their timetable.

"Detention for you after school Envy," Mr Mustang said dryly without looking away from the whiteboard, "As I recall, you had Chemistry before my period."

Ed blinked, then sighed. Well, that went Envy's excuse – the 'bastard' seemed to be sharper than they had assumed.

Then reality hit him and he stepped out from behind Envy – wait, that voice…

"Fine, you got me," Envy said, purple eyes narrowed. He seemed to scoff, "But at least let Ed off, will you, Mr Mustang? It's not his fault he's late."

Mr Mustang blinked. He turned away from the whiteboard. "_Ed?"_

"Yeah, Ed, he's the new student and my friend-"

"C-COLONEL?_!_"


	9. Chapter 9: Reunion

Hey people, I'm back, been busy with studying and handling twisted events and all. Thanks to those who read and those who reviewed, I will reply your reviews after I post this if I haven't already. I hope the wait wasn't too long.

Disclaimer: I don't own Full Metal Alchemist or its characters.

* * *

><p>The lab was silent at Ed's loud exclamation. His golden eyes were widened as he pointed his index finger at the surprised Mustang.<p>

"What the hell are you doing here?_!_"

"Fullmetal_?_!" Mr Mustang asked, equally surprised, his black eye wide, "You're a student here?"

"I-I just enrolled here, I'm a new student," Ed stuttered slightly, staring at his superior incredulously, "I'm supposed to be here. But you…" he trailed off.

Mustang looked at him, "It's a long story," he said. He raised an eyebrow at Ed, "Are you sure you're Fullmetal?"

"What?"

"You're…not short," Mustang said, staring at Ed in a mixture of surprise and amusement, "You're taller than Envy. Last I recalled, you were the _shortest _under my charge-"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT HE'S TINIER THAN A SPECK OF DUST UNDER YOUR HIGH AND MIGHTY SHOE, HUH COLONEL BASTARD?_!_"

To everyone's surprise, Mustang laughed. He gave the surprised Ed a grand smirk, "I take my words back. You're the real Fullmetal." He said wryly, "Only you could rant like that about your height."

"And you're the real Colonel bastard," Ed smirked back at his superior, "Speak for yourself – I never thought I'd see the mighty Roy Mustang reduced to a _substitute _teacher."

Roy glared, "Detention, Edward."

Ed gaped. "What the hell? Y-You can't do that!"

"I very well can, Fullmetal. I'm your teacher now." Roy said smugly before moving back to the board, "Now sit down and let me _teach _you Physics, Edward."

"Oh and by the way? You're still _shorter_ than me."

Ed glowered, forcing himself to clamp his mouth shut. He wouldn't give the bastard the satisfaction.

Grabbing Envy's wrist, the blond growled as he marched away from the entrance of the Physics lab, "Damn Colonel Bastard, taking advantage of his position…I bet he doesn't even know how to teach…why the hell is he _still_ my superior?"

"Uh, Edward?"

Ed looked back. "Yeah, Envy?"

Envy blinked at him, as if seeming to snap out of a trance, "I sit beside Alfonse," he informed the new student, "We have fixed seats in Physics."

"Oh." Edward said. He let go of Envy's wrist, rubbing the back of his neck with a sheepish smile, "Well, I guess I'll see you later then?"

"Yeah…" Envy said quietly. He managed a smile at Ed, "You can take one of the empty seats."

"Sure…" Ed said as he watched Envy walk away to where Alfonse was.

Ed sighed as he looked around for an empty seat. Envy didn't look angry at him, but there was a look of disappointment in his eyes which made Ed's heart clench in guilt. The sin had looked almost sad, which made Ed want to do something crazy like reach out and hug him and say he was sorry, just to see Envy smile genuinely at him again.

Ed's eyes widened and he had to resist the urge to slap his hand to his forehead at the memory of Envy's words – he had said the substitute teacher; who was Roy had a serious grudge against him and there he had been – acting like he knew the 'bastard', well, he did, but…

Ed heaved a sigh. Well, he had better find a seat first. Hopefully he could clear things up with Envy later, it wasn't as if Mustang was his friend, he was more of his mentor. Ed found that he couldn't bear seeing that look in Envy's eyes every time he attempted to talk to the purple haired teen.

It seemed that there were no empty seats – mostly everyone was seated in pairs; oh wait, there was one…beside Ling. Ed thought for a moment, before shrugging and making his way to the black haired boy's side.

"Hey, mind if I sit beside you?"

Ling turned to look at him. "I don't mind." He said simply with a mild smile.

Ed returned his smile. It wasn't as if Ling had done any wrong to him. He sat down. "My name's Edward Elric." He said, holding out his hand. "You're Ling, right?"

"Ling Yao," Ling introduced himself. He took Ed's hand and shook it firmly, smiling, "I'm the class monitor, if you have any queries you could approach me, Edward."

"Thanks, I'll remember that." Edward replied. Well, Ling seemed to be a nice person.

Ling smiled at him. They withdrew their hands and Ed moved his gaze to the front. "What is he teaching anyway?"

"He's going through the example in the practical book," Ling answered him, looking up from his book. "Do you have it with you?"

"I see." Ed said. He opened his black sling bag and began searching for the item. He soon found it and pulled the purple book out, placing it on the table. "Is it this one?"

"Yeah, turn to page 57," Ed opened the book, flipping the pages to the aforementioned page. "It's an experiment about quantum Physics. He's at the third paragraph."

Ed nodded. Having had nothing much to do, he had read through most of his textbooks and practical books before his enrolment in the school.

"He's a surprisingly…capable teacher," Ed commented as he listened to his superior in the military speak in the lab. "He knows his stuff, though Envy was right – he is a boring bastard."

Ling blinked, then looked at him. "You actually understand what he's teaching?" He asked in a voice which sounded amused.

"Yeah, I read through my textbooks before I enrolled in this school." Ed replied truthfully. "You don't understand?"

Ling shrugged, "Not that much," he confessed with a smile. "Physics is not one of my great subjects, I'm better at Chemistry."

"That's why I approach Envy if I need help solving a question," the black haired boy grinned a little, "He's really helpful, and top in Physics too."

"Quantum Physics is quite a complicated component. Since you understand it you may be on the way to becoming a Physics pro yourself." Ling said lightly, "You might even beat Russell and give Envy a run for his money."

"Thanks for the compliment, though I'm not sure if that'll happen," Ed grinned at him. Ling was surprisingly talkative. "Envy's that good in Physics, huh?"

"He is, he's good in the Sciences," Ling replied with a fond smile on his face. "He's best at Physics though. Russell's been trying to beat him in the exams but hasn't succeeded yet."

"_Well, Envy was created because of Science, Alchemy actually," _Ed thought. " Not even once?" He questioned, amused.

"Well, there was that one time…" Ling said thoughtfully. "But that was because Envy had accidentally skipped two pages worth of marks- he told me the papers were stuck together and he hadn't noticed."

"He still got a pretty good score though, Russell was reluctantly impressed."

"Amazing…" Ed smiled. It looked like he had found a new goal – to beat Envy in Physics. "He must deserve his position as the best in Physics then."

"He does. He's good in his studies but isn't boastful about it," Ling said. Ed watched as his eyes opened, his gaze affectionate, "It's refreshing."

Ed looked at him. "Hey Ling?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you kiss Envy on Valentines' Day?"

Ling looked at him like he was surprised Ed had asked such an unexpected question. And he probably was; Ed thought frantically once what he had said had come crashing down on him – hell, he himself was surprised he had even asked such a question out of the blue.

"I-I'm sorry!" The flustered blond quickly apologized, "I don't know why I brought that up – I guess I was just curious-"

"I did."

"-because Envy told me he had to kiss people he knew on Valentines' Day and it embarrassed him – what?" Ed stopped. He stared at Ling. "You did?"

Ling nodded. He opened his eyes. They were black. "I kissed Envy on Valentines' Day." He said.

"You did?" Ed repeated dumbly.

"Yep." Ling was smiling now, his eyes closed again. He laughed, rubbing the back of his head. "It was only on the cheek though."

"_Of course it was," _Ed wanted to say, but decided not to. He felt the slightest bit annoyed at Ling's flippancy at having kissed Envy.

"Yeah, Russell wanted to kiss him on the lips and he got punched," Ed said with an amused smile but sharp golden eyes. "You didn't get punched, did you?"

"Nope." Ling said cheerfully. "I had to pay extra though – to kiss Envy instead of getting a kiss from him." He chuckled, seemingly amused.

"How did he react?" Ed couldn't stop himself from asking.

"He was embarrassed of course," Ling said, seeming to smile at the memory. "Envy's cute when he's embarrassed, wouldn't you agree?"

"I guess…" Ed said carefully. Ling smiled at him.

"Don't worry Edward." He said, and Ed saw his black eyes. They were sharp, contrasting his laidback tone.

"We're not the only guys who think Envy's cute."

"Edward." Ed blinked. He watched as Ling's eyes closed and he smiled at him, and then turned his attention back to the front.

Roy was looking at him with a mockingly raised eyebrow, "Fullmetal, would you be so attentive as to repeat the last 3 sentences I said?"

Ed scowled. Typical of Mustang, using the same old trick. He looked at the board, and quickly deduced the answer from the diagram of the experiment drawn, "Colonel Bastard, you were explaining how the double-slit experiment works. You said it shows how matter and energy can display characteristics of both waves and particles. Since Physics dictates it to be so, the light we will shine will be absorbed like how photons are, producing bright and dark bands on the screen because of the interfering nature of the light waves. You concluded with saying this experiment establishes the principle known as wave-particle duality."

He had recited that from memory, just as he was sure his superior was teaching with not only his own understanding but his memory as well. They both did not belong in this world after all, it was fortunate Alchemy seemed to be similar to Physics in some ways, though it was probably much more related to Chemistry or Biology.

Roy almost looked surprised, but he nodded with a smirk, "Very good, Edward," he said, and there was surprisingly only a touch of sarcasm in his voice, "Though you missed one part – and that is how the experiment would have gone if light consisted strictly of particles."

Ed scoffed. "Whatever, you said the last three sentences." Damn, Physics was boring. He much preferred Alchemy – Equivalent Exchange was much more logical. There was no equivalent exchange in Physics. To shine a beam light and receive multiple beams of light in return? To give light and receive darkness_ and_ light? It was illogical.

"In case you weren't listening Edward, I mentioned that if light consisted of only particles, the light shone through the double slits would be reflected on the screen," Roy said casually, from memory, Ed suspected, "So if you were to shoot only particles through the double slits, they would make a pattern of two bands on the screen. Interesting theory of Equivalent Exchange, wouldn't you say?"

It was as if Mustang had read his mind. Ed stared for a while in disbelief – he had forgotten that solids and light differed, one was matter while the other consisted more of energy. He scowled at Mustang's smug expression, "Of course, Sir." But it didn't change the fact that Quantum Physics in this experiment did not follow the principle of Equivalent Exchange and was therefore illogical to him.

Mustang smirked. "Since I have finished explaining how the double slit experiment works, I want everyone to try it," Roy ordered as if he was still in the military, "Pair up with someone and take the apparatus from the boxes in front."

Ed twitched – great, now he had to carry out an experiment which was totally illogical in his principles. The blond sighed.

He wondered who he could pair up with. Well, the logical choice would be Ling since they were seated together, but Ed found his gaze straying away to Envy, who had an almost somber expression on his face – probably because of him, Ed thought, grimacing.

If so, he doubted Envy would be happy to work with him. Ed sighed. He recalled the brightness in Envy's eyes when he spoke of Ling and turned to the aforementioned black haired boy. "Hey, Ling? Do you mind partnering Envy? I'd like to work with Alfonse."

"Sure, Ed." Ling said, sounding happy – too happy, in Ed's opinion.

"Hey, Envy!" He watched as the dark haired boy made his way to Envy, who looked up in surprise,

"Ling?"

"We're partners for this experiment." Ling grinned at him, before turning to Envy's lab partner, "Sorry Al, you don't mind, do you? Edward said he'd like to work with you."

"Guess I'll go work with Ed then," Alfonse said with an accepting smile. He got up from his seat, walking away, "Have fun, Envy."

Edward watched as Alfonse made his way towards him. He smiled. "Hey."

Alfonse replied him with a wave, "Why didn't you partner Ling, Ed?"

Ed's smile faltered, "It's not that, it's just that I thought Envy needed his company…" he trailed off.

"I see." Alfonse said. He gave Ed a grin, "You seemed to be pretty knowledgeable about Quantum Physics just now, I guess I'll count on you in this experiment, yeah?"

"Yeah, you can count on me." Ed returned his grin, trying not to look at Envy and Ling.

Alfonse smiled, and turned to walk to the front to get the basket of apparatus. He soon came back, settling the basket on their tabletop. "By the way Ed, do you know Mr Mustang? You seem familiar with him."

"Yeah well, he's my superior back in my world…and now too, it seems," Ed scowled, "I have no idea what he's doing here."

Alfonse smiled, "You seemed glad to see him though," he pointed out casually.

"Glad? I guess I would be if he would stop mocking me, especially my height," Ed said, crossing his arms. He smirked. "After all, I'm not even short anymore." It was nice being tall.

"But…it's sort of nice having someone I can talk to about the past…" Ed admitted, and Alfonse's smile widened, "Besides Envy, that is."

Alfonse blinked, looking genuinely surprised. "Envy's from your world?" He asked softly. Ed looked at him with widened eyes, and he smiled, "No wonder he has such a unique name."

"I- Al, please don't tell him," Edward pleaded, holding his hands in front of him. "He doesn't want to remember his past…"

"I know." Alfonse said. When Edward didn't seem appeased, he laughed and placed a reassuring hand on his friend's shoulder, winking. "Don't worry, Ed. I understand. My lips are sealed."

"I'll let you tell Envy in your own time," Alfonse said with a gentle smile. "You may not be able to keep it a secret forever, Edward."

Edward sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I know." He said, looking as if he wanted to say something more but chose not to. _"I'm not sure if he even wants to talk to me at the moment…"_

"Ed," Alfonse said as he noticed Ed moving his gaze to Envy and Ling again. "Are you interested in Envy?"

"W-What?_!_" Ed spluttered, completely caught off guard. He turned to Al with disbelieving golden eyes. "Why does everyone think that?_!_"

Alfonse grinned at him, "Because we're supposed to be focusing on our experiment here but all you can pay attention to is him." He said teasingly.

"I-I'm just curious about him!" Ed defended himself. "He's changed a lot from the person I knew."

"Really?"

"Yeah!" Ed nodded his head vigorously. He flushed slightly at Al's scrutinizing gaze, looking away and taking their materials out of the red basket. "C'mon, let's do this stupid thing…" he grumbled.

Alfonse laughed as he helped Edward, "There's no need to be embarrassed Ed," he said, smiling, "It's normal to be interested in Envy, I know a couple of guys are."

Ed looked up, unable to help smirking, "Like that time on Valentines' Day?"

"Envy told you?" Alfonse asked, slightly surprised.

"Yeah," Ed nodded, his smirk widening, "I didn't know you felt that way about Envy, Al. Or did you just want to embarrass him?"

Alfonse didn't flush, but he looked embarrassed. "More of the latter, Ed. I couldn't resist the temptation," he grinned. "It was all in good fun anyway – I'm far from the only guy who requested a kiss from him."

"At least you didn't attempt to kiss him like Russell did," Ed grinned back, _"Or Ling._" His mind scoffed.

Alfonse laughed, "Yeah, that was amusing, Russell was really persistent." he smirked in amusement at the memory.

"I wish I had been there."

Alfonse chuckled, "It was one of Russell's more successful schemes," he agreed with a grin, "I tried to warn Envy but I wasn't quick enough. I'm not much of a runner."

"And Russell is?"

Alfonse nodded, "He was faster than me." He replied with a sheepish smile.

"But on a more serious note, Ed," the blond began as he carefully balanced the cardboard box with two slits on their table, "It's really quite fine for you to be interested in Envy. Envy himself is bisexual anyway."

"He is?" Ed asked, though he wasn't really surprised.

"Yeah he is," Alfonse affirmed with a reassuring smile as he handed the torchlight to Ed. His sea green eyes twinkled. "Who knows, if you're lucky enough maybe Envy will even agree to date you. He seems to like you well enough."

Ed blinked. He flushed slightly as he thought of the kiss Envy had given him.

"Nah…I've never really been lucky in my life, Al."


	10. Chapter 10: Revelations

Wow, this chapter is long. It's about, 14 pages? Haha, I really wanted to post today since it's my birthday and I was thinking I would do one of my favorite things (write/post) :) Haha, but everyone was really nice today and I guess I got delayed so I'm posting this the next day. Not that I'm complaining, heh. I'm happy.

Anway this chapter clears some things up, though the info may be a bit faulty cause like I said, I haven't watched Full Metal Alchemist for a long time (except recently, but they were earlier episodes). But this is an AU after all, so just take it as things in the past happening differently in this alternate universe, yeah? :) Hope everyone enjoys reading this chapter and do tell me what you think :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Full Metal Alchemist.

* * *

><p>Ed sighed as he exited his last class of the day, which was English. He trailed his golden gaze across the crowd of chattering students.<p>

"Looking for someone, Edward?" A fairly deep, amused voice asked.

"Yeah," Ed confessed lightly. He turned his gaze to Alfonse; "Have you seen Envy, Al?"

"I saw him leave with Russell." Al replied, a knowing smile on his face. "They were talking about going to the cafeteria."

"Ah, is that so?" Ed said, looking towards the distance. "Can you show me where it is?"

"Sure, I'll lead you there." Alfonse said as he walked ahead. "Though, why are you looking for Envy, Ed?"

Ed blinked as Al looked at him. "Well, I want to apologize I guess."

"Apologize?"

"Yeah, Envy looked kind of…betrayed just now," Ed sighed, the golden strands on his forehead slipping through his fingers as he brushed his hair to the side. "I mean, I knew he hated Mustang yet I acted like I knew him…well, I do, but…"

"I understand." Alfonse said, smiling as he placed a hand on Edward's shoulder, "I agree, you better clear things up with him before he misunderstands."

"Thanks Al, though I think he already has," Ed said wryly as he looked at his friend, remembering how Envy had walked away before he could even approach him. "He seems to be avoiding me since after Physics."

To his surprise, Alfonse shook his head. "Don't worry Ed," He said with a reassuring smile. "Envy trusts you."

Envy; trusted him? Ed couldn't help but give a dry smirk – 'Envy' and 'trust' were two words he would have never thought could be in the same sentence.

But Alfonse was looking at him with that reassuring smile. Not for the first time, Ed was struck by how much the blond boy and his brother were so much alike – not just appearance wise but their personalities too. He could almost picture what Al would have said had he been here:

"_Don't worry, brother. I'm sure Envy trusts you."_

Ed smiled sadly as his brother's voice flitted into his mind. He looked up into Alfonse's kind and wise sea green eyes, his gentle, reassuring smile which was so much like Al's.

"I hope so…Al."

* * *

><p>Ed and Al were nearing the cafeteria, which was filled with students from all levels. Ed roamed his gaze across the multitudes of students, but couldn't spot a familiar head of long purple hair.<p>

"I don't think he's here after all." Ed said. "I don't see Russell either."

Alfonse looked around, before turning his gaze to Edward, "Do you want me to call him for you?"

"Uh no, that's okay," Ed said quickly. "I don't want to trouble him."

"Alright," Alfonse nodded. He gave Ed a smile, "Shall we go home then, Ed?"

Edward blinked. Then he sighed, "I wish I could, Al, but apparently I have detention with that bastard Mustang." He grumbled. "What do you do in detention anyway? It's such a waste of time."

Alfonse grinned at him, sea green eyes amused, "Well, according to Envy, you just have to sit and do your own stuff if the teacher doesn't give you anything to do – he said he does homework in detention to save time."

"Oh." Ed said. Then he seemed to realize something, "Wait, Mustang gave Envy detention too, didn't he?" He grinned slightly. "My bad, I forgot."

Alfonse blinked, then smiled at him. "Yeah he did, you'll be able to see Envy then."

"Yeah, seems like I'm getting absent-minded," Ed said with a sheepish grin, "Sorry, Al."

Alfonse chuckled, "It's fine, Ed," he reassured, smiling, "I guess I'll see you at home then?"

"Yeah, see you!" Ed waved. Alfonse smiled at him before turning around and walking away.

Ed smiled. Feeling suddenly thirsty, he moved his gaze towards the drinks store, only to discover a long queue in front of it. The blond blinked, before he turned away to head to a vending machine he remembered he and Alfonse had passed by.

Fortunately for his parched throat, the vending machine was not far away from the cafeteria. Ed smiled as he turned the bend, nearing his destination.

The blond blinked at the sight of a familiar purple haired figure who was hunched near the vending machine, jabbing the button furiously. "Damn it, why isn't this stupid thing working_?_!"

Edward blinked, then found himself smiling slightly. Envy looked so annoyed he almost expected him to take hold of the vending machine and shake it until it coughed up his money, with his unnatural strength. He grinned, and was about to move forward to help when someone brushed past his shoulder.

"Relax, Captain," Ed watched Ling smile as he advanced towards Envy. "I can help."

Envy blinked purple eyes in surprise, looking up. "Ling." He said.

Ling's smile widened. He was next to Envy now, and Envy moved aside to give him space. "You should have used the one near the study area," he said lightly as he pushed the button firmly but much more gently than Envy had. "This one has had problems for a long time."

Ed watched as Envy seemed to pout, "I was thirsty and feeling lazy." He said bluntly.

Ling laughed. He removed his finger from the button, moving it to press another one. There was a clink as Envy's money dropped down, and Ling crouched down to retrieve it.

The black haired boy stood up. Gently taking hold of Envy's wrist, he placed the coin on Envy's palm, smiling apologetically. "Sorry Envy, it seems like it's not working."

"Oh." Envy said, sounding disappointed. He sighed, "Perhaps I should run to the other one then…"

"There's no need for that," the purple haired teen blinked as Ling held a bottle in front of him. His eyes were open and he seemed to be smiling at Envy's surprise, "Here, you can have my drink."

Envy's eyes widened slightly, "You sure?" He questioned hesitantly, but he was eying the coke bottle rather longingly.

"Yup," Ling said cheerfully. "Don't worry, I haven't drunk from it yet." He grinned, "I know you love coke."

Envy flushed. With slight hesitance, he reached out his free hand to take the bottle from Ling, "Thanks, Ling."

"You're welcome, Envy." Ling said as Envy pocketed his money, unscrewing the bottle. He was smiling, his eyes half closed, "Just don't forget we have a practice today, Captain."

Envy smiled as he raised the rim of the bottle to his lips. He took one big gulp, then lowered it, sighing in bliss before giving Ling a smirk as he tightened the cap, "Who do you think you're talking to, Ling? I haven't forgotten. I'll beat you this time in our re-match."

Ling chuckled, but before he could reply, a stern, almost emotionless voice sounded.

"I do hope you haven't forgotten you have detention with me, Envy," Roy said, a tinge of annoyance in his voice as he strode towards the members of the Karate Club. "Which you're already late for."

"I can't be late for detention when you didn't even specify the time," Envy sneered at him, "I haven't forgotten, bastard. You didn't have to move your high and mighty ass all the way here to get me. I don't know if I should feel honored."

Roy's eye narrowed, and he reached out to grab Envy's wrist, "Don't be mistaken. I came here to get a drink." He said bluntly.

"Well, too bad for you, the machine's spoilt." Envy snorted. He frowned when the dark haired man increased his grip painfully.

"You should show more respect to your teacher, Envy," Roy spat, a mocking smirk on his lips, "But I suppose a _monster _like you would not know what respect is."

Envy shot a glare at him, hissing, "Let me go, bastard!" He was about to swing his hand with the coke bottle at the man's face, when Ling spoke.

"I suggest you let Envy go this instant, Mr Mustang," Ling was saying lightly, but his eyes were open and he wasn't smiling. His hand was placed on Mustang's wrist. "You could be fired for physically and verbally abusing a student."

Roy glowered at him. Reluctantly, he released Envy, turning his gaze to the black haired boy, "Who are you?"

"Ling Yao." Ling said, with something in his voice Ed could not recognize. He smiled, but it was not a welcome smile. "I would say nice to meet you, had we met in another less unpleasant situation."

"Ling Yao," Roy said, black eye fierce, "I suggest you not interfere in a matter which you know nothing about."

"I was not verbally abusing him," he continued before Ling could reply, a smug smirk on his features, "He _is_ a monster."

"I'm not!" Envy spat, purple eyes furious, "Bastard! It's you who doesn't know anything about me!"

Roy glared at him, venom in one dark eye, "Don't test my patience, Envy." He snarled. "Do you want me to show Ling Yao, and Edward, _what_ you really are?"

Envy flinched, "That stupid tattoo doesn't prove anything!" He yelled, "And Edward said I wasn't a monster!"

"Really," Roy said. Without turning, he called out, "Edward, you can come out. Eavesdropping isn't becoming of the Fullmetal Alchemist, is it?"

Ed winced. Slowly, he emerged from around the bend, avoiding Envy's surprised gaze. "I wasn't eavesdropping, Colonel Bastard."

Roy ignored him. "Fullmetal, Envy claimed you said he wasn't a monster," he said casually, but there was a dark undertone in his voice. "Is that true?"

"Yeah," Ed found himself saying with no hesitation, staring up at Roy's displeased eye. "Envy is right. I said that."

"Edward," Roy said, frowning as if he had expected Edward to say otherwise, "I'm disappointed in you. I thought you knew better."

Ed snorted at him. He crossed his arms, staring up unflinchingly. "I should be the one saying that," he said, golden eyes intense.

"From what I saw just now, you're no longer the Roy Mustang I know."

Roy's frown deepened. Edward countered his dark stare in silence with resolute golden eyes, the tension between them almost palpable. He didn't remove his gaze even when Mustang looked at him one last time, before turning and walking away.

"Follow me Edward, we'll continue this conversation in the detention room."

Ed uncrossed his arms and moved forward, glancing behind to see Envy talking to Ling.

"I have to go, Ling," Envy was saying, his voice irritated. He sighed, but managed a smile at the taller boy. "Thanks for standing up for me."

"I'll follow you," Ling said, to Ed's and Envy's surprise. He smiled. "I can't leave you alone with him."

"Ed will be there too…but I wouldn't mind," Envy said, pale cheeks flushed slightly. He smiled, "I guess we could continue the question you asked me about just now, huh?"

"I would like that, Envy." Ling said, pleased, as he stared at Envy with a smile.

Ed narrowed his eyes. Turning his gaze back to the front, he pushed down the annoyance he felt and strode after his former superior.

* * *

><p>They entered the detention room, and Edward watched as Roy ordered, pointing, "Envy, you are to sit there and not move. If I catch you attempting anything, the consequences will be dire."<p>

Envy stared at him, snorted and strode forward, not to the seat which Roy had pointed to. "Yeah yeah whatever, what the hell can I possibly do in such an isolated room?" He drawled sarcastically. "What, you think I have a bomb in my bag? Use some sense, bastard."

"You do not need to have any weapons on you, you yourself are a weapon." Mustang said coldly, and Edward couldn't help but notice Envy's flinch.

He watched as Ling walked forward and placed a hand on Envy's trembling shoulder, to which Mustang raised an eyebrow. "Ling Yao, what are you doing here?"

"Accompanying my friend," Ling said with turning around, his voice casual but with an undertone of something Ed couldn't identify. "Am I not allowed to, Mr Mustang?"

The dark haired man frowned. "I don't recall giving you detention."

"You didn't." Ling replied simply. He turned around, lips quirking, eyes open. "I am here of my own volition."

Mustang looked at him for a while, before he said, "Fine."

"Edward," he said to the golden haired boy who had been making his way towards Envy, "Come with me. We need to talk."

"I thought I was supposed to be in detention, Colonel bastard?"

"If you wish to speak in terms of school politics," Edward scoffed at the word, "You are technically still can be considered as having detention as you are in the presence of the detention teacher, who is me, near the location."

There was a condescending tone to Roy's voice Ed had not heard before. And it was directed towards him. Gritting his teeth, the blond whirled around and stomped towards the exit and out of the room.

Roy walked calmly after him, closing the door behind him. He faced Edward in front of the sound-proof room, who spat, "So?"

"Are you going to tell me how and why you went through the Gate?" He said, staring up at his former superior with narrowed golden eyes. "I already know the price you paid."

Roy smirked at him, and it was almost like the past, "I see you're as perceptive as ever, Edward."

Edward snorted, "It doesn't take a genius to notice the eyepatch over your right eye, Roy."

If Roy was surprised at the informal use of his name, he didn't show it, "You're right," he said. "I went through the Gate, and I came to this world with a purpose."

Edward glared at him impatiently. "Get to the point. How did you find out about the existence of this world anyway?"

"The military found an unconscious, unusual man on one of its missions," Roy frowned. "He wasn't the enemy, we thought he was a civilian but when we woke him up he told us he wasn't of this world, but had come from an alternate universe."

Ed stared. Hope rose in him. "You mean someone from this world went through the Gate?"

"Apparently," Roy replied. "Unfortunately, we did not manage to get much out of him after that. He seemed to have amnesia and the only thing he remembered was the world he had come from. He had no idea of who he was, or how he had gotten to our world."

Edward clenched his fist, feeling bitterly disappointed. "And?"

"We brought him back to our headquarters and interrogated him, but we were unable to get anything useful," Roy said, frustration in his voice. "In the end, we just gave him a place to stay…until the day he disappeared."

"What? Where did he go?"

"I wouldn't know." Roy replied tersely. "I can only assume he regained his memories and left before we could force answers out of him."

"His talk about another world gave you the idea that I could be here." Edward stated in a matter of fact tone. He smirked. "Is that what you came here for? To find me?"

Roy smirked back at him. "Don't flatter yourself, Fullmetal." He drawled.

His tone turned dark, "In fact, I came here for Envy."

"Envy?"

Roy nodded, his expression much more serious. "Many things have happened which you are not aware of. For one, it seems that time passes faster in our world than it does here. Currently, we are in a war."

Edward's eyes widened. "War?"

"War." Roy repeated, the dark edge in his voice more apparent. "The empire of Xing has invaded our country, which is tantamount to declaring war upon us."

"As Fuhrer, I have attempted diplomacy with their Emperor, who seems adamant to not relent." The dark haired man continued, scowling, "He claims not only does his people need more land, but that one of their princes is missing, and he will not cease his actions until the member of his royal family is found – in our land."

"And before you ask," he continued as Edward opened his mouth. "We have had no business in the issue of Xing's missing prince, until now."

Edward closed his mouth, frowning. "So you're at war because of a misunderstanding," he said dryly. "That's kind of stupid, isn't it?"

Roy smiled wryly at him, his voice cynical, "If you look back in history, Edward, you will find that most wars begin because of stupid reasons."

"Even in this world, the most fatal wars in history were incited because of certain particular issues."

"Right," Ed said doubtfully, "And how do you know that?"

"There's something called the library," Roy replied smugly, "I thought you would have had extensive knowledge on that particular place, even if you were too short to reach the shelves."

Ed gritted his teeth, forcing himself to not punch the bastard's smug face, "Bastard. Get to the point."

Then he realized something, "Wait. What about Al and Winry and Pinako? Are they okay?"

"They're fine," Roy replied shortly, but with honesty in his voice. "The war has not spread to the village areas yet, Xing seems to be focusing their attention on our big cities."

"Thank…God." Edward sighed, a smile on his face. He considered himself an atheist and rarely invoked the name of the so called supreme being, but knowing the people he cared about were safe was one such rare occasion, even if he couldn't see them.

The man opposite him was silent. Edward looked up curiously at the stoic expression on his face. "Mustang?"

"Riza…died." Edward's eyes widened. "She died in the war, fighting a General." There was sorrow in Roy's eye- the one eye he had left, as he avoided Edward's gaze. "I allowed her to leave my side to go assist my men, and she…"

"Roy…"

Roy shook his head. He looked up, dark eye hard, "You asked how I went through the Gate," he said, meeting Edward's golden eyes. "I'm sure you still remember the forbidden alchemy you attempted. And judging from the look on your face, Fullmetal, you already know what I did."

"You brought her back through Human Transmutation." Edward said, voice grim with memories of the past.

Roy turned his head. "You're right." He said simply. "In the past, Human Transmutation was forbidden and the humans who attempted it did not meet with a good fate at the theory of Equivalent Exchange. They had no idea of what they would create, nor were they aware of what exactly it was that they had created."

"But now, we have faced the homunculi, the product of Human Transmutation. We have killed them. We know what gives them their multiple lives. We know how to _create_ them." Roy spoke in a scientific matter, meeting Edward's golden eyes. "There is much less risk in attempting Human Transmutation, save for the price one has to pay, according to the theory of Equivalent Exchange."

"The Gate took your right eye," Edward said as he stared up into Mustang's one eye. "You brought Lieutenant Hawkeye back as a homunculus. She was your right hand woman- your right eye."

Roy smiled grimly. "Very astute, Edward. Fitting, isn't it?" He said dryly.

"I lost my left leg," Edward said softly, but with seriousness and regret in his golden eyes. "Al lost his entire body. I sacrificed my right arm but could only manage to save his soul, the only thing which he had not gotten from her, from her existence, her love, which he had wanted back."

"And teacher…she lost the ability to have children, in order to bring back her unborn child." Edward raised his gaze, emotion in his voice. "You knew the price you had to pay."

"And yet you still…" The Full Metal Alchemist clenched his right fist, glaring at the dark haired man. Before Roy could react, he leapt forward and smashed his right fist into the man's face, who grimaced as he was forced back. "You're a fucking idiot, Roy! You were prepared to bring her back, _prepared _to lose your right eye! Didn't you learn from Al and my mistakes?_!_"

Roy clutched a hand to the bruise on his cheek as he looked at the enraged blond. The old Roy would have hit Edward back or yelled at him, but the new Fuhrer just looked at him. "Hawkeye has always been my right eye." He said bluntly. "And now, she can truly perform her role."

Edward gritted his teeth. "You didn't know what would a homunculus look like at the start, did you?" He said, his voice dark. "You weren't prepared for that- to see who you expected to be Hawkeye as _thing_, a pile of organs; heart, liver, lungs, skull, reaching out that monstrous hand towards you-you who brought a _monster_ back."

Roy narrowed his eye, "I knew about it." He said shortly, and there was a tremble that could not be missed in his rough voice. "Hawkeye is not a monster, Edward."

"She's now a homunculus, Roy, a homunculus at the start of its existence." Edward stared straight at Roy's dark eye. "You know what that means. Did you come here to escape?"

"Don't speak of me as a coward, Fullmetal," Roy was glaring at him now. "Did I not already mention to you? I know _what_ gives a homunculus an existence other than its form at the beginning – I know what makes them almost human."

"You mean…"

"If my information is not inaccurate, Envy is the only homunculus alive." Edward felt a chill down his spine at Roy's harsh words, at the darkness in his eye. "He is the only one with the incomplete Philosopher's stones."

"Dr Marco's reserves," Edward growled out, snapping his gaze to Roy's dark eye. "Would be a more useful supplier of what you need than Envy."

"Of course, we have taken what he could have left behind into account and my men have begun to sought them out," Roy said calmly, meeting Edward's fierce golden gaze coldly. "But it's an undeniable fact that we still need the monster."

Edward gave a harsh bark of laughter, "Monster? Look at _what_ you brought Lieutenant Hawkeye back as!" He shot a glare at his unrepentant former superior. "And you say _Envy_ is a monster?"

"Envy is a monster not only because of what he is, but also because of what he has done," Mustang said frostily. "He is a homunculus who has killed and murdered in cold blood, particularly someone we both know."

"And who the hell is that?"

"Hughes," Roy said, meeting Edward's widened golden eyes, his fist clenched, "Envy killed Hughes."

"No way."

"It is the truth." Roy said mercilessly, dark eye dangerously narrowed. "A truth which I have come to accept. After the monster has fulfilled his purpose in the war, I will give him a merciless end to his pathetic existence."

"Wait," Edward said, his mind still trying to internalize the latest piece of information. "You want to bring Envy back to our world, and _use_ him in the war?"

"We cannot deny the fact that Envy will be a useful tool," Edward bristled at the word. "He will save us from losing even more men. He will be the perfect killing machine, the perfect weapon-"

"_You do not need to have any weapons on you, you yourself are a weapon."_

"No."

Roy paused. He raised the eyebrow over his missing eye. "What?"

Edward looked up from the bangs shadowing his face. He glared at Mustang. "I said, no." He snarled with repressed anger. "You are not going to bring Envy back to our world to use him as a weapon in a fucking war when he doesn't even _know_ he's a homunculus. I won't allow it."

"Edward-"

_To tell the truth? I don't want to know. Because I know I was a bad person, and back then, I have a feeling I wasn't worth much."_

"I stand by what I said earlier, Envy is not a monster." Edward growled out. "He is not a tool to be used, he has his own life, people who care about him. I won't allow you to take that away from him."

"Edward," Roy said, scowling, "You are disillusioned. And you seem to have forgotten that Envy was the one who _killed_ Hughes."

Edward met his stare with serious golden eyes. "Hughes would be disappointed if he saw what you have become," he said, a tinge of regret and sadness in his voice. "The old Roy Mustang he and I knew would never have even thought of using someone not in the military to fight in a war, nor attempt to bring back the dead."

"Envy killed because he was taught, used to kill anyone he was ordered to get rid of," the blond continued, not removing his gaze from Roy's dark eye. "You may not believe it, Mustang, even if you have seen it with your own _eye_, but now that he has been given a second chance, he no longer resorts to killing."

Part of Edward wanted to tell Mustang what Envy had told him, to prove to the stubborn man that the homunculus they had known had indeed changed for the better. But his logical mind knew that Mustang would only scoff at Envy's words.

Edward strode forward, brushing past his former superior. "Until you make an effort to see that, I won't even consider helping you in your goal," he said frankly. "You were thinking of getting me to fight in the war too, weren't you?"

"Do not forget you are a man of the military, Fullmetal," Mustang said, and Edward did not have to look at him to know his one eye was narrowed in that dangerous way, "You are supposed to be on our side."

"I am." Edward agreed. "I knew what I was getting into when I became a dog of the military."

"I expected to be signing up to be under someone superior, who turned out to be the annoying, irritating and damn proud Colonel Bastard." Ed smirked weakly. "Yet he was a man who had his own grand dream of being Fuhrer. He was one of the few people I truly respected."

"You can guess I would never have imagined what he would turn out to be once he achieved his lifelong goal," Edward said dryly, turning to stare at Mustang's unreadable eye. "That he would become a ruthless, vengeful and merciless man who would involve an innocent civilian in a war."

"Envy,_ innocent_? Don't make me laugh. How could you misinterpret the situation-"

"Yes, Envy is innocent," Ed said, certainty in his low voice. "He may have been a tool for killing back then, but he is an innocent now."

"Envy is the _enemy_, Edward."

"Not anymore," Edward replied.

The Full Metal Alchemist inhaled, turned around with a wry smile, and looked right into Mustang's one remaining, dark eye.

"You seem to have taken over that role, Fuhrer."

* * *

><p>"What's wrong, Envy?" Envy blinked as he raised a hand to block the strike headed towards him. "You seem distracted."<p>

"It's nothing, I'm just thinking…" Envy said as he aimed a punch towards his sparring partner. He followed it up with a kick, which was dodged easily.

"You feel guilty for us sneaking away like that?" Ling asked as he sidestepped Envy's kick. He caught Envy's fist in his hand easily, opening his eyes. "You're not concentrating, are you?"

"I am." Envy brushed off. He shot his other fist towards Ling, who captured his hand by the wrist.

"No you're not." He said simply.

Envy blinked. He met Ling's gaze for a while, before sighing and looking away. He let his hands fall to his side as Ling released him.

"I was just thinking I shouldn't have left Edward alone with that bastard," he said, not meeting Ling's eyes. "I mean, he got detention partly because of me, and it's his first day here."

"I see." Ling said. He smiled slightly. "Well, you should have said something just now, Envy."

"Do you want to go back? I could sneak us back in."

"Nah, it's a bit too late now, unless Edward hasn't finished talking with that bastard," Envy pointed out. He shook his head, raising his gaze to meet Ling's, smirking, – "Though, how did you master such a useful skill, Ling? You jumped from the window to that far away tree like you'd done it many times before."

Ling smiled. "Let's just say I had lots of practice," he said. Envy blinked and he laughed, giving a cheerful grin. "It's a long story, Envy."

Envy pouted, "Stop being so mysterious and tell me," he half demanded, "What, are you rich? Do you live in a huge mansion with bodyguards and strict parents who wouldn't allow you to leave the house without their permission?"

"Hmmm, who knows?" Ling asked. "Maybe it is something like that?"

"Ling!"

Ling laughed as Envy scowled at him. "Awww, don't look like that." He said teasingly. "Tell you what – I'll tell you my story if you manage to beat me in a real fight."

Envy blinked, then smiled. "Really?"

"Yup."

Envy smirked. Without warning, he swept his foot up towards Ling's face, a blow which the black haired boy managed to block.

"Not bad." Ling said, smiling. "I anticipated it though."

The purple haired teen scoffed. Pushing back, he did a neat backflip, spinning into the air to land a few metres away. Charging forward towards his opponent, Envy shot swift punches towards Ling, which would have landed a few critical hits had his opponent not been Ling.

"You're more energetic now." The boy with the ponytail observed as he parried Envy's punches.

"Damn it, stop defending and attack me!" The sin growled. He swept his foot in a roundhouse kick towards his opponent, "You wanted a serious fight, didn't you_?_!"

Envy liked Ling- he really did, but one frustrating thing he couldn't ignore about the other boy was that he preferred to defend more than attack in their fights, leaving Envy to be the one administering most of the blows – which were neatly blocked. It frustrated him to no end sometimes.

To his annoyance, Ling laughed. He opened his eyes, and before Envy could react, there was a harsh blow to his stomach, a blow so sudden that Envy only felt the pain several seconds afterwards, as he stumbled back, purple eyes wide.

Ling had punched him before in their fights, but never so hard, with such force, which Envy didn't mind – well, partly, because he hated pain. But the purple haired teen found himself grinning when the pain started to fade away, as he looked up at Ling's dark eyes.

Ling smiled almost predatorily, contrasting the breezy tone in his voice. "If you want me to be serious you should be serious too."

"Hell yeah!" Envy announced as he sprinted towards Ling, smirking as he dodged the fast punch headed towards him. "Now this is what I call a fight!"

Envy slammed his hard knee into Ling's chest, causing the black haired boy to grimace and receiving a kick to the chin in return. Grinning painfully, he allowed his body to somersault in the air, landing himself behind Ling.

"Oops." Ling said, grinning as he twisted his body to avoid Envy's punch. "I was caught off guard."

"You can say that again!" Envy declared as he leaned back, Ling's attack going over his head. He grinned and grabbed his opponent's wrist. With unusual strength, he used Ling's wrist to toss him behind him into the air. "What constitutes beating you, anyway?"

Ling looked surprised but he quickly recovered, maneuvering himself away from Envy's punch aimed at him and turning his body around in the air so he landed neatly on the ground, barely managing to sidestep Envy's sudden attack. "Hmm I hadn't thought of that." He confessed.

The Chinese boy backtracked, leaving Envy to growl and charge at him. However, his attempt to ram his elbow into Ling's stomach was thwarted as he tripped over Ling's stuck out foot. Yelping, the purple haired reached out frantically for something to grab onto. Envy's hands found Ling's shoulders before his opponent could move away, and he caught sight of Ling's open eyes as the force of his charge sent them both tumbling down into the hard ground.

"Owww…" Envy groaned as his forehead collided with something hard. He lifted his head, looking down into Ling's black eyes.

Ling blinked, before smiling, "Well, that didn't have the desired effect." He said. "I didn't expect you to drag me down with you."

Envy flushed as he realized he had landed on top of Ling. He covered his embarrassment by glaring, "That was a cheap trick, Ling."

Ling merely shrugged, "Hey, cheap tricks like that saved my life."

Envy stared, before pointing, a triumphant smile on his face. "So I was right, you do come from a rich and important family!"

Ling blinked in surprise, before he smiled, "Well, you got me." He admitted. "Though you haven't quite hit the bulls eye yet."

Envy glowered, pouting and crossing his arms. "Just tell me already." He said.

"Nuh uh, you didn't beat me in our fight, though we were both serious," Ling pointed out teasingly. "And by the way, how long are we going to stay like this?"

Envy blinked at him. His pink cheeks turned red and he moved to scramble away from Ling, only to be tugged back by Ling's hand on his wrist.

The purple haired teen's eyes widened. Their faces were inches apart, just like they had been a while ago, when Envy had clutched onto Ling to balance himself on the shaky tree branch of the tall tree, his heart racing as he stared up into black eyes.

"Ling?"

Ling smiled up at him, black eyes open. "You aren't a master at hiding your feelings, Envy."

Envy blinked, before his purple eyes grew wider. The blush on his cheeks darkened and he leant back, attempting to remove his wrist from Ling's tight grip, mind working in panic to conjure up a suitable response. "What? I-I don't know what you mean-"

Shit, how had he noticed?_!_ Even Winry hadn't! Fine, he hadn't been completely successful in hiding his stupid teenage crush on the Asian boy, but he had only stared at Ling when he seemed to be in one of his moods, as he was off in a world of his own-

"You like me." Ling said, bringing Envy's frantic thoughts to a sudden halt. "I've known it for a while. That's why you wanted to know more about me."

"Ling-"

Ling smiled at him, staring at him with narrow black eyes. "Let me make up for that time on Valentines' Day, Envy."

And like in a dream, Envy found the hand on his wrist pulling him back down, as Ling leaned up to kiss him.


	11. Chapter 11: Suspicions

Edward sighed as he walked along the pathway to his new school with Alfonse, who turned to him questioningly.

"Is something the matter, Ed?"

"No…" the shorter blond mumbled.

Alfonse blinked, then smiled at him. "Are you sure Edward? You look tired. Did the conversation with Envy not go well?"

Edward blinked at him, then his golden eyes widened slightly as he realized, "Oh shit I forgot about that."

"You didn't explain things to Envy?"

"Uh, no- I mean, I was kind of pissed off because of that bastard Mustang," Ed tried to explain as Alfonse stared at him curiously. "So I kinda…just stomped off."

"I see." Alfonse said, as if he understood. He looked at Ed with almost critical sea-green eyes. "Mr Mustang – he isn't a real teacher, is he?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Ed tried to brush off, laughing nervously. "Of course he's a real Physics teacher-"

"Edward."

Edward paused. He looked at Alfonse's stern but concerned eyes and sighed, running a hand through his golden bangs, "It's a long story, Al."

Alfonse looked at his watch. "We have time."

Edward hesitated, before moving his gaze to Alfonse. "Promise you won't tell anyone?"

Alfonse smiled, sea-green eyes twinkling. "I promise." He said simply.

"Right," Ed replied. He could trust Alfonse. "How did you know anyway?"

"That Mr Mustang isn't a real Physics teacher?"

Ed nodded. Alfonse put a hand to his chin. "Well, I just knew he wasn't someone normal. First, Envy hated him, and I've never seen Envy hate someone like how he hates Mustang. I knew Mustang must have angered him somehow but I didn't want to bring up the bad memory."

"And?"

Alfonse smiled at the other blond. "Second, I found out Envy was from your world," he recounted. "It's quite simple really. I just put two and two together."

"You knew Mustang was from my world too." Edward said.

Alfonse nodded. "I figured he had to be, since you're from another world and you know Envy," he said. "He showed a grudge against Envy, who hates him now. You recognized Envy and Mr Mustang."

Ed grimaced as Alfonse looked at him. "Damn, I was too careless." He muttered.

Alfonse grinned at him. "Nah, I'm just sharp," he said teasingly. "You better find a reason for why you called Mr Mustang Colonel, Ed. I'm sure the class's curious."

"But back to the matter at hand," Alfonse said. He smiled at Edward, but his sea-green eyes were serious. "Why is Mr Mustang here? Who is he?"

"Currently? He's the Fuhrer, the President of my country," Ed said dryly. Alfonse blinked and Ed continued, "Back then, he was a Colonel, my superior. But the Fuhrer of the country then was…corrupted. And now that he's gone, I guess it didn't take long for the bastard to rise up the ranks."

"I see."

"To be honest, I don't know what happened to him. Well, I know but…" Ed sighed. He locked his golden gaze with Al's blue green one. "Roy- Mustang was a bastard last time but at least he had his own ideals, for the good of the people. But now…"

Alfonse watched as Ed trailed off into silence. "So, you're from the military right?"

Edward nodded. "Like that bastard said, I am a man of the military." He said, cynicism in his voice. "Or rather, was."

He looked away. "Like I told you before, Alfonse, I'm a state alchemist, I work for the military," The blond said, looking up into the blue sky. "Mustang was my superior then."

Alfonse nodded in understanding. "You said Alchemy was the Science of your world," he recalled. "That's why you can't do it here."

Ed smirked tiredly. "Yeah." He said as he raised his prosthetic arm, staring at the fake skin as he thought back to the past.

Alfonse watched him in silence for a while, before he asked, "Why does Mr Mustang have a grudge against Envy, Ed?"

Ed hesitated, before he turned to Al. "Er, Envy- I mean, the Envy I knew did something which affected Mustang personally," he said. "He was under orders though, but Mustang didn't know that and hates him now."

"So, Mr Mustang wants revenge?"

"Yeah." Ed nodded. He smiled at Alfonse. "Don't worry though, Al. I won't let him hurt Envy."

Alfonse returned his smile. "That's nice to hear, Ed." He said. "I assume Envy was your enemy back then?"

Edward looked at him in surprise, and Al grinned slightly, "You said you and Mr Mustang were part of the military, and that Envy was under orders." He explained. "So he must have been your enemy to have attacked the military. Was he an assassin?"

"No, nothing like that," Ed said, smirking a little as he imagined Envy as an assassin. He smiled apologetically at the boy who looked like his brother. "Sorry Al, but I can't tell you what he was."

"It's okay, Ed. I won't pry." Al said understandingly. "Military secrets and all, huh?"

"Kind of." Ed smiled wryly.

"I'm curious, though," Alfonse said suddenly. Ed turned to him. "What does Mr Mustang want with Envy? He can't exactly get his revenge in this world, can he?"

"That's why he wants to bring Envy back to our world," Edward said rather bluntly, golden eyes narrowed. "And use him in the war."

"War…?"

"Yeah, I found out from him that our country's currently in a war," the golden haired boy said as he stared at Alfonse's surprised eyes. "Although Envy was our enemy, he was…he is powerful. Mustang wants to use him as a weapon to fight on their side of the war."

"But… he doesn't remember." Alfonse said hesitantly, traces of shock in his voice. "Does he?"

"Exactly." Edward gritted his teeth. His fist clenched as he looked away. "The bastard wasn't listening to me at all though. He really pisses me off."

Silence lingered between the two blonds for a moment. Al thought over Ed's words as the alchemist fumed, as they neared their school.

"Does Mr Mustang know how to get back to your world, Ed?" Alfonse questioned after a while, walking past the school gates. "Even you-even we haven't found a way."

"I doubt he does," Ed said dryly. "He didn't come to this world by accident, he said he's here for Envy. But I bet the idiot hasn't even thought of how he will get back."

"On the contrary, Fullmetal," a caustic, annoyed voice sounded. "I do have an idea of how to return."

"Right, next you'll be telling me you've found the Philosopher's Stone." Edward said sarcastically as he turned to face the black haired man.

Roy ignored him. He was looking at Alfonse, who stared back, not smiling. "He looks like your brother," he said. "Don't you miss your brother, Edward?"

Ed's eyes widened, before he clenched his teeth. "Bastard. Don't _you_ miss Riza?"

"I do," Roy said unexpectedly. He looked at Edward with his dark eye. "That's why I'm here for him, for what he has. He has the stone, Edward."

"You mean the incomplete stones."

"No." Roy said bluntly. He met Edward's gaze "I mean the stone."

Edward's golden eyes widened. "What? That's impossible-"

"Humans were the component for the Philosopher's Stone back in our world," Roy began, as he looked down at the alchemist. "But what about in this world?"

"You mean, there are variations of the Philosopher's Stone?" Ed asked, confused.

To his surprise, Roy smirked at him. "That's for me to know and for you to find out." He said tauntingly.

"What- hey wait!" Edward called as Roy began to walk away. "What the hell do you mean by that?_!_"

Roy stopped. "You'll see." He said as he looked back at Ed. He then turned back and continued walking away. "No matter what, I will make sure he takes us back to our world."

"You-"

"I'll see you in class, Fullmetal."

* * *

><p>"Wow En, you're actually earlier than me for once!"<p>

Envy looked up from his desk, drawn away from his thoughts. "I guess."

Winry blinked. She leaned forward in concern. "Is something wrong?"

"Just deep in thought." Envy replied vaguely.

Winry frowned. Envy watched slowly as she walked to her seat, dumped her bag on the floor and carried her chair to his table. She set it down, a little roughly, Envy noticed, then sat down and fixed Envy with expectant blue eyes. "Alright, spill."

Envy looked at her, sweatdropping. "It's nothing, Win."

Winry ignored him. "Let me see, you feel bad for rejecting another girl who confessed to you," she stated. Envy raised an eyebrow, and she corrected, "Alright, maybe not. You had an argument with Edward?"

"Not really…" Envy said, still staring at the determined Winry in surprise. "Why would you assume that?"

Winry shrugged. "Because you're acting like-" she paused, then grinned widely, surprising Envy. "Aha, I've got it!"

"What?"

Winry looked around. Seeing that it was early and there wasn't much people in the class yet, she edged a little closer to the purple haired teen, smirking, "Don't worry Envy, you can tell me. Who is it?"

Envy stared. "What?" He repeated.

Winry rolled her eyes at him. "Don't be a dolt," she said, crossing her arms, lowering her voice. "Who did you ask out, Envy?"

Envy twitched, "What makes you think I asked anyone out, Win?" He asked.

Winry smiled at him mischievously. "You're blushing, Envy."

Envy blinked, raising a hand to feel his warm cheek. Scowling, he looked away, "Damn it, I didn't ask anyone out okay?"

Winry blinked. "But you said you had someone you liked…did that person ask you out then?"

"No!" Envy said quickly. "He didn't."

The purple haired teen realized his mistake as Winry's smile widened, "Oh?"

Envy resisted the urge to slap a hand to his forehead. He really should be careful with his words around Winry.

"What Envy doesn't want to tell you is that a guy he may like asked him out and he's not sure whether to accept," another feminine voice chimed in slyly. "Isn't that right, Envy?"

Envy whirled around to glare at the owner of the new voice. "Martha!"

Martha just smirked slyly at him. She had short, spiky dirty blond hair which was neck length and cat like green eyes. She wore a blank tank top which exposed the tattoos on her shoulders and ripped blue jeans. "You should have just told me you were gay, Envy. I suspected it anyway."

"I wasn't gay," Envy defended himself. "And I just…" he trailed off.

"Found that you didn't like me that way," Martha finished for him, scoffing slightly. But then she smiled a rare smile at him. "Geez Envy, I was just pulling your leg. Stop feeling bad. Toughen up, it's not like we did anything serious." She lifted one shoulder in a shrug. "If it makes you feel any better, you're the first guy who broke up with me so nicely."

Winry blinked. "Really?" She asked.

Martha nodded, brushing the long strand of hair in front of her face to the side. "Do you remember, Envy?"

Envy nodded back. He closed his eyes.

"Yeah…"

* * *

><p><em>It was raining heavily. Envy fidgeted under the umbrella as Martha looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Martha? I have something to tell you."<em>

"_Yeah?" Martha asked as she held up the umbrella._

_Envy hesitated. It was his first time having a girlfriend, and he wasn't sure what to say. Although Martha wasn't exactly feminine. Hell, she often teased him that he should be the girl of their relationship, and he would send her a scowl in return, because damn it, he wasn't girly, she was just too boyish._

_But, what would one who wanted to break up with his girlfriend say? Martha wasn't girly, but she was still his girlfriend – Envy didn't want to hurt her feelings. She was the one who had incited their relationship after all._

"_I…"_

"_I understand."_

_Envy blinked at her. "What? But I haven't even said anything."_

"_Yeah, but it's obvious," Martha said as they stood at equal height. She regarded him with her piercing cat like eyes. "You're breaking up with me right?"_

_Thunder boomed then, and Envy couldn't help a flinch. He looked away. "I'm sorry…"_

"_Envy." Envy turned his gaze back. His purple eyes widened as Martha leaned forward and covered his lips with her own, as her arm snaked around his waist._

_It was his first kiss. Envy was stunned as Martha kissed him under the umbrella, which would have dropped over their heads had he been holding it. Before he could even try to reciprocate, she pulled away and regarded him with a smirk and green cat like eyes._

"_You're surprisingly innocent," Martha said as she stared at him, smiling now, "I must say you're the cutest guy I've ever dated, and I don't mean by looks."_

"_Martha-"_

_She cut him off, smirking as she removed her arm from his waist. "As compensation for breaking up with me, I think it's fair that I get your first kiss, don't you think?"_

_With those words, she passed the umbrella to Envy, turning and walking away._

_Envy's mind flashed back to the time they had been sitting at a café. Martha had asked him out of the blue why he had not kissed her and he had confessed he had never kissed anyone before. She had looked at him in surprise, but then had smirked slyly, making a teasing remark about his apparent feminineness to which he had retorted, indignant._

"_Martha!" He yelled after her to be heard over the thunder. "At least take the umbrella! You'll get drenched!"_

"_So will you, and you have a lot more hair than I do!" Martha called back._

"_But it's your umbrella, damn it!" Geez, why did she have to make fun of his hair even now?_

_Martha stopped. Envy watched as she turned her head, a smirk on her lips but a rare fondness in her feline eyes. _

"_Treat it as a parting gift, Envy."_

* * *

><p>Envy sighed as he returned to the present, grimacing. He had to have been the worst boyfriend ever- standing there like an idiot with the umbrella while his girlfriend walked off into the pouring rain.<p>

"Sorry, Martha," he apologized again, feeling guilty. "I still have your umbrella. Are you sure you don't want it back?"

"Nah you keep it, I gave it to you as a gift, remember?" Martha smirked at him, brushing away a lock of dirty blond hair. "It's all in the past, Envy. I'm more interested in the present." She drawled, resting her chin on her palm. "I'd like to know who's worthy enough to take my place."

Envy stared at her, before groaning, "What's with you and Winry – why are you two so interested in my love life_?_!"

"It's _your_ love life." Martha said, as if that explained everything.

"So you finally admit you have a love life, En!" Winry declared triumphantly. "I knew it! C'mon, tell me, who's the lucky guy?_!_"

Martha nodded in agreement, smirking, "Yeah, I gotta find out if he's worthy to date my ex-boyfriend," she said casually. "If I feel he's not worthy enough…"

Envy watched as Martha's eyes narrowed dangerously. He turned his gaze to Winry, who was holding up her wrench, an evil glint in her eyes. "If he isn't worthy to date my best friend…"

"I'll kick his ass." The two violent blondes echoed.

Envy stared in silence. He opened his mouth, then closed it again. What could he say? He thought of Ling's fighting capability. _"You won't be able to kick his ass; so please don't try to lest he kicks yours?" _Martha was a martial artist herself, and Winry was undoubtedly strong with her wrench, but it was Ling; his sparring partner was swift, strong, more than capable of holding himself in a fight.

Damn it, why was he even thinking of his three friends being involved in a fight? It wasn't as if Martha and Winry were really going to attack Ling if they thought he wasn't 'worthy' enough, were they? He doubted anyone would be hurt seriously- but wait, Winry was involved. With her _wrench_. And he still didn't know what Ling was thinking. And Martha – shit he didn't even want to think about what she would do. What was with all this crap of Ling not being worthy enough for him anyway?

Winry blinked. She turned to Martha. "Hey Martha? I think he's kind of zoned out."

Martha nodded. "Perhaps we shouldn't have revealed our intentions so early." She said seriously.

"Oops." Winry said sheepishly. She shook her head, waving a hand in front of the silent Envy's face. "Hey, En? You there? Or are you on one of your space cadet trips again?"

"I'm here." Envy scowled at her. "I was just thinking."

"About your _maybe _soon to be boyfriend?"

"No," Envy said. He sighed, looking at his two friends. "Hey Winry, Martha? Do me a favor and don't try to, I quote, 'kick his ass'." He shuddered slightly as he thought about the possible situation.

Martha raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

The door slammed open before Envy could reply, and the three friends looked to where an angry blond was stomping in, cursing heavily. "Damn that bastard, Al! What was it he said- _'Don't worry Edward, you're shorter than me and your teacher wouldn't see you if you came in late.'" _He imitated mockingly in a deeper voice. The blond scowled. "I swear, if he calls me short one more time, I'm going to kick his ass all the way back to the other worl-"

"Ed?" Alfonse said in amusement as he followed the fuming blond. "Don't worry, you're _not_ short. And we've reached the classroom, where Envy is staring at you."

Edward paused in his rant. He looked around, and flushed slightly when he realized Envy was indeed staring at him, along with Winry and another blonde he didn't recognize. "Hi?"

Envy stared at him. "…Hi." He said back slowly.

They stared at each other for a while, before Envy said, "Er, Ed? For the record, you're not short- you're almost as tall as Alfonse." He pointed out as he turned his gaze to the other blond.

Ed stared at him, as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "_What_ did you say, Envy?"

Envy blinked at him. "I said that you're not short?" He half asked.

Ed blinked, and to Envy's surprise, grinned at him. The tall blond turned to Alfonse, the grin on his face so wide even Alfonse looked surprised. "Did you hear that, Al?_!_ _Envy _said I'm not short!"

Al blinked, before smiling hesitantly. "Well, it's the truth Ed. You're not short."

"I'm no longer short!" Edward declared, pumping his fist into the air, a happy grin on his face, "YES! _Envy _finally admitted I'm _not short_! _ENVY!_ This must be one of the greatest days of my life!"

"You said he was short before?" Winry asked, puzzled as she turned to the surprised Envy.

"I didn't." Envy replied somewhat dazedly. He sweatdropped. "He's clearly not short. I've never called him short. I have no idea why he's so surprised and happy."

"Weird guy." Martha muttered as she stared at the happy blond. "Did you give him sugar or something, Alfonse?"

"I didn't…" Alfonse replied, still surprised.

Edward blinked at that. He turned to Alfonse. "You give people sugar, Al?"

"No I don't, Ed." Alfonse said, sweatdropping.

"Oh." Shrugging, Edward turned his gaze back to Envy. He walked forward, that bright grin still on his face. "Hey Envy!"

"Yes?" Envy said hesitantly.

Edward smiled as he looked down at Envy who was sitting at his desk. "Are you free after school?"

"I guess." Envy replied. "Why?"

Ed seemed to hesitate. He was still smiling, but there was something Envy couldn't recognize in his golden eyes. "I have to ask you about something important." He said.

"Uh, alright." Envy agreed.

Edward smiled at him. He seemed really happy about him saying he was not short, Envy thought in bemusement as he watched the blond straighten up, and get hit by a wrench to his forehead.

Envy stared. The wrench had flown so fast it took him some time to comprehend what exactly happened. When his mind had caught up with reality, he quickly rose from his seat, making his way to the fallen blond. "Edward?_!_ Are you alright!_?_"

"Ouch...damn it, that hurt!"

Envy looked at Edward's bleeding forehead, before twisting to face Winry. But before he could say anything, Ed had stood back up, glaring at the violent blonde. "What the hell, Winry?_!_"

Winry was standing up, her arms crossed and shooting a deadly glare at him. "I thought we were friends, Edward!" She shouted angrily. "You never told me you liked Envy and wanted to ask him out!"

"Why would I tell you that_!_?" Edward yelled back, glowering at her with golden eyes. "And who said I liked Envy_?_!"

"Because I'm Envy's best friend and whoever wants to date _my_ best friend has to get my permission!" Winry shot back, "Especially since you're my and Envy's friend!"

"That makes no sense!" Edward retorted incredulously. "And I don't-"

"It's one of Winry's rules, idiot," Martha scoffed, cutting Ed off. She smirked. "You may be new but since you want to date Envy, you have to at least get her permission or she'll kick your ass, _shorty_." She shrugged. "I learned from that."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT HE'S NOT WORTHY ENOUGH TO DATE ENVY-" Ed yelped as he barely avoided the fast blow directed towards him." What the hell?_!_"

Martha had jumped out of her seat and swiped a blow at the blond. She narrowed her cat-like eyes at him. "So, you do want to date Envy," she hissed, smirking as she stared at the surprised Edward. "Fine, guess I'll have to see if you're worthy enough to date my ex-boyfriend."

"Ex-boyfriend_?_!" Edward exclaimed as he sidestepped Martha's punch. "Wait you've got it wrong. I don't-"

"I don't like boys who take their words back, and neither does Envy," Martha snarled as she lashed out at the other blond, "You'll have to do better than that if you're serious about dating him!"

"Hey Martha!" Winry called out to her friend, "Leave some for me okay?"

"That sounded wrong," Dean, who had just stepped into the classroom, commented in amusement. "Long time since Martha's gotten into a fight. Who's the unlucky victim this time?"

"It's Edward Elric, the new boy." Rick pointed out, grinning, "And since our darling Winry's involved, it must have something to do with our dear Envy."

"Bingo." Envy said sarcastically. "I have no idea why they're fighting."

Alfonse sighed. "Poor Edward, saying the wrong thing at the wrong time." He murmured.

"You mean you have no idea why they both seem like they want to kill Ed," Russell said as he walked upfrom behind Rick, smirking, "Popular as always, aren't you Envy?"

"Shut up, Russell." Envy glared.

Russell's smirk widened. He was standing behind Envy, and slyly reached out to place an arm around the purple haired teen's waist, "Hey Envy." He said teasingly, his voice husky. "What if I said I wanted to date you?"

His response was a roundhouse kick to his face, and an incredulous glare, "Do you want to die!_?_"

"Owww…" Russell grimaced from his position on the floor. He stood back up, smirking at the flushed teen. "Feisty as always, Envy-"

Russell couldn't finish his sentence as before he could blink, he was yelping in pain at a wrench smashing against his forehead, knocking him back down to the floor.

"I heard that, Russell!" Winry exclaimed as she stood glaring, hands on her hips. "You are the last person I would allow to date my best friend, you womanizer! I would let Al date Envy before you!"

Al blinked, then sweatdropped. "How did I get involved in this?" He asked.

"Beats me, it's Winry." Envy said dryly. "You shouldn't ask."

"Shit…Winry you're damn violent as usual," Russell grumbled as he slowly rose from the floor. "I was just joking. Envy's _always_ violent towards me – if I were to date him I would end up leaving our dates with new bruises and broken bones everyday!"

Winry blinked. Then she nodded in satisfaction. "Good point."

Envy scoffed. "Good that you know." He said wryly, and walked away.

Alfonse looked at him. "Where are you going, Envy?"

"Where can I be going? Out to get a breather from this chaos?" Envy asked cynically. Alfonse blinked at him and he sighed, "I'm just going to break up that fight before Martha kills Ed."

"Oh, I see."

Envy looked towards the fight between Ed and Martha, who was viciously attacking the blond. He sighed, and headed towards the scene, muttering, "How the hell did this happen? Damn it, why did I even wake up today?"

"Hey I recognize you!" Ed exclaimed as he ducked, Martha's punch missing him and hitting the wall. Ed grimaced as he looked at the cracked wall, before leaping away from another attack as he looked at her in surprise. "You're Martel!"

"It's Martha, dumbass. But it seems like the new student already knows who I am." Martha smirked as she jumped after Ed. "You're pretty good at dodging, shrimp. Why don't you attack me?"

"I'm not a shrimp!" Ed yelled at her. He gritted his teeth, and charged at his opponent, using his years of fighting experience to launch a kick at Martha, which was a direct hit.

Martha gasped, as she crashed against the tables in the classroom. She clutched her bruised chin, growling. Ed smirked at her and he raced forward to administer a punch, only for Martha to dodge by doing a backflip onto a table, crouched down and smirking tauntingly at the infuriated blond.

"Get back here you coward!" Edward shouted as he leapt onto the table after Martha, who flipped herself to another one. Golden eyes narrowed as the alchemist chased the alternate version of the chimera he had known back in his world, who was still fast despite being a normal human.

Rick stared as he looked at the two fighters moving effortlessly between tables and chairs, toppling them over in their chase. "Wow." He whistled as Martha twisted and landed a kick in Ed's side, who elbowed her in the gut, causing her to grimace. "The new student can actually fight on par with Martha!"

"He's grinning too." Dean observed mildly, "Does he like fighting?"

Alfonse just smiled. "Maybe." He said as he looked at Ed. The blond had a wide grin on his face, and Al's smile widened as he remembered Edward telling him he had fought a lot of battles back in his own world. Perhaps he did indeed miss fighting. He wondered if Ed had fought with Envy.

Speaking of Envy…Alfonse turned his gaze to where Envy was strolling amongst the ruckus, purple eyes narrowed. Alfonse blinked and suddenly Envy was gone, as two yelps of pain echoed in the air.

Ed let out a sound of pain as there was a fast and hard and vaguely familiar blow to his stomach. He gasped in pain, staggering back on the floor, looking up in surprise.

Envy was glaring at him, and Ed almost flinched at his annoyed looking purple eyes. He then turned away, and Ed looked to where Martha was clutching her stomach, seeming to be in a similar state of pain as him. "What the hell, Envy?" She gasped out.

"What the hell? I should be asking that!" Envy retorted, and Ed watched as he placed his hands on his hips. "Why did you attack Ed_?_!"

Martha snorted and crossed her arms. "Because he wanted to date you." She said in a matter of fact tone. "You know I won't allow anyone I consider unworthy to date you, Envy. If they can't beat me in a fight, they're nowhere near fit to be your boyfriend."

Envy stared at her serious eyes, then sighed as he gathered up clumps of purple hair in his hand. "You still remember. That was a long time ago, Martha," he said wearily. "I'm nowhere as weak as I was then."

"I don't care. You may be Captain of the Karate Club now but I-" she paused as Envy looked at her, then sighed and looked away, her voice softer, "I just don't want to take the risk, Envy. I don't want you to get hurt again."

Envy sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Thank you Martha, but I can protect myself now." He reassured. "You don't have to worry about me."

"You told me not to feel guilty just now, so I'm gonna do the same thing now," Envy smiled genuinely at his former, overprotective girlfriend. "Don't feel guilty, Martha. It's not your fault. You couldn't have known."

"I know." Martha said quietly. She clenched her fist. "But...if I had been stronger…"

Envy bit his lip. He heard gasps sound as he wrapped his arms around his former girlfriend, bringing her close. "You were strong then Martha, you were one of the strongest people I knew," he murmured softly. "But no matter how strong you are, there will always be someone stronger than you."

"Envy…"

"You were strong then, but you're even stronger now," Envy said as he smiled at Martha, gratefulness in his amethyst eyes. "Thank you Martha, for training to be stronger for my sake. But I've learnt to harness my own strength as well. It won't happen again."

"I'm glad you weren't hurt…" he whispered. "Take care of yourself too, alright?"

"I guess…" Martha said softly. She hugged Envy, her eyes shimmering, and he let her.

She soon let him go, and smiled at him. Envy smiled back, and grabbed her wrist before her fist could reach his face.

He smirked at her slightly surprised expression, placing a hand on his hip. "I'm hurt, Martha. After all I said, you still didn't believe me?"

Martha blinked, then returned his smirk. He released his grip on her wrist and she took her hand back, "I was just making sure, Envy."

Envy shrugged. "Well, no harm-" he yawned, moving to the right, away from Martha's kick. "-In that."

"You know, at this rate," Envy said as he spun himself into the air to avoid her swift punch, landing neatly on an upturned table. He smirked. "We're going to have a full on fight."

"I wouldn't mind," Martha smirked back at him. She shifted her gaze. "But I think you better take care of shorty over here. He looks like he's gone to another world."

Envy blinked. He leapt from the table to Ed's side, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Ed? Are you okay?"

Ed blinked, his gaze clearing. He hadn't even shouted at Martha for calling him short, Envy noticed as the blond turned to him. "Yeah, I'm fine Envy."

"Oh. She didn't hurt you too badly, did she?" Envy asked, jerking a thumb towards the aforementioned.

Ed grimaced as he looked at Martha's emerald cat like eyes. "To tell the truth, Envy? Your punch was more painful."

The blond watched as Envy flushed. "Sorry, Ed." He said. "I guess I used too much strength. Do you want me to take you to the infirmary?"

"No it's fine, I've survived worse than this," Ed gave a wry grin, _"From you." _He thought dryly.

"That's good." Envy said, smiling at him. Ed found himself smiling back. Envy removed his hand from his shoulder, straightening his slightly rumpled shirt. Ed blinked as he noticed something, "Hey Envy what's that-"

_Click._ Ed stood, frozen, as there was a loud bang and a bullet whizzed by. He looked at Envy, who didn't seem shocked, only surprised.

"Envy Evans." A stern voice echoed off the walls of the classroom. "_Explain._ Why is my homeroom in such a mess?"

Envy turned, smiling nervously. "Miss Harper." He said. "What makes you think it's my fault?"

Miss Harper narrowed her sharp eyes at him, the gun in her hand cocked and at the ready. Envy winced, "Okay fine, it's my fault. Geez." He muttered.

Ed looked at the entrance of the classroom where their teacher was standing, whom students were crowding behind. The students who had been in the classroom during the fight had stood off to the side of the door as well, beside their annoyed looking teacher. He glanced at Alfonse in questioning, who shrugged helplessly.

"Martha and Edward here were fighting because of me," Envy explained as he met his teacher's eyes. "It's complicated but apparently Martha thought Edward wanted to date me, which he didn't. But she misunderstood, and attacked him to test if he was worthy. Edward had to retaliate to defend himself, and I guess it eventually turned into a fight."

"Martha," Martha stood respectfully as Miss Harper turned her gaze to her. She had lowered her gun. "What did I tell you about violence not solving anything?"

"Sorry, Miss Harper," Martha said guiltily. "I lost control of myself. I won't…do it again."

Miss Harper nodded. "Edward." She said to the boy who was looking at Martha in surprise.

Ed flinched at the familiar voice. He turned to his teacher, resisting the urge to salute. "Yes, Miss Harper?"

"You are a new student, you should not involve yourself in fights which will stain your clean record," Miss Harper said sternly to him. "Do you understand?"

Edward grimaced. "Yes Ma'am."

"I will let you off this time." His homeroom teacher said to him. She turned to Martha. "As for you…"

"Miss Harper," Envy began. She looked at him, and he said cautiously, "It's my fault, really. Not Martha's or Ed's."

Martha stared. "What? Envy I started it-"

"I was the catalyst for the fight," Envy continued on as he met his teacher's sharp gaze. "Ed and Martha were fighting because of me. So I will take responsibility."

Ed saw Martha look at Envy, then look away. "Idiot." She murmured.

"You are declaring yourself to be responsible for breaking a school rule, Envy Evans?" Miss Harper asked strictly.

"Yeah." Envy agreed. He smirked slightly. "I, Envy Evans, declare myself responsible for breaking, 'Rule 17: To not initiate or involve oneself in a real fight on school compounds, even if provoked.'"

He raised his gaze. "I will accept any punishment bestowed on me."

"This is the fourth time, Envy," Miss Harper spoke, "Do you know what that means?"

Envy sighed. "Suspension from school for a week." He said from memory.

"And if it's the fifth time?"

Envy hesitated. "Expulsion." He said quietly.

Miss Harper nodded. "You know the consequences, Envy. Let this be the last time."

"Yes, Miss Harper."

Miss Harper looked at the purple haired teen. She sighed, and pocketed her gun. "Detention for you for a week, Envy."

"…What?"

"I said that your punishment is detention for a week," Miss Harper said, raising her eyebrow at the surprised teen. "You would object?"

"N-No, of course not, Miss Harper!" Envy said, still surprised. Ed watched as he smiled at their homeroom teacher gratefully. He bowed to her. "Thank you, I will clean up the mess now!"

"I'll help." Martha and Ed said at the same time. They blinked, and looked at each other.

Miss Harper nodded, and turned her gaze to Envy. Ed wasn't sure if he had imagined the quirk of her lips.

"Very well. Get to it then."


	12. Chapter 12: Change

Too tired to give this chap a once through...well hope it's okay and would not contain any major flaws...oh and I just watched clips of Brotherhood so I'd like to apologize for screwing up Ling's personality, probably. He's different from what I imagined him (remembered, but from a flawed memory of a long time ago) to be. So sorry 'bout that. But it's an AU version of him, I guess. This is an AU and I guess I guessed I had the liberty to meddle with characters some. Yeah. Ed isn't exactly the Ed everyone is used to.

Disclaimer: Do not own Full Metal Alchemist or its characters

* * *

><p>Edward, Winry, Russell, Alfonse and Schieszka were sitting in the canteen during their break. Envy had gone to buy food and the five teens were sitting together in an almost awkward silence, until Russell spoke.<p>

"Hey Winry, what was with them, just now?" Winry gave him a questioning look, and Russell elaborated, "You know, Envy and Martha."

"I don't know." Winry said. Russell raised an eyebrow at her and she frowned. "What, Russell? Contrary to what you believe, I don't know everything about Envy."

"What a surprise," Russell said. Winry glared at him and he put his hands out. "Relax Winry. It's not like I said you're Envy's stalker."

"I'm Envy's best friend, not his stalker!" Winry exclaimed, as she stood up, banging her hands on the table and causing everyone to look at her in surprise. "You seem more suitable for that role!"

"What?" Russell asked, affronted.

"You heard me," Winry said. She sat back down with a scoff. "Envy doesn't even like you so just when are you going to stop harassing him? Why don't you just stick to your big breasted girls, huh Russell?"

"You're one to talk," Russell narrowed his eyes at her. He smirked. "You say you're Envy's best friend, but when has _he_ ever called you his best friend? You nag at him because you want him to tell you things which he doesn't want to, do you think he likes that?"

"Well, at least I'm not ignored by Envy every time I try to talk to him, and end up with bruises all over when I'm persistent!" Winry countered angrily.

"I'll have you know that Envy does talk to me about Physics," Russell glowered at her. "We're often able to have an intelligent conversation."

Winry snorted. "Right, and after that he just leaves you behind," she said mockingly. "Because you always do something which annoys him, one way or another."

"Oh? Like you aren't annoying him everyday."

"What did you say, Russell?_!_"

"Winry, Russell, chill please," Alfonse said as he tried to calm the two angry blonds down. "Envy doesn't find either of you annoying. You're both his friends. There's no need to fight."

Winry scoffed, "You don't have to worry Al, Envy likes you well enough."

Alfonse blinked, confused, "What? But he likes you too. You're his best friend, Winry."

"Is that so? If I'm really his best friend why does he never tell me anything_?_!" Winry demanded.

Al stared at her in a surprised silence, and Schieszka spoke up, "I'm sure that's because Envy doesn't want you to worry about him," she said quietly. "Because he knows you care about him…" she trailed off.

Winry was silent. She looked away, causing Schieszka to bite her lip. Her gaze strayed to Alfonse, and he gave her a reassuring smile.

Ed looked hesitantly to Alfonse, then Russell, who opened his mouth, as if to speak. Fortunately, Alfonse shot him a glare which surprised both Edward and Russell, who quickly shut his mouth.

Silence reigned amongst the five teens. Winry had her arms crossed and was looking into the distance, a frown on her face, while Schieszka who sat beside her looked troubled as she munched on her sandwich, despite Alfonse's reassurance. Ed noticed Al was frowning slightly as he ate as well, and Russell was scowling, looking as if he was restraining himself from saying anything by filling his mouth with rice. Ed sighed inwardly, not knowing what to say or do. He tried to meet Alfonse's eyes, but he seemed as if he was thinking, not even noticing the blond. Ed sighed softly and went back to eating his lunch.

He didn't understand what had happened. Russell had just asked the question he and probably everyone else wanted to ask, and Winry had snapped at him. Alfonse had tried to calm the two of them down, and Schieszka was just trying to help. Ed sighed, rubbing his temples as he glanced at Winry. She was just as unpredictable as the Winry he knew.

"Hey Edward!" Ed almost jumped as a hand clapped on his shoulder. "Where's Envy?"

Ed tensed as he saw Winry's frown deepen. He turned his head, to the sight of a familiar black haired boy's grinning face. "Uh, he went to get food, Ling."

"So, he's not with Martha, his ex-girlfriend?"

Edward noticed Schieszka chewing on her lip out of the corner of his eye, as Winry's features seemed to darken. "No?" He said nervously.

"That's great!" Ling said, smiling widely. He looked happier than usual, and Edward watched as Ling retrieved his hand, shifting his gaze. "Ah, I see him!"

"Hey Envy!"

Envy stared in surprise as Ling waved cheerfully to him "Ling?" He said as he walked towards the table with his plate of food. "What are you doing here?"

Ling grinned brightly at him, "I'm here to get my reply, of course!"

"Your reply?" Envy questioned as he placed his plate on the table. "Sorry Win, can you shift to the left? I need space to sit."

Winry did so silently, and Envy frowned as she wasn't looking at him. He sighed and turned his attention back to Ling. "What do you mean, Ling?"

Ling blinked at him. "You've forgotten?"

"What?"

"Yesterday after our match, I kissed you and told you I knew you liked me, remember?" Ling said, smiling, and not only Envy looked at him in surprise. He opened his eyes. "It's fine if you don't remember, Envy. I'll just ask you again."

Envy watched as Ling grinned at him. His eyes widened as Ling took a deep breath, and projected his voice. "Envy Evans, will-mph."

"Damn it, I remember, I remember!" Envy hissed, face flushed red at the curious stares on them. "Don't be a bastard, Ling! It's embarrassing enough without you announcing it to the whole damn cafeteria!"

Ling blinked, nodding at Envy's glower. Envy removed his hand from Ling's mouth, who pouted. He sighed. "So I'm an embarrassment to you? I'm hurt, Envy."

"No I didn't mean that- I meant- argh!" Envy punched the grinning Ling's shoulder, scowling. "Stop teasing me!"

Ling just laughed. "Your face is red." He teased, causing Envy to glare at him.

"I hate you."

"Really, Envy? But you said you liked me yesterday." Ling said innocently.

"And I don't even know why." Envy muttered.

Ling chuckled. His black eyes opened and he smiled as he leaned closer to Envy, his voice dropping, "So, what's your answer, Envy?"

"Idiot. You already know it." Envy said as he stared into Ling's dark eyes. He sighed, looking away, cheeks flushed red. "I'll go out with you, Ling."

"But," he began as Ling's smile widened. The purple haired teen shifted his gaze to Winry, "You'll have to get Win's permission. I don't want her to kill me with her wrench. Or you."

"Sure." Ling said cheerfully. He looked towards Winry with his narrow black eyes. "Hey Winry, can I have your permission to date Envy?"

Winry blinked. She looked at Ling's expectant gaze. Envy stood beside him, looking at her. Winry met his amethyst gaze, then sighed and raised her blue eyes to Ling's black ones.

"Will you take care of him?"

"Of course." Ling said.

Ed watched as Winry and Ling locked gazes for a while, before Winry said, "Go ahead then. But if you hurt him I will kick your ass."

Her voice wasn't threatening – it was serious. Ed stared at her, then at Ling, who said, smiling, "Roger. Thanks Winry."

Winry just nodded, and Ling turned his gaze back to Envy, who was looking at Winry. He leaned forward, and placed a kiss on Envy's cheek. "I'll see you after school, Envy."

He smiled at Envy's surprised expression. Edward watched with narrowed golden eyes as Ling turned and walked away. He inhaled, unclenching his fist and returned his gaze to Envy, who removed his hand from his cheek.

"So…I guess you finally find out who I like, huh?" Envy said casually but with hesitance in his voice as he sat down next to Winry. "Aren't you happy, Winry?"

"I guess…" Winry said quietly.

Envy blinked. He looked at her in concern. "What's wrong, Win?"

"Nothing. I'm fine."

Envy frowned. He was about to inquire further when there was the sound of plastic being crushed and Schieszka stood up, the ball of plastic in her hand. "Excuse me." She said quietly.

"Schieszka? Where are you going?" Envy asked. Schieszka flinched, shook her head and fled.

"Let her go, Envy," Alfonse said gently to the purple haired teen. "She likes you, doesn't she? To see you saying you'll go out with Ling…"

Envy stared, then slapped a hand to his headband. "Right. Shit, I'm such a bastard." He muttered. "I hope she'll be okay…"

"So Envy," Russell said, smirking, "Are you gonna tell us about your romantic encounter with Ling yesterday?"

Envy glared at him. "It's none of your business, Russell."

Russell frowned. "Fine. Suit yourself."

"Envy," Alfonse said, smiling mildly. "Won't you tell us? We're your friends, aren't we?"

"Of course, but-" Envy sighed at Alfonse's earnest gaze. "It's embarrassing, Al."

"But you didn't even tell us you liked Ling." Alfonse pointed out. "Were you afraid we wouldn't accept you?"

"No…with Russell hitting on me and Winry nagging me about my love life I doubt I would have much to worry about," Envy said dryly. "It's because I wasn't even sure if he liked me back."

"I didn't think he would…" the sin confessed. He smiled, "I thought it would just remain a stupid crush."

"So, how did it happen?" Envy stared at Russell, who shrugged, "Hey, you have to at least tell us why you're now off limits to everyone else."

Envy blinked at him. "Does that mean you will stop hitting on me?" He asked hopefully.

Russell blinked, before giving him a sly grin, "Nope, not a chance."

Envy gave him a deadpan look. "Why do I even know you again?"

"Because I'm awesome of course, but I mistook you for a pretty girl so you couldn't help looking past my awesomeness and sending me to the hospital on my first day of school," Russell shook his head. He smirked, "But after that you realized how awesome I was and so we became pals."

Envy stared at him. "You know, if you weren't sitting here talking to me about how awesome you are, you could go around charming girls with your _awesomeness_, right?"

"Nah, they already know I'm awesome and a gentleman, I don't need to charm them," Russell replied with a grin. He winked at Envy. "But since you keep on forgetting how awesome I am I have to stay here and charm you, Envy."

"It's true." Alfonse said in amusement to a skeptical looking Edward. "Russell does have his own fans."

"Thanks for the translation, Al." Edward said dryly. "I swear, he's as egotistical as that bloody Mustang."

"You have yet to convince me of your 'awesomeness'," Envy said wryly. "I am still waiting for your renowned 'charm' to show through."

Russell grinned at him. "Finally you admit you are affected by my charm." He flipped his hair proudly.

"When did I say that?" Envy said wearily. He sighed, turning away from the blond. "I give up, you're impossible."

Russell laughed, and Edward ventured, "So, what happened yesterday, Envy?"

Envy blinked. "You want to know too, Ed?"

Edward nodded. Envy looked at his curious friends, then sighed. "You know how I told you I was sorry for leaving you with that bastard? Well after Ling and I escaped and we sparred with each other. We kind of made a bet on a fight, and Ling didn't want to lose so he used dirty tricks…" Envy trailed off.

Alfonse blinked. "He cheated, Envy?"

Envy nodded. "If you ask me? Yeah." He scowled, "I mean, who sticks out their foot to trip their opponent during a fight? That's so lame."

"And yeah, I know it usually wouldn't work, but I was…distracted," Envy confessed, flushing slightly. He sighed. "So fine, I fell for a lame trick. And I also literally fell and dragged Ling down with me, and landed on top of him."

"Oh?" Russell said, interested. "And?"

Envy gave him a glare, "Get your mind out of the gutter," he said, face red. "He just told me he knew I liked him, kissed me, and asked if I would go out with him. I told him I would tell him after I thought about it." He leant back, crossing his arms. "The end."

"Typical Envy," Russell smirked at him. "Leaving out the juicy details."

"We didn't do anything, you pervert." Envy growled. "Not everyone's a pervert like you, Russell."

"You mean not everyone's a charmer like me."

Envy stared at Russell's proud smirk, then rolled his eyes.

"Whatever."

"Hey Ed," Alfonse suddenly said as he stood up. Ed blinked as the taller blond smiled at him. "I'm thirsty. Let's go get a drink."

"Eh? Er, okay." Ed said, slightly puzzled. But he stood from his seat and followed Alfonse, who was walking away.

"Where are we going, Al?"

Al looked back at him, "Are you okay, Ed?"

Edward blinked, "What? Of course I'm fine," he said, confused. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Alfonse blinked his sea green eyes, stopping in his tracks. "Don't you like Envy?"

"…Huh?"

"Schieszka likes Envy so she couldn't bear to see him after he said he'll go out with Ling," Alfonse explained. "Winry's hurt I think, and Russell seems to be fine…"

Edward stared, then grinned, "Alfonse, you're like a mother, making sure every one of us is alright." He teased.

"I want to be a scientist when I grow older, I have to be observant for that," Al said casually, but he was looking at Ed sternly, whose grin turned sheepish.

"Relax. It's not a bad thing, Al. But does this kind of thing happen every time Envy goes out with someone?"

"That's the thing, Ed," Alfonse sighed. "Envy hasn't gone out with anyone seriously since Martha."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously." Alfonse said. His sea green eyes were serious. "I don't know what happened that day. Envy grew distant from us. And he talked to Ling, who he previously wasn't really close friends with."

"So Winry's hurt because of that?" Ed asked curiously. "But it was a long time ago, wasn't it?"

"Winry has often asked Envy about his love life after Martha," Alfonse explained. "Maybe she thought he was hurt from the breakup and wanted him to get into a new relationship to forget. But now that he's actually going out with Ling, whom he didn't tell Winry about liking, I guess she is hurt. She treasures her friendship with Envy greatly."

"Why didn't you tell Envy?"

Alfonse smiled. "Tell Envy? I don't need to. He's her best friend. He'll realize – in fact, he probably already knows what's wrong."

"He does?" Edward asked, surprised.

"Yeah," Alfonse said. He regarded Edward with his sea-green eyes, "Back to you, Edward. Do _you_ like Envy?"

Ed sighed, crossing his arms, "You still harping on about that, Al?"

"Edward…"

"Well, like Russell said, Envy is off limits now," Edward said wryly, smirking slightly, "Even if I liked him I wouldn't be able to date him anymore."

"I'm not sure if Envy seriously likes Ling. He did say it was a crush," Alfonse said patiently. "What about you, Ed?"

"No of course I don't like Ling." Edward said, scoffing.

Alfonse merely looked at him. "You know what I mean, Ed."

Edward stared at Alfonse. Realizing he was being serious, the alchemist sighed, running a hand through his hair. "You know what, Al? I didn't like Envy before. I'm sure. Like you said, he was my enemy, back in my world, back then. I couldn't like him even if I did."

Edward sighed. He returned his golden gaze to Alfonse, looking at the boy who so much resembled his brother.

"But now? To tell the truth…I'm not so sure anymore."

* * *

><p>"Hello? Edward? Earth to Edward!"<p>

Edward blinked. He snapped himself out of his daze. "Winry?"

Winry glowered at him, "Ed, you are like Envy, always daydreaming!" She accused.

Edward stared at her, "How did you know?"

Winry raised an eyebrow at him, "How did I know what? That Envy daydreams?" She asked wryly. "How could I not know?"

Ed blinked. He reran Winry's words in his head, then grimaced at his mistake, "Nothing." He muttered. He really should check his hearing someday.

"Hey Ed?" Winry asked softly.

"Yeah?"

"It feels…kind of empty here, doesn't it?" Winry said quietly as they sat at the table in the cafeteria. "Now that Envy's gone…"

"You make it sound as if he's dead," Edward said dryly. Seeing Winry's expression, he sighed and corrected in a gentler tone. "Envy isn't gone, Winry. He has just found someone he likes, whom likes him back…"

"But it's not just Envy, you know," Winry pointed out. She smiled sadly. "Russell seems to have gone back to flirting with girls, while Alfonse…"

"Al told us he had to study, didn't he? He'll come back soon," Edward reassured her. He then shrugged. "I don't know about Russell though. But I thought you didn't like him."

"He's my friend," Winry said. She smiled, avoiding Ed's gaze. "I mean, I know we often quarrel, and I was kind of a bitch to him that day, but…Russell's my friend, and like he said, Envy's."

"Al's my friend too…he's not just Envy's friend," Winry said as she looked at Edward with melancholic blue eyes. She clenched her fist. "Even Schieszka…and Envy's not even here!"

"Winry," Edward said carefully as he met the blonde's gaze, "Are you…envious of Envy?"

Winry looked surprised. Ed winced, bracing himself for the moment she would blow up and hit him with her wrench.

But to his surprise, Winry smiled at him. "Silly Ed." She said, wry amusement in her voice. "I'm not _envious_ of _Envy_." She teased him.

Edward watched as her smile faltered, "I just…don't want to lose my friends," Winry said softly, her voice almost a whisper. "But most of all, I don't want to lose him. I don't want to lose Envy."

"I don't…want him to forget about me."

_I don't want him to forget about me. _Edward stared at Winry, this alternate version of Winry, at the sadness in her shimmering blue eyes, as his mind flashed back to the past, to his own world.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey Ed…won't you and Al stay?" The blonde mechanic asked as she knelt on the floor, looking at her childhood friend who was sitting on the bed. <em>

"_I can't, Winry," Edward replied her briefly as he flexed his automail arm. He raised his golden gaze. "We have to get our bodies back."_

_He watched as Winry bit her lip. "But…I've been studying so hard…I've been trying so hard to make the best automail for you!" She burst out, tears in her blue eyes. "I-Isn't my automail good enough?_!_"_

_Edward looked at her in surprise. He smiled sadly and averted his gaze, not noticing the tears which had slipped down Winry's cheeks._

"_Your automail is the best, Winry. It will always be."_

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey Ed…hey Al…" Winry said hesitantly as she looked between the two brothers. "What happened?"<em>

_Ed laid silently in the hospital bed, not meeting her gaze. How could he tell her? How could he tell his childhood friend that he had gotten the chance, perhaps the only chance to get Al's body back, and had thrown that chance away – for the lives of a bunch of prisoners who probably didn't even deserve to live?_

_Al was angry with him – Ed knew he was. His brother had never been so rude to him, had never brushed him off so coldly. His voice had been as cold as the armor his soul was trapped in, and Ed didn't know whether to laugh or cry at the irony._

"_Ed? Al?" He heard Winry question, her voice lost. He knew she was looking at him. "Edward? Won't you tell me what happened?"_

"_It's nothing, Winry." He said, not meeting her eyes._

_Silence reigned in the still air then. Slowly, Edward raised his gaze, to the sight of tearful blue eyes._

"_It's always like this, isn't it?" Winry said softly. Her voice trembled. "I don't get to see you often. But when I do…"_

_The blonde mechanic lowered her head, shoulders shaking as her bangs covered her eyes. Ed watched in silence as she looked back up after a moment, glaring at him with tearful blue eyes._

"_YOU GUYS NEVER TELL ME ANYTHING AT ALL!" Winry bellowed at the silent Edward and Alphonse, her fist shaking, tears filling her blue eyes. "Have you really forgotten about me?_!_ Don't I matter to you at all_!_?"_

_She averted her gaze, voice choked._ "_All this time, I've been waiting…waiting for months…for a chance to see you. And when I finally do…"_

"_Winry…"_

_The mechanic gritted her teeth. Whirling around, she fled to the door, pulling it open and closing it with a loud bang, leaving the two brothers staring after her in the suffocating silence._

"I know…I'm such a selfish person," Winry, the alternate version of Winry said, a sad smile on her lips. She swiped a hand over her eyes. "All this time, I've been bugging Envy about who he likes. And when he finally gets together with that person, all I can think of is that I wish he were back here, by my side."

"I'm sorry…" Edward whispered as he listened to Winry, guilt stabbing his heart. She didn't seem to hear him, and he said, louder, "You're not selfish, Winry."

"_I'm the selfish one…I guess I've always been." _Edward thought to himself miserably. _"And now, I've left her, just like she feared. I really am a bastard."_

"_But at least, she now has Al…"_

"Hey Edward…" Winry began, her voice soft and hesitant. "Do you think he'll come back?"

"He will, Winry, he definitely will," Edward said confidently, smiling reassuringly as he met Winry's hopeful blue eyes with a sincere golden gaze.

"He hasn't forgotten about you at all."


	13. Chapter 13: Regret

Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed :)...this week has been tiring for me...it's late but I'm posting since I managed somehow to write this...Though, I'm not really sure what I'm writing? Ed's thoughts are sometimes strange. The more I write the more complexities are added...sigh. It's late and my eyes are closing...well I did skim through it so it should be ok.

Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: Don't own Full Metal Alchemist

* * *

><p>The bell for the last class of the day rang. The Full Metal Alchemist picked up his bag and walked out of the classroom. Alfonse had told him earlier he was staying back in school to study. Edward had offered to help him but Alfonse had thanked him with a smile and said that Edward had helped him enough.<p>

Edward walked alone amongst the crowd of chattering and excited students, immersed deep in his thoughts. He thought about his conversation with Winry, and Alfonse's words the day Envy had agreed to go out with Ling.

"_Tell Envy? I don't need to. He's her best friend. He'll realize – in fact, he probably already knows what's wrong."_

Winry had affirmed that fact earlier, after she had felt better after Edward's reassurance that Envy wouldn't forget her. He had suggested for her to tell Envy her feelings, and she had replied that she didn't to – Envy had already confronted her about that.

Winry had smiled as she told Edward that Envy had apologized to her about not telling her he liked Ling, and reassured her he wouldn't leave them like the last time – like Alfonse had described. Winry had replied by whacking him over the head with her wrench and telling him he was an idiot and to go and be happy – or so Winry had claimed. But Ed knew she was still insecure about their friendship, judging from her words to him just now.

Edward sighed. Why was he thinking about this? Perhaps because it drove home to him the fact that this was Envy's life – that Envy really had a life, friendships and now a new relationship here in this world. Envy's life was his. He had made Winry, Schieszka and perhaps Russell sad by leaving with Ling, but it was still his life, and if he were taken away to another world- the world he originally came from, what would happen to the people he left behind?

It made Edward angry that Mustang wanted to bring Envy back to their world for his own selfish purposes. But it also reminded Ed that _he_ also wanted for Envy to remember- if he truly had the Philosopher's Stone, like Mustang had claimed, Ed knew he could find a way to use it to return to his world, where the people _he_ had left behind were waiting.

But if that happened, Envy's life- the life he had built up for himself, would probably be ruined. Ed gritted his teeth. If he wanted to return to his world, and go back to _his_ life with the Al and Winry he knew, Envy would have to give up his life here, in this world. And Edward didn't want that. Was this the Gate laughing at him – taunting him with the principle of Equivalent Exchange?

But then, Equivalent Exchange didn't truly exist, did it? Izumi had said so. Humans performed Human Transmutation in a desperate attempt to bring back the dead. Edward had lost his limbs, and Al his body and almost his soul to bring back their mother, but what had happened in the end? Their mother had come back as a homunculus, Sloth, which Edward had to kill. Alphonse had gotten his body back in the end, but Edward was still using prosthetic limbs. And he was now in another world, separated from his brother.

And then there was Izumi, who had lost her organs in order to revive her unborn child. Edward clenched his fist. And now Roy, that idiot had _willingly_ and knowingly given up his right eye to bring back Hawkeye- as a homunculus.

And what about the homunculi? What did they get in exchange for being brought to life in an unknown world? Death?

Edward remembered how Wrath had seemed so lost and unsure, frightened of the new world around him, as innocent as a new born child – before Envy had given him the red stones. If Dante hadn't found the homunculi and fed them with red stones, would they have turned out to be decent humans, even without a human soul? Or would they have not been able to survive in the new world?

All the homunculi were now dead- all of them except Envy. He had managed to avoid the fate of death and had started a new life. Edward frowned. Did that mean Envy had somehow defied the principle of Equivalent Exchange?

Envy wasn't an alchemist – but he was a homunculus, a creation of Alchemy. If he could evade the principle of Equivalent Exchange, perhaps there was a way for Edward to do it too.

The Full Metal Alchemist narrowed his golden eyes. If Equivalent Exchange didn't truly exist there had to be a way for him to return to his world without affecting Envy. He just had to find it.

"Hey shorty!" A taunting voice called.

"I'm not short!" Edward yelled automatically, turning around to glare at the smug looking Martha. Like _Envy _and _Al _had said, he wasn't even short anymore! So why the hell was she still calling him that demeaning nickname? "I'm taller than you, damn it!"

Martha smirked at him. "Yeah, but you were short before," she said, watching in amusement as he fumed. "Weren't you?"

Edward glowered at her, gritting his teeth. "What's your point?"

"Nothing, I just like seeing you riled up," Martha said simply. She smiled wryly. "I actually came to apologize about the other day."

"The other day?" Ed asked.

"Yeah, you know the day I attacked you," Martha recounted. "'Cause I thought you wanted to date Envy?"

"Oh." Ed said. It was the day Envy had agreed to go out with Ling, which was about a week ago. He coughed slightly, "It's fine. It was a misunderstanding, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, but I'm sorry anyway," Martha said casually, but she looked at Edward with her green cat like eyes. "I just figured it would be better to be safe than sorry."

"I see." Ed said. He recalled the day, "Envy stood up for you because he didn't want you to be expelled, right?"

Martha looked surprised, before she nodded, "That's right," she said. "I've gotten into quite a bit of fights in my time here, and Miss Harper's pretty strict about school rules."

"I can tell." Edward said wryly as he thought of the blonde woman with her gun. He vaguely wondered what Roy would think if he saw her. "She seems to be fond of Envy though."

"She is." Martha said simply. She sighed, "She's pretty cool for a teacher, and I respect her a lot. But if Envy hadn't stood up for me then…"

"You would have been expelled." Edward finished.

Martha nodded, grimacing. "I don't blame Miss Harper, she was just doing her job," she said. "But this…this is my third high school, I was expelled in the previous two ones I attended for being involved in gang fights."

"You have a gang?" Edward asked, surprised.

Martha raised her eyebrows at him. "Yeah? Isn't it obvious with the tattoos and all?" She smirked at him, crossing her arms behind her head and revealing the various tattoos on them.

"I see…" Edward said slowly. He hesitated, before asking, "Does Envy know?"

"Yeah, and he knew back then, when he didn't like fighting as much as he does now," Martha revealed, smiling wryly. "I'm surprised he agreed to date me."

"Why did you ask him out?" Ed asked curiously.

"What is this, Twenty Questions? I played that game with Envy once you know," Martha smirked at the blond. "I asked Envy out because I thought he was cute, of course."

Ed's eyes widened. "C-Cute?" He stuttered.

"Yeah, and quite innocent back then too," Martha smiled at the memory. "Said he hasn't kissed anyone before – I mean which guy in his teenage years would say that?"

"_Me?" _Edward thought to himself dryly. _"I haven't exactly had time to go hunting for a girlfriend, not like that bastard Mustang_."

Edward scoffed, then returned his attention to Martha. "Hey, you do know Envy's going out with Ling now, right?" He asked, lips quirking, "Are you going to kick his ass too?"

Martha surprised him by shaking her head with a smile. "Nah, Ling's good for him." She said simply.

Edward twitched. "Why?" He said incredulously. He thought of the cheerful, lackadaisical black haired boy, and the way he had embarrassed Envy in the cafeteria. "He's Ling. How could you approve of him, and not me_?_!"

Martha blinked at him, then smirked, "Wow Ed, so you really do want to date Envy?" She drawled. "Looks like I didn't make a mistake after all."

"That's not the point." Edward growled out. "What's so special about Ling?"

Martha hesitated, an almost somber expression on her face. "I don't know if I should tell you." She said.

"I won't tell anyone," Edward said seriously, noticing the doubt in Martha's eyes. He stepped forward. "I won't tell anyone if I can help it. I'm Envy's friend."

"I know." Martha said. "Winry may want to know though, and that's fine I guess."

"But, whatever you do, don't tell Envy I told you," Martha said, her eyes narrowed. "I don't want him to be reminded."

"I understand." Edward said.

Martha nodded at him. She turned around and walked away, and Edward looked around, before following her.

"Ling is, in a way, Envy's savior." Martha said once she and Ed had determined there was no one around who could hear their conversation. "Ling saved Envy, when I couldn't."

"What did Ling save Envy from?" Edward asked impatiently.

"Rape."

Edward's golden eyes widened, and Martha continued. "And not just that. He saved Envy from being hurt and damaged, and then took care of him when he was at his weakest."

"What…?" Edward whispered, shocked. He clenched his teeth, looking away. "How…who would do such a thing?"

"Bastards who don't even deserve to live," Martha said darkly. She inhaled, and punched the nearby wall to release her anger. "If I ever see them again, I'll send my gang after them, tear them limb from limb and show them what pain truly is." She growled low in her throat.

"Martha…" Edward began carefully, his voice low. "What happened?"

Martha sighed. She retracted her fist from the damaged wall, turning to Ed. "It happened on the day Envy broke up with me." She said. "Though he couldn't seem to get the words out. So I told him I knew, kissed him and walked away."

"It was raining that night, so I left Envy with my umbrella," Martha smiled. "I only returned when I found out I was going the wrong way towards my home. Envy had started walking then, and I discreetly followed him."

"And…?" Ed ventured.

"It was late at night, and I had taken him to a…shadowy place, you could say," Martha explained. "For our date. So of course my gang wasn't with me."

"Then, those bastards came and harassed Envy," Martha clenched her fist at the memory. "Usually I would beat up anyone who even dared to touch Envy, but those bastards…" she screwed her eyes shut. "I hate to admit it, but they were stronger than the me back then…"

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey guys, look what I found!" <em>

_Martha watched warily as the tall men approached Envy, grinning. One of them spoke in dark amusement, "Hello, pretty girl. What are you doing late at night all by your lonesome, hmm?"_

_Envy looked up from under the umbrella with a glare, "I'm not a girl." He growled out and made to walk past them. "Now if you would excuse me."_

"_Oh? We're not blind you know," The man with sunglasses, blond hair and tattoos on his face said, grinning. He leaned close to Envy, snaking an arm around his waist and causing Martha to bristle with barely restrained anger. "But either way, you're a really pretty creature…"_

"_Don't touch me!" Envy shouted and swung his fist towards the man's face. Martha watched as the man took a direct hit and his sunglasses cracked as he staggered back._

"_Oh, you'll pay for this…" the man snarled. He flung his damaged sunglasses to the dirty pavement, yelling hoarsely, "Get her!"_

_The other men charged at Envy, following their leader's orders. One of them snatched the umbrella away from him and threw it roughly to the floor, causing him to yell angrily, "Hey, that's Martha's umbrella – argh!"_

_Martha watched with widened eyes as one of the men punched Envy in the stomach, causing him to double over in pain. Another man snatched him by the waist, as he said, "What should we do with her, Boss?"_

"_She's a feisty one," their Boss said, grinning lewdly. "We'll have fun with her, boys."_

_Martha gritted her teeth harshly, anger boiling in her. She rushed forward, bellowing, "LET ENVY GO!" _

"_Oh? Looks like she has a boyfriend." The blond man commented, amused. Martha ignored him and punched the man who was holding Envy as hard as she could, causing him to gasp and release his hold on the teen._

"_Envy!" The blonde said quickly as she took hold of his shoulders. "Are you alright?"_

"_Martha." Envy said, surprised. "I thought you went home."_

"_No I-ah!" Martha let out a sound of pain as a blow to her back sent her crashing down onto the muddy, dirty ground. She heard Envy call her name in worry. The blond ground her teeth, spat out the mud and lifted herself off the ground, glaring daggers at the smug looking men._

"_Hey little guy, we'll be borrowing your girl here for a while," the leader said, his black eyes full of desire as he looked towards Envy. "Don't mind, yeah?"_

_Martha wasn't surprised they had mistaken her for a guy, with her chained necklace, skull earrings, and short blonde hair with the wet bangs hanging over her enraged eyes. She was more concerned with how the man was looking at Envy – it was a look which made her blood boil._

"_Fuck no, I do mind!" Martha snarled, sprinting forward and smashing her fist into the leader's smug looking face. She whirled around and delivered a powerful kick towards a man who had charged at her, sending him to the ground. _

_Martha moved her gaze to where Envy was, smirking as she watched him elbow the man holding him in the gut, along with a fine uppercut to his chin which made her feel proud of her boyfriend- well, ex-boyfriend._

"_Stay here." Martha said to Envy as he made his way over to the blond. "I'm going to teach them a lesson."_

"_Martha-"_

_But Martha was already gone. Filled with fury, she dealt swift, powerful blows towards the men, using her experience of fighting on the streets and other rival gangs for years to fight the grown men. Anger was raging in her, and she filled her fists with that anger as she punched them mercilessly in vital areas._

_Martha growled, as she spun around with a roundhouse kick which collided with the face of the man who had tried to ambush her. She gave him a punch to the face for good measure, evaded the next blow and reached out to grab the arm of the man, using a move her gang member had taught her to use the man's weight against him and slam him down onto the ground._

_It was raining heavily, and Martha forced herself not to even blink as the water seeped into her narrow eyes. The rain poured down as she fought, and her curiosity as to whether Envy was still standing in the spot which she left him at was satisfied as she turned only to nearly get hit by what seemed to be a fatal blow, when Envy appeared out of seemingly nowhere and stabbed her attacker with a knife, causing him to yell in pain._

"_Envy?_!_"_

_Envy jumped back to land beside Martha, panting as he held the knife in his hand. "Mum told me to be careful in the streets and gave this to me for protection." He said, clutching onto his weapon securely. "She said you could never be too careful."_

_He turned to look at her, smiling, "I can't leave you to fight alone, Martha." He said. "I would be a worse boyfriend, well, ex-boyfriend than I already have been."_

_Martha shook her head and smiled. "You idiot." She said._

_Envy smirked. He twirled the knife in his hand, and Martha caught a glimpse of something she hadn't seen before in his eyes as he disappeared in a flash and she heard a yelp of pain._

_He had stabbed the knife into the arm of a man, she realized, and watched as he withdrew it and with narrowed purple eyes, flipped himself over the man to dodge the attack as he used his foot to literally kick his ass._

_Martha stood, stunned, as she watched Envy fight. When had he learnt to fight- and so well too? She watched as her ex-boyfriend dodged the men's clumsy attacks, smirking confidently as he weaved amongst the angry men, dealing out swift punches and roundhouse kicks with skill she didn't know he had. _

_Envy could fight? It was a fact which was hard to believe, even as Martha watched him deal with the men, smirking. She herself had yet to master backflips, and there was Envy, the one she had wanted to protect, jumping back and forth with ease as he smirked almost tauntingly at the enraged men._

_Envy's style of fighting was almost a graceful one, Martha realized dazedly as she watched Envy kick a man in the stomach, and without looking back, fling his knife. She watched as the victim cried out in pain and Envy smirked, backflipping to evade the blow of the man he had kicked, as his hand reached out to pull the knife roughly out of the other man's arm. He landed a few feet away, smirking, tauntingly now, as he twirled the dangerous knife in his hand._

_The only indication Envy had given of his fighting capability was when he had broken Russell's arm on the first day of school for mistaking him for a girl. He had been furious then, which he wasn't now, Martha thought as she watched the smirking Envy. He wasn't even angry, it was more like he was toying with the men, like fighting- this fight at least, was a game to him._

"_What's wrong?" Envy called out tauntingly with his androgynous voice as he threw the knife up into the air and caught it as it came down by its blade. He stood, a hand on his hip, legs apart, his wet, wild purple hair falling over his amused amethyst eyes. "Can't you catch me?"_

_Martha looked at the furious men. Envy was standing up to them, fighting grown men all by himself despite never having been in a real fight before, to Martha's knowledge. She realized their leader wasn't amongst them, and blinked, her gaze roaming._

_She found him standing off to the side, his black eyes narrowed. His hand held a gun. Martha's eyes widened as she heard a click. She dashed to the leader and yelled to Envy, who was several feet away. "ENVY, WATCH OUT! HE HAS A GUN!"_

_Envy turned his attention to her, but it was already too late. There was a deafening bang and Martha watched in shock as Envy cried out as a bullet lodged in his arm. Another bang sounded and Envy fell to his knees, clutching his left knee and gritting his teeth in pain._

"_ENVY!" Martha screamed as she tried to wrestle the gun from the man's hands. "FUCK YOU BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU HURT HIM_?_!"_

"_So he's a guy," was all the man said. Martha yelped as he pushed her roughly away. She fell to the muddy ground with a wince, and yelled in pain as he shot a bullet into her leg, rendering her temporarily immobile._

"_Fuck!" Martha cursed. She tried to get up as the man walked away, towards Envy._

"_Playtime's over, boys," the blond man said. He raised his gun, and shot Envy's shoulder, causing him to scream and collapse onto the ground in pain. He smirked. "Take him."_

"_Even if he's a guy, he's still pretty," the leader said casually as his men moved to grab the injured Envy. "Take him into the alleyway. We'll have fun with him, won't we?"_

"_We'll make him pay for toying with us just now." A man with red hair growled lowly. "Little shit…taunting us like that."_

"_Fuck no!" Envy yelled as he thrashed against the men's hold. "Bastards! Let me go!"_

"_Shut up!" The purple haired teen released a sound of pain as the red haired man hit him over the head with a gun. He froze as his attacker smirked, pressing the muzzle of the gun into his chest. "Resist and I might accidentally pull the trigger."_

"_That's a good one, Jack!" the man beside him said, cackling, "Giving him a choice between his virginity and his life!"_

_The man called Jack smirked. "So what's it gonna be, pretty boy? Your ass or your life?"_

"_Neither!" Envy spat as he struggled, lashing out viciously, glaring with furious purple eyes. "Let me go and I might spare your lives!"_

"_I don't think you are in a position to make any offers," their leader said in amusement, and shot another bullet into Envy's shoulder._

_Envy screamed and slumped down, glaring from behind purple eyes full of loathing, "Fuck you! I hate pain!" The sin growled._

"_Fucking cowards, using those fucking human weapons!" _

_The blond man ignored him. "You hate pain huh? Then you're in for quite a ride," he licked his lips as he stared at Envy with lustful black eyes, "I am going to fuck you and make sure you scream in pain."_

"_Fuck you-" Envy was cut off as the man kissed him roughly. He gasped and heedless of the gun pointing at his heart, reached out to punch the man away from him, "What the fuck_?_!"_

"_Jack," the blond man said in warning to his subordinate, who tensed and growled, removing his finger from the trigger. He smirked and swiped the bruise on his face, "You have quite a vulgar mouth for such a pretty face."_

"_I wonder, are you a virgin?" He wondered. His smirk widened. "Well, guess I'll find out soon."_

_Martha raised herself shakily from the ground, but a few steps was all it took for her to find herself back on it again, cursing heavily as her face was buried in the rain and mud, clutching her other bleeding leg with a hiss of pain. "Fuck!"_

"_That's right, stay there on the ground like a dog little guy- or girl," she heard the blond man say. She snapped her gaze up to him, wishing she could wipe that irritating smirk off his face as he said, "Don't worry, if your boyfriend doesn't resist we won't hurt him too badly."_

_She watched as he lowered his gun, as his men forced Envy off the ground and dragged him, kicking and screaming, into the alleyway. Martha dug her nails into her palm as she tried again to get off the wet and dirty ground, her cat like eyes filled with rage in her face splattered with mud and dirt, as the rain poured down on her trembling form relentlessly._

**"**_**Damn it, these kinds of situations are only supposed to happen in movies, and not real life!"** Martha thought in frustration, growling as she slowly moved her bleeding legs. And even then, the victim would usually be safe in the end, and the bad guys taught the lesson they deserved._

_So why the fuck wasn't that happening now – why the fuck was she still on the damn bloody ground while Envy was being taken advantage of by those bastards_?_! Martha cursed. Shit, she had to do something – but first she had to stand on her own two feet. The blond winced as pain assaulted her, digging her nails deeper into her palm. Why the hell was she so bloody weak_?_!_

_A scream sounded in the cold night air, and Martha's eyes widened. Fuck no, they couldn't already have – she attempted to scramble up from the ground; not Envy, fuck no it couldn't be that he was actually being raped – because she couldn't even protect him, despite all those years ensuring she would be able to protect herself and the people she cared about-_

_Martha discovered a new hatred for rain as she slipped on the wet ground, causing her to fall back onto it. She screwed her eyes shut, grimacing before scowling and pushing her palms full of dirt against the ground to raise her bleeding body from it, slowly lest she ended up with mud all over her face again, still able to taste the disgusting taste of mud on her tongue._

_Martha knew she must look like a mess- bleeding, muddy and wet. But she couldn't give a shit – especially as she heard Envy release a bone-chilling scream of fear, which sent her heart racing and her body limping on her bloody legs towards the alleyway. _

"_ENVY!" She yelled as she entered the dark alleyway. Martha gritted her teeth as there was no sight of her friend. Forcing the pain in her bullet-ridden legs to the back of her mind, she moved deeper into the dark place as fast as she could, worry for Envy squeezing her pounding heart so painfully it hurt._

_Where was he – where had those bastards taken him_?_! Martha growled low in her dry throat as she ventured deeper into the darkness. Those fucking bastards – how dare they hurt Envy - how dare they –_

_She cut off her train of thought then, not wanting to think anymore, wanting to just advance forward to find Envy still safe from what those perverted bastards wanted to do to him, for if she thought anymore, it would be too late and it would be all her fucking fault again – just as it was her fault for taking Envy to a dangerous place, thinking she would be able to protect him, for leaving him alone…_

_The alleyway resounded again with noise – but it wasn't screams- Envy's screams, Martha could no longer hear them, but she could hear yells, shouts, noises of anger, sounds of a fight – people being slammed against walls, shoved against objects, the sound of gunfire- and screams of pain-_

_She moved faster then, taking turns to put pressure on either of her bleeding legs, as she limped forward into the unknown. Martha knew she wasn't a prayer, she didn't believe in God, yet she found herself thinking, praying in her frantic mind, **"God, please let him be alright…please…"**_

_Martha trod on, as the sounds of a fight continued, and there were a few more yells and gasps before the alleyway descended into an almost eerie silence. Worry suffocating her, Martha found herself moving forward, into an area dimly illuminated with light._

_The first thing she noticed, with shock but satisfaction was the men's bodies sprawled all over the alleyway. They were not moving, and Martha dimly realized they were unconscious, had been knocked out by someone, with the guns they were carrying flung far away from them on the dirty floor-_

_A whimper sounded, interrupting her thoughts and Martha darted her gaze, to where Envy was, his bare back against the wall – with his pants pulled down to his ankles, Martha realized in disgust. He had his face buried into the neck of someone, a tall figure with black hair in what seemed to be a ponytail, who had his arms around Envy._

"_Envy!" Martha gasped as she limped to the fallen purple haired sin, falling down onto her knees with a wince. "Are you alright?_!_"_

"_Martha…" she heard Envy whimper her name softly, but he didn't remove his face from the stranger's neck. _

_Martha's heart stilled. It was only one word, but Envy had said her name in such a broken voice – nothing like the Envy she had known – the kind, innocent but mischievous boy with a playful or sincere tone to his voice, or even the Envy she had glimpsed just now, the smirking teen with the wild purple eyes and amused smirk which complemented his taunting, androgynous voice…_

"_No…" Martha whispered, not wanting to believe what could have happened. "Those bastards…they didn't…"_

_"They didn't," an unfamiliar voice said to her, and Martha realized the unknown figure who seemed to have saved Envy had spoken. He turned to her, and Martha realized with a start it was Ling, her quiet but cheerful class monitor. His voice was grim, almost unrecognizable, and he wasn't smiling for once, dirt and blood on his usually clean face. "I managed to prevent them in time."_

_"Ling?" Martha asked in shock as she stared at the frowning black haired boy who Envy was clutching onto. She looked around at the unconscious, bleeding bodies of the dangerous men. Even the leader was unconscious, his face smashed against the blood splattered wall. Martha grimaced and looked away. "How did you…"_

_But Ling shook his head. "Not now, Martha." He said, his voice dark but relatively calm. He returned his gaze to the sobbing Envy in his arms. "Fuck them. What's important now is to get ourselves and Envy out of here."_

_It was the first time Martha had heard Ling curse – she hadn't even heard the peaceful black haired boy say 'damn' and now he had casually said the most vulgar of words in a low, dark voice. Martha shook herself out of her surprise and stood up from the ground, watching as Ling carefully lifted the scarred teen into his arms, standing up more gracefully than she had._

_Ling looked at her, and Martha realized his eyes were open. They were black, and illuminated by the dim light from the other entrance of the alleyway. "Where is the nearest place we can go?"_

_Martha thought quickly, "My gang's hideout," she said. "Envy's place is too far from here and I don't think his mother would appreciate…" she bit her lip._

_Ling just nodded, and Martha watched him, guilt twisting her insides as he strode out of the alleyway, holding Envy in his arms – Envy who was silent now, but looked fragile, curled up with his face in Ling's chest – broken because of Martha's failure to protect her own naive boyfriend – her own innocent friend._

_"Let's go then, Martha."_


	14. Chapter 14: Unexpected

Hmmm, not too sure what I'm writing in this chapter, (I really should stop writing such long chapters) but it's one of my favorites all the same. A certain someone makes an appearance. Thanks to the awesome reviews last chapter :) I've replied them. Hope you enjoy this one too. :)

Disclaimer: Full Metal Alchemist is not owned by me.

* * *

><p>"Hey Envy, what time will you be free?"<p>

Envy yawned. "Around 6.30PM I guess," he said, shrugging. "Miss Harper lets me off around that time."

"Alright," Ling smiled at him. "I'll come to pick you up around that time, then?"

Envy flushed, "Geez Ling, you make it sound as if we're going on a date." He said.

Ling blinked. "Aren't we?" He grinned at Envy's surprised expression. "We're going out for a dinner date right? Today's the last day of your week long detention." He said in amusement.

"Oh." Envy said. He had forgotten that Ling had said he would take him out to dinner on the last day of his 'punishment'. "I forgot about that."

Ling laughed. Smiling with open, amused black eyes, he bent down to peck Envy lightly on the lips, before withdrawing and saying cheerfully. "Well, see you later, Envy. I'll be looking forward to our date."

Envy blushed, and cursed himself for it. "Bye Ling."

Ling smiled, turned and walked away. Envy watched him, a smile on his lips and a blush on his cheeks. He knew he was acting like a lovesick girl, but he didn't care. Ling was his boyfriend now, something he had never thought could happen, which he had wanted to happen for too long a time.

Grinning to himself, the purple haired teen whistled as he strolled to Miss Harper's homeroom. He still couldn't believe it – that Ling had asked him out; sure he hadn't replied immediately as he had been too surprised, but Envy had always thought when he finally confronted his crush, he would be the one asking Ling out, which he wasn't sure if the other boy would accept.

It had been embarrassing when it actually happened, but it had been a week ago. Besides, Envy had prevented Ling from proclaiming it to the cafeteria – for which he was glad. So the only people who actually knew about their relationship would be Alfonse, Winry, Russell, Schieszka and Edward. Ling wasn't an attention seeker, and Envy didn't like the spotlight on him either. Perhaps other people, his classmates who had seen the scene knew, but Envy didn't care as long as they didn't bug him about it.

Envy knew he was still acting around Ling as if he was still his crush when they were actually boyfriends. But it was because he couldn't help it – Ling had been his unrequited crush for so long, the first person he had liked since Martha. Although he had found he didn't like Martha the way she seemed to like him, and he had thought perhaps it was karma that he now liked another whom didn't like him back.

Envy's smile faltered. Thinking of Martha and their break up reminded him of how he had met Ling. He had been pathetic then, defenseless and helpless against grown men who were merciless, who knew how to use weapons. Envy remembered the guns they had shot him and Martha with, Miss Harper used a gun too but she used it for discipline – those men used the guns as weapons to hurt, to kill.

Unconsciously, Envy reached a hand towards his left thigh. He inhaled, biting his lip and shoving the thoughts away. He had managed to stand up to them until they had revealed their weapons, with his knife and fighting skills. Envy never told Martha, but he could fight, even back then. He didn't know how or why – he just could; when he had broken Russell's arm, when he had saved Alfonse from the gang of bullies.

It was as if fighting was instinctual to him, to his body. And he loved it – he loved the thrill, the rush of adrenaline, the pride at being stronger than others, winning a fight. Envy knew he had enjoyed fighting those men, knew he had perhaps gone overboard by taunting them to catch him. So perhaps he had deserved what he had gotten – Martha had been furious and trying her best to protect him, and he had wasted all her efforts away.

Though, he had been enraged too when they shot him – for how dare those cowards use such weapons unfairly against him? Envy's purple eyes narrowed. He had been so furious that the rage had just taken over his mind, and he had screamed expletives he had never uttered before, feeling his whole body shake with anger and fear, as if he had become another being. But he had welcomed it, relished in it, almost as if it was natural to him.

But he couldn't be blamed, could he? He hated pain. Fucking hated it. Envy scowled, his steps becoming heavier. Pain was not only an obstacle, it was a burden, and it was _painful_. Having bullets embedded in his body had introduced to him a whole new level of fucking pain which he hadn't known existed before, and that had drawn out all the anger in him, all the rage and fury and desire to maim, to kill.

"_You do not need to have any weapons on you, you yourself are-"_

Envy's scowled deepened as the cold voice sounded in his mind. He cut if off forcefully, fist shaking. Fuck, why was he even thinking of that bastard's words? Edward had known him and he had said he wasn't a monster. He had been angry and wanted to kill those men – but so what? They probably deserved to die anyway.

Envy paused, blinking. He groaned, remembering, _"Shit, Ed said he wanted to speak to me about something important after school that day, didn't he?" _He thought to himself wryly. _"Damn it and I went home with Ling that day…I'm such a bad friend."_

Envy sighed and ran a hand through his purple locks. "I'll have to ask him about that after detention, no wait I have a date with Ling," He found himself inadvertently smiling at the words.

Envy yawned, "Well guess I'll just text him about it then," he muttered to himself, "I'll just ask Al for his number…can't be anything too important, can it?"

The purple haired teen nodded to himself. He let his mind wander back to Ling, smiling as he thought of his crush and now boyfriend, his sincere smiles, his soothing laugh, his affectionate black eyes…

Envy found himself whistling again, feeling considerably more lighthearted. Whistling a random tune, he smiled as he wondered about what he would do for the talent show. He would sing of course, like everyone, like Ling wanted, but what song should he sing? A classic? Japanese music? Some Hip-Hop song?

Envy supposed he could choose one of his favorite songs to sing, but somehow, he wanted to do something else. He wanted to sing something new, it was Ling who had convinced him to participate after all, Ling who would like to hear him sing. Perhaps he could sing a song for Ling? No, that would probably be too cheesy…

Well, if he couldn't sing a song for someone, perhaps he should sing a song about his life? Though, Envy doubted there were any songs that could describe his life – an amnesiac who was curious of but didn't want to remember his past, preferring his present life which he was content with, looking towards the future, like Winry had said.

Winry…Envy smiled as he thought of his best friend. He knew she cared about him greatly- she had told him to go and be happy, even when she knew his and Ling's new relationship would cause Winry and him to see less of each other, to possibly drift apart. Envy could tell Winry treasured their friendship, and it had been a sacrifice on her part to accept his relationship with Ling. She might understand him well, but he understood her too.

Envy made a mental note to talk to Winry as soon as he could – after his date with Ling, maybe. He didn't want her to think he had forgotten about her just because he was involved with Ling now. Winry could be annoying with her nagging and hitting him with her wrench at times, but she was his best friend and he cared for her as much as she cared for him.

"_Heh, I'm getting mushy," _Envy smirked to himself as he thought dryly. _"I wonder what Win would say if I ever told her this…probably something like 'En, I knew you cared!'…and hit me over the head with her wrench for leaving her alone for so long."_

Envy shook his head, smiling fondly at the thought. Hell, was he actually smiling as he thought of Winry hitting him with her wrench? It seemed like he was. And he didn't know why, but he just felt, content and happy.

The purple haired teen looked up as he realized he had reached Miss Harper's homeroom. Smiling, he slid the door open, stepping into the room and calling out, "I'm here, Miss Harper."

"Envy," a cold voice replied, "We meet again."

Envy felt his good mood wither away as he was met with the sight of his Physics teacher who was staring at him with that cold dark eye. He growled, narrowing his eyes, "What are you doing here, bastard? Where's Miss Harper?"

"Riza- Miss Harper is not free to supervise you today," Roy said, narrowing his black eye. "So I will be supervising you, Envy."

"No way, I refuse to even stay in the same room as you," Envy spat and marched away, "I'll tell Miss Harper I will make up for today."

"Envy," Roy said, voice dark, "Get back here."

Envy scoffed and ignored him. He crossed the threshold, only for a hand to pull him back roughly by his shirt sleeve. Growling, he shook it off and continued on, but was blocked by a larger body at the entrance of the doorway.

Envy glared up at the dark haired man. "Cut the crap, Mustang," he hissed, purple eyes dangerously narrow. "You and I both don't want to be here, so get the fuck out of my way and let me go."

Mustang closed the door. "On the contrary," He said, moving his gaze to him, "I would like to discuss something with you, Envy."

Envy gave a bark of laughter. "Discuss? You mean force me to tell you." He sneered. "Do you know I could file an assault charge against you, huh?"

Mustang seemed to ignore him, "You will not leave this room until we have finished our overdue conversation." He growled.

"Well, fuck you!" Envy shouted and rammed his elbow into Mustang's stomach, causing that black eye to widen and the man to choke. His patience was dissipating rapidly and he swung a fist into the so called teacher's face next, only for his arm to be caught by a larger, gloved hand.

"I didn't want to use force," Mustang said lowly, as he twisted Envy's arm. "But you leave me with no choice."

With those words, he slammed the sin against the wall, twisting his arm and bending it at such an awkward angle that Envy cried out in pain. He resisted the urge to screw his eyes shut as Mustang towered over him, "So what will it be, homunculus? Do you want me to use force or can we have a civil conversation?"

"You fucking bastard it hurts let me go!" Envy screamed in the man's face, "I fucking hate pain!"

He thrashed against the hold on him, rage boiling in him as he saw Mustang smirk, "It's no use," the black haired man said smugly. "This is a skill taught to the higher-ups in the military to apprehend criminals, to overwhelm them with pain so they won't be able to escape. It's fool-proof."

Envy glared and tried to kick out at him, but Mustang was standing too close, his knees pressing against Envy's thighs as he twisted his arm and pinned him to the wall. "I said it's futile." He said as he moved uncomfortably closer, his black eye inches away from Envy's enraged features. "Now stop struggling and talk."

"I already told you that I don't remember anything, I don't know anything!" Envy yelled at the black haired man, fury in his gaze. He let out a small whimper of pain as Mustang forced his arm into an even more awkward position. "Damn it I'm not lying! I really don't know anything! I don't fucking remember-AH!"

"You must remember something." Mustang said as he used his other hand to twist Envy's other arm until he heard a bone crack, "You must have had something with you when you arrived in this world."

"I don't know, I really don't know, let me go!" Envy cried out, giving in to the urge to screw his eyes shut as pain overtook his senses, "Please stop, it really hurts!"

There was silence for a moment. Envy felt the hold on his arms slacken, before Mustang released him completely. He gasped and opened his eyes, biting his lip hard as he waited for the pain to fade away, pressing himself against the wall as he rubbed his arms, wincing at the darkening purple bruises.

"I really hate you." He said weakly as he stared up into that dark eye. "You really are a bastard."

"You have done worse." Mustang said simply. "I didn't even break your arms."

Envy glowered at him, as he said, "Now back to my question, did you have anything with you that you recognized when you arrived here?"

"I didn't," Envy said bitterly. "When I woke up I didn't recognize anything around me. I didn't know who I was, I didn't even know my name."

"I see." Mustang said almost thoughtfully. "How did you find out your name?"

"It just came to me."

"Did you have anything on you then, like red stones perhaps?"

"…I have a red stone." Envy said carefully.

"Where is it?" Mustang demanded.

Envy looked at him. He really didn't want to let the bastard know of the existence of his precious red stone. But he knew the bastard would torture him again with pain if he didn't. He now knew his weakness. Envy clenched his teeth.

"Around my neck," Envy said wryly as he lifted his shirt collar aside, pointing a thumb lazily to his pale neck.

"…It's a pendant." Mustang said slowly.

"No shit, it's a necklace," Envy retorted. Mustang's eye narrowed and he said, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. "Of course it's a pendant. It's my precious red stone."

"Red stone?"

"Yeah? Is your eye color blind or something?" Envy said sarcastically.

"Let me see it," Envy frowned as Mustang reached forward to grab hold of the jewel. His eye widened. "This…"

"Is my precious red stone," Envy finished for him, pushing Mustang's hand away. "I don't want your dirty hands on it."

But to his annoyance, Mustang took hold of the pendant again, pulling on it and pulling Envy forward, causing him to choke slightly and glare at the black haired man. "Let me try something."

"What-" Envy was cut off as Mustang turned and snapped his fingers, producing a small flame. "The hell?"

"How did you-" Envy started, but Mustang wasn't listening to him. He had dug his hand in his pocket for a crushed piece of paper, which he dropped to the floor. His black eye narrowed, his hand still holding onto the pendant, the black haired man snapped his fingers which were covered by a white glove with a design Envy felt he should recognize, and the sin watched in astonishment as the ball of paper burst into flames, singed black and consumed by the fire which had appeared out of nowhere, until there was nothing but black soot left.

"What the fuck?"

"I don't understand." Envy said numbly as he stared at the black soot on the ground. "Even if you're snapping your fingers, the friction produced shouldn't be enough to produce a spark strong enough to produce fire, regardless of the density and material of those gloves."

"I manipulated the oxygen in the air with hydrogen until it became combustible, with these transmutation circles." Mustang said. He turned to face the stunned Envy. "This isn't Physics, this is Chemistry. Or rather, Alchemy."

"Alchemy…?"

"Transmuting something of matter into a different state," Mustang said. "I used the transmutation circles on these special gloves to manipulate the air around me, rearranging the structure of the atoms to induce the property of combustion-"

"Wait," Envy said, holding up a hand. "You mean alchemy _exists_?"

Mustang looked at him. "You know about alchemy?"

"Schieszka introduced me to a book about it," Envy said slowly, staring at Mustang. "I don't know much. Just that it's a Science which involves transmuting matter, long worn out by the people of the past. No one does alchemy anymore, it has become obsolete. But the alchemists in the past didn't manage to produce _fire_. They couldn't turn metal to gold, they needed the help of something called the-"

"Philosopher's Stone."

Roy and Envy blinked. They turned to face the new arrival, who was walking towards them. "The Philosopher's Stone, a legendary catalyst for alchemists, believed to not only be capable of turning metal to gold but useful for rejuvenation, and rumored to be able to grant one, immortality."

"Right, Envy?"

"Ling." Envy said in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

Ling smiled. "I thought you'd like a drink," he said, holding up the can of coke in his hand. He tilted his head slightly. "It is a warm day."

He continued walking. "Or that was my original purpose, at least." Envy watched as Ling turned his head, still smiling but looking at Roy with narrow eyes, "But now I see you assaulting Envy again. I can't say I'm too happy."

"Ling Yao, how do you know about alchemy?" Roy demanded.

"How do I know about alchemy?" Ling asked. He squinted his eyes thoughtfully. "How did I find out about alchemy again?"

The black haired boy hummed to himself, "How do I know about alchemy," he said wonderingly as he tossed the can of coke between both hands. "Do you think I'm an alchemist, maybe? But then, like Envy said, alchemists aren't supposed to exist in _this _world, are they?"

Roy's eyes widened. "You-"

Ling narrowed his eyes. Envy watched in shock as in a flash, Ling had snatched up the coke can and threw it with perfect aim at Mustang's face. Envy only had time to gape as the metal can flew at lightning speed, thrown with such force and swiftness it seemed to crack from the air pressure, meeting its destination and exploding on Mustang's shocked face as Ling grabbed Envy's hand and pulled him swiftly away from the stunned, drenched man.

Envy saw Mustang unable to close his eye in time and shouting in pain as a bruise appeared on his face and the coke seeped into his one eye, sharp metal embedded in his skin. The sin stared up at Ling, whose eyes were open and narrowed in fury, his right fringe swept aside as he snapped, "That was for making Envy cry, you fucking bastard."

Before Envy could say a word, Ling pulled him with him as he ran out of the detention room and down the corridor. Envy was so surprised he had to stumble to catch up.

"Are you alright?" Ling asked, voice calm now but with overtones of anger as they made their way down the hallway. "Did that bastard hurt you?"

"No…" Envy said, still stunned.

"He did something to you," Ling said simply. They ran for a while more, before he stopped, turning around to face Envy. He stared at the bruises on Envy's arms with narrowed eyes. "What did he do to you?"

Envy took his hand away from Ling's and crossed his arms. "Nothing…" he mumbled, "He just hurt me a little to get me to tell him information."

"What kind of information?"

"He just asked if I remembered anything, if I had anything with me, like a red stone," Envy said quietly. "I didn't want to feel that excruciating pain again, so I showed him my pendant."

"He grabbed it, and suddenly he was snapping his fingers with those gloves and producing _fire_, out of nothing," Envy recounted as he met Ling's dark eyes. "He said it wasn't Physics, it was Chemistry, or rather Alchemy."

"But I don't understand," Envy said softly, purple eyes confused. "Alchemy isn't supposed to exist, is it? Schieszka told me it's obsolete. So how could he…?"

"The Philosopher's Stone," Ling said suddenly. Envy looked at him and he smiled, but looked troubled, "Envy, can I see your pendant?"

Envy nodded. He resisted the urge to shiver as Ling's fingers brushed against his neck as he gathered the red stone in his hand. "This…Envy where did you get this?"

"I had it with me when I woke up," Envy said, looking away. "I'm an amnesiac, remember?"

"I feel…a strong aura from this pendant," Ling said, and Envy moved his gaze to him. His eyes were open and he looked genuinely surprised. "Although it's faint, I can still feel it – but perhaps that's because it may not be from this world-"

"What are you talking about, Ling?" Envy asked, confused. He looked down, "Alchemy, the Philosopher's Stone, being able to produce flames from thin air, I don't understand any of it!"

"Envy…" Ling sighed. He withdrew his hand, standing up straight. "Mustang…he wants your pendant. Whatever you do, do not let him get his hands on it."

"So you can have it for yourself?"

Ling's eyes widened, as Envy glowered at him. His form trembled. "Even now, you're being so damn secretive," he said, voice shaking, "I thought…that since we've become boyfriends…you would finally tell me more about yourself. It's not fair…that you know everything about me and I know nothing about you!"

"Envy-"

"You and that bastard, talking about alchemy…about it not existing in this world…as if there's another world out there," Envy shot a glare at Ling, blinking back tears, "Is that where you came from, Ling? Is that where he came from? Is that why you're always so secretive – because you're some high and mighty royalty from another world?"

"Is that why Mustang is hunting me down, because somehow, I did something to make him hate me in the past in his world, and escaped to here?" Envy clenched his fist, "Why didn't you tell me you knew me, Ling? At least Edward…he was honest with me. Even if I didn't want to know."

"I didn't know you, Envy." Ling said quietly. "I only found out about your existence when I came here."

"Liar," Envy hissed, purple eyes wild. He swiped a hand over them, turning away. "You know what? I'm tired of this. I'm tired of being the only one left in the dark. I don't want to remember who I was, but after knowing me for so long, Ling, don't you think I would want to remember, to know at least where I came from?"

"I'm an idiot, to think that you actually liked me back, to feel so goddamned happy," Envy gritted his teeth, forcing back the tears in his eyes, "Such a fucking idiot. You just want the stone, don't you? To use it for your own selfish purposes – selfish, that's what you humans are. You would have eventually discovered it, and then used _me_."

"No." Ling said, stepping forward, black eyes somber. "Envy, listen to me please-"

"So yeah, I'm not human," Envy said roughly, blinking. "So maybe I am a monster like Mustang said. Maybe Edward was lying to me, and I was a monster back then."

"But you know what? I'm not a monster now," Envy said, as he walked forward, away from Ling. "I'm trying to live my life as best as I can. I may not be human because of the past, but if the past wasn't coming back to haunt me and would let me have this second chance, I could be a more decent human than all of you."

"You are human, Envy." Ling reached out to place a hand on his shoulder. His voice dropped. "More human than I am."

"Come on," Ling said after a moment of silence, wrapping an arm around Envy's waist. "Let's talk this over dinner."

But Envy shook his head. "I won't fall for your charm this time, Ling," he said, biting his lip. "Don't make me force you to release me."

Ling hesitated, before Envy felt his arm slip away from his waist. He remembered the force Ling had used to throw the can of coke with his arm, and quickly strode away as he remembered the fight that had acted as the catalyst to their relationship. _"Serious fight my ass."_

"Envy?" Ling asked, sounding almost lost, "Where are you going?"

"_Away from you." _Envy thought. He swallowed, and said, out loud, "Don't follow me, Ling."

Ling seemed to hear him, and Envy didn't even have to run to escape. The sin sighed as he walked down the hallway, his heart squeezing painfully in his chest. He remembered how Ling had been furious at Roy, he had never seen the calm boy look that angry before, but he also remembered how Ling had lied to him, only seeking to make use of him…

What the hell was he doing? He was walking away from Ling. He was walking away from Ling because even though Ling had not directly lied to him, he had inadvertently done so and hurt him, not telling him that he had come from his world, that there was another world. And Envy didn't like to be hurt – it made him feel weak and useless, lost and lonely.

Envy sighed. At first he had thought he didn't want to recall his past at all. But with the arrival of that bastard and Edward, he had inevitably been drawn to it. How could they expect him to not feel the slightest curiosity when he was surrounded by people from his forgotten past? How could they expect him to just sit in the dark – especially when the people around him were using unfamiliar terms, alchemy, Fullmetal, the Philosopher's Stone, speaking about something with great knowledge, something that he was supposed to know but knew nothing about?

It was impossible. And that was why Envy felt he needed to know, he needed to know or he would pass every single day thinking about it, thinking about the past he should have forgotten. His mind wouldn't be at ease and he wouldn't be able to live his life to its fullest potential.

Heavy footsteps sounded behind him, interrupting his thoughts. Envy turned, frowning, "Didn't I tell you not to follow me-Mphff!"

The sin's eyes widened as a pair of lips covered his own. He stared up with surprised purple eyes into narrow black-no wait, purple eyes? Envy's purple eyes widened as the purple-eyed Ling smirked at him, gasping as Ling's hand moved to his back, as he pushed him towards the wall, kissing him viciously.

Ling had never kissed him so deeply, so intensely before. Envy let out a small whimper as Ling's teeth caught onto his tongue. He struggled, but felt his wrists pinned to the wall as Ling pressed close to him, growling.

The dark haired boy slipped his hands up Envy's shirt, causing the sin to tear away and yell at him, "What the hell do you think you're doing, Ling_?_!"

"Ling?" The purple-eyed Ling spoke, and Envy froze as he realized Ling's voice was different, that Ling didn't smirk like that. "Oh, you mean that weak human?"

"Who are you?" Envy said, staring at the stranger in dark apprehension. "You're not Ling."

"Of course I'm not that weakling!" The being laughed. Envy tried to brush the fear aside as those purple eyes narrowed even further, as it smiled at him with sharp teeth. "Don't you remember, Envy? I'm Greed."

"G-Greed…?"

"Yeah, you know, the homunculus?" Greed drawled, grinning widely using Ling's face. "Have you really forgotten about me, little Monster?"

"_What's the matter, Little Monster?"_

"Y-You…you're that man…"

Greed raised an eyebrow at him, "That man?" He said, sounding almost disappointed. "So you really have forgotten."

"But no matter," Envy tensed as the unknown being moved closer to him, smirking, with something he didn't like in narrowed purple eyes. "Whether you remember or not, I'm sure your body still remembers my touch."

Greed smirked as he trailed his fingers up Envy's chest, murmuring, "Your body…it's just as beautiful as I remembered," he said, desire in his voice which sent a unpleasant shiver down Envy's spine. "So lean, so perfect…but then again, you were the one who made it this way."

"I don't know who the fuck you are but you're pissing me off," Envy growled, shoving hard against the man's chest. "Don't touch me, get away from me!"

"Now, that's just unreasonable, Envy," Greed purred, leaning closer and invading his personal space. He stared at Envy with lustful purple eyes, "It feels like eternity since I've last touched you, and now you're pushing me away? I'm hurt." He drawled.

"Fuck yes, you'll be hurt!" Envy shouted in anger, dealing a swift uppercut to Greed's chin, and found himself yelping in pain.

Envy withdrew his hand, cradling it as he stared at Greed incredulously, "What the fuck did you do?"

"You study…what was it, ah, Chemistry, don't you?" Greed said, smirking, "How ironic that that idiot is good in the subject which I'm making use of, using his body of course."

"Don't worry, I only altered the composition of the carbon atoms a little," Greed reassured sarcastically, "I didn't break your hand, Baby. You should be grateful for that."

"You can change the composition of the carbon atoms in the human body?" Envy asked, disbelieving, "That's impossible. No normal human can do that!"

"No normal human can create fire out of thin air either, can they?" Greed said leisurely. He smirked, showing the Ouroboros tattoo on the back of his hand- Ling's hand. "Haven't you figured it out yet? I come from another world. _We_ come from another world. I'm not human, dumbass. I'm a homunculus."

_Homunculus. _It was the name the bastard had kept on calling him by. Envy's clenched his teeth, fist shaking. So he had been right. He was not human after all. Ling really was a liar.

"But enough small talk," Envy stiffened as Greed bent his – Ling's face, smiling toothily at him, at the fear in his purple eyes.

"Let's have a nice and good fuck first, and then you can tell me how you managed to obtain the Philosopher's Stone."


	15. Chapter 15: Greed

So sleepy and tired...had excruciating headache just now...good thing wrote most of this another day

Was on a writing spree...but short chapter, but hope you guys enjoy all the same :) , will reply your reviews after important day tomorrow :)

Disclaimer: I no own FMA

* * *

><p>"<em>Is he okay?" <em>

"_Surprisingly," Ling said, as he laid Envy down on the floor of the warehouse. "He's heavily wounded, but he hasn't lost too much blood."_

"_Oh." Martha said as she stood awkwardly, "There's a first aid kit around somewhere, should I get it?"_

"_It's fine, I have something else," Ling said, "I'm just not sure whether it will work here."_

_He turned to her. "Do you have a chalk or marker- something I can draw with?"_

_Martha blinked. "I don't think so." Seeing Ling's frown, she questioned anxiously. "Sorry. Is it important? I can go and buy one-"_

_"What about something sharp, like a dagger or a knife?"_

_"That I do have," Martha said. She passed the knife she had been keeping to Ling. "It's Envy's, actually."_

_Ling took the weapon from her. Making a thoughtful sound, he lifted the knife and and thrust the blade forcefully into the floor of the warehouse, and Martha watched in amazement as he dragged the embedded blade to carve what looked like a circle._

_"How can you...that's wood..."_

_"Everything has a weak spot," Ling said simply. But even he seemed to have difficulty dragging metal through wood. The black haired boy sighed and pulled the knife out of the floor, shaking his head. "It's no use. I can only draw the circle. Anymore and this knife will be broken."_

_"Well then, break it!" Martha said, half surprised, half annoyed. She turned her gaze to the injured Envy. "If whatever you're doing with it can help him-"_

_She'd never heard of metal, steel, breaking but who knew? It was Ling. Besides, she was much more concerned for Envy. Martha was tempted to just get up and screw whatever method Ling was trying to use to help Envy and get the bloody First Aid Kit or even call the hospital when he spoke calmly._

_"I would, but then I wouldn't have anything to draw with," Ling explained logically. Martha looked at him and noticed the frown on his face, that despite his calm voice, he was worried about the purple haired teen. He opened his eyes. "But maybe..."_

_Martha watched as he placed his hands over Envy's wounds, "I haven't tried this without a medium before, but I suppose it's worth a try now."_

_Ling closed his eyes, seeming to inhale. Martha watched him in silence for a moment, before her eyes widened in surprise as blue sparks appeared. She blinked, but realized it wasn't the imagination of her overworked mind as there was a cracking sound and blue, cracking light surrounded Envy's body, the blue sparks cracking over it like mini bolts of blue lightning and seeming to heal his wounds._

"_What…?" She whispered._

_She stared as Ling withdrew, coughing, but she didn't miss the slightly surprised expression on his face. "Sorry," he said, "It's a bit harder to harness the energy here."_

"_How did you do that?" Martha asked numbly._

"_I harnessed the qi in Envy's body to heal his wounds," Ling explained. He smiled slightly. "It's sort of a move in martial arts."_

"_I never heard of healing in martial arts." Martha said dubiously. She stared at Ling. "And since when qi could manifest as that...that blue light?"_

"_You haven't, because it's a special skill," Ling replied, opening his eyes. "Real martial arts doesn't only involve fighting – it's actually about harnessing the qi and being able to sense an opponent's qi to predict their moves."_

"_By using the qi around me and in Envy's body, I can direct the flow of energy to heal his wounds," Ling explained, lips quirking, "The blue light you saw isn't qi, it's energy. But it only has a limited effect, so it's a good thing his injuries weren't fatal."_

"_It's strange," Martha said after a moment of silent surprise. "You're our class's monitor. I never knew you could fight."_

_She smirked, "And now, I'm learning things I previously didn't know about the art of fighting from you," Martha snorted, "Hell, I never thought fighting could involve healing. How damned ironic."_

"_Stranger things have happened." Ling said, a mysterious smile on his face. "I never thought I'd end up here either."_

"_Thank you," Martha said. Something told her one would have to take it or leave it with Ling, but he had helped Envy and she directed a grateful smile at Ling. "If it weren't for you, Envy would have…"_

"_You're welcome, I wanted to save him." Ling replied simply. He smiled. "I saw those injuries they had. You're a capable fighter, Martha."_

"_Speak for yourself, Ling," the gang leader snorted, smirking, "You beat up those men single-handedly, didn't you? You even disarmed them."_

_Ling chuckled, "I didn't do it by myself, actually." He said. _

"_Because I helped before?"_

_Ling just smiled at her. "Looks like your friend is here."_

"_Martha?__ What happened?_!_"_

_Martha's eyes widened. She looked at Ling, who just smiled, as her gang member came up to them. "He…isn't he-"_

"_He's Envy, I took him to meet you guys before, Dorochet."_

"_What happened to him?" Dorochet asked cautiously, as he looked at the unconscious Envy. "Is he alright?"_

"_He'll be fine." Ling said. Dorochet turned his attention to him, and he smiled, "I'm Ling Yao. Nice to meet you."_

"_I'm Dorochet, Martha's friend," Dorochet introduced himself. "Nice to meet you I guess."_

"_Ling is the one who saved Envy," Martha said shortly. "Envy was in…trouble because of me and he saved him, and healed him."_

"_Someone dared to hurt you and your boyfriend Envy?" Her friend exclaimed, eyes narrowed in anger, "What did they do? You look like you've been shot!"_

"_I was shot." Martha said in a matter of fact tone. "Ling pulled out the bullets though."_

"_What? But don't you have to go to a hospital?" Dorochet asked, astonished, "You can't just…pull out a bullet – it may cause even more damage!"_

"_Not if you know how to do it properly." Ling said casually. _

_Martha looked at Ling, before she nodded to Dorochet. "That's right. I'm fine, Dorochet," she smiled at him, "I don't want to go to a hospital. I just need a first aid kit."_

"_I can heal you." Ling offered. _

"_That's alright, you focus on healing Envy," Martha said, staring at him, "I can see that skill takes quite a bit out of you."_

_Ling blinked, before he smiled, "I'm not a healer," he confessed as he locked his gaze with hers, "I'm more of a fighter."_

"_Fortunately." Martha said softly. She sighed and bent down, running her fingers through Envy's hair before standing up and looking down at Ling. "I'm going to get the first aid kit. Take care of him for me."_

_Ling nodded. His eyes were open and Martha watched him turn his gaze to Envy, looking at him in a way she didn't recognize._

"_I will."_

* * *

><p>"<em>So…what happened next?"<em>

"_Ling took care of Envy while Dorochet treated my wounds," Martha said, meeting Edward's golden gaze. "He was there for him when he woke up, and by the time I had returned, Envy seemed to be in a better state than before."_

"_He asked about my injuries, but I told him I was fine, they didn't hurt me that much," Martha said, a sad smile on her lips. "He said he was glad…and then Ling asked him if he was alright."_

_She sighed, looking to the side. "Envy stayed at my hideout with Ling that night, I called his mother to tell him he was staying the night with me." She said shortly. "He was much better the next day, his wounds seemed to have healed."_

"_But from that day onwards, he seemed to grow close to Ling, and now…" Martha trailed off._

"_I see." Edward said. Everything seemed to make sense now- why Winry felt so insecure, why Martha accepted Ling immediately, why Alfonse was looking out for everyone._

_Martha sighed, "You know, I have no idea why I just told you this," she said dryly, "We hardly know each other."_

"_Do you regret it?" Edward asked seriously. _

"_No," Martha said. She smiled at him. "I guess I just wanted to tell this to someone – no one knows except Envy, Ling, and now, you."_

"_And, I can tell you care about Envy." Martha said, as she met Edward's golden eyes. "That's enough for me."_

_Edward looked surprised, before he smiled. "Thanks, Martha." He said sincerely, "I won't let you down."_

_He watched as Martha blinked, then grinned at him._

"_I know you won't, Edward."_

* * *

><p>Edward frowned as he crossed the hallway. Although he appreciated Martha telling him about what had happened, he couldn't help but feel left out. Even though Martha trusted him with details only the people involved in the incident knew, it had made him feel more of a stranger, to Envy, to Winry, to Alfonse, to this world.<p>

He was in a new life now, in a new world. Edward had known that fact for quite a while, and had acknowledged it. But back in his world, when he had first joined the new environment of the military, he still had Al and Winry. The people he knew in this world were nice, but it was undeniable that he was still alienated amongst them – they had all known each other for quite some time, even if they welcomed him into their circle.

Alienation – Edward guessed it would be something people –teenagers would feel in an environment such as school. The blond scoffed. He had spent most of his teenage years in the godamned military and now, he was in school, feeling like an adult with everything he knew, and everything they didn't.

Edward frowned as he thought of what Martha had told him about Ling healing Envy's wounds. From her description, it seemed like Ling had been trying to draw a circle - to use alchemy, perhaps? But then that was impossible - even if Ling was an alchemist, though Ed doubted it, he, Edward Elric had seen the Truth and yet was still unable to perform alchemy in this world.

But the blue light Martha had described - it sounded like Ling had indeed been performing alchemy- without a transmutation circle. Yet it was highly improbable not only because of the fact that alchemy didn't exist in this world, but also because alchemy couldn't _heal_ wounds, as far as Edward knew, which was as far as the Truth had shown him.

Ling had to have been performing something other than alchemy, and somehow Edward doubted he had been telling the whole truth to Martha. But if he could perform it without a transmutation circle...did Ling not belong in this world as well? Or had he been telling the truth and he had indeed just been using a form of martial arts which somehow involved transmutation - a form of martial arts that both Edward and Martha were not aware of? He seemed to be a capable fighter after all. Perhaps he had harnessed some secret skill in martial arts?

Edward's eyebrows furrowed. It was a long time ago, but he closed his eyes, trying to recall - was there something else he had seen in the Truth- something else other than the secrets to alchemy? He lifted a hand to his chin, frowning in contemplation as he let the images of what he could remember flash in his

mind. Wait, there was- something about alchemy- no, another form of alchemy different from that he had been taught; it was vague, but the alchemist could glimpse it-

"God damn it Ling, get off me!" A familiar voice yelled, echoing, snapping Edward out of his thoughts. "This isn't funny!"

There was a scoff, "I've already told you, I'm not that weakling. I'm Greed, Baby."

Greed? Edward looked up, golden eyes widening as he spotted Ling pinning Envy against the wall, purple eyes dark with lust.

Wait- purple eyes? Ling didn't have purple eyes, did he? He kept his eyes closed most of the time so Edward wasn't sure. But, that expression on Ling's face…it wasn't Ling's.

"Ling's not weak, he's stronger than you will ever be!" Envy shouted in his face, "Dumbass!"

"I'm more inclined to think it's the other way around!" Greed laughed, grinning widely.

Envy opened his mouth, but Greed smiled, leaning closer to him, "He's been holding himself back for you," he said, purple eyes narrowed and smiling teeth sharp, "He wants you, don't you know? But because he doesn't want me to hurt you," the homunculus sneered, "He would rather not have you than let me have you. Foolish human, really."

"And how do you repay him? You shout at him and accuse him," Greed smirked at the regret in Envy's eyes.

"But all the more better for me, for now," the being pressed himself against Envy, eyes dark, "I finally have control of this body – his body."

"Liar!" Envy accused, purple eyes wild, "Ling didn't – he didn't even-"

"Kiss you, except for that night?" Greed asked, dark amusement tinging his voice. "Wasn't that night enough for you, Envy?"

Ed watched as Envy blushed, and Greed smiled, "Of course it wasn't. You wanted him, and he wanted you." He said, purple eyes dark, "But you know what? _I_ want you."

"And since I'm greedy," Greed purred, hand sliding up to cup Envy's chin. He stared at the teen with hungry purple eyes, a smirk on his face- the face of Ling's body, "I always get what I want."

"Get the fuck away from me, Greed!" Envy bellowed, furious. He moved to shove Greed away, but was detained by Greed's rough hand capturing his wrist.

"Now, now, after all I said you're still resisting me, Envy?" Greed asked, an almost disappointed tone in his voice, contrasting the grin on his face, "Didn't I tell you? I always get what I want. And right now, I want _you_."

"You-mph!" Edward watched with wide gold eyes as Greed pulled Envy into a forceful kiss, squeezing his wrist painfully. "Stop-it hurts!"

Greed chuckled against his mouth, "I see you still hate pain," he said, smirking, "This will be more fun for me then."

"FUCK YOU- AH!"

"Envy!" Edward found his body dashing forward, as he yelled angrily, "Get off him you bastard!"

He trembled with anger as Envy released a soft whimper, as Greed removed his teeth from his neck, his hand in Envy's pants. "Oh? If it isn't Edward Elric."

"Greed," Edward snarled, golden eyes fierce, "Release Envy. Now."

"And if I don't, Elric?" Greed taunted, smirking, "How nice to see you again, by the way." He said sarcastically.

"I put an end to your existence once," Edward said, gritting his teeth. "I can do it again."

Greed scoffed at him, "Right – but only with alchemy, and you can't do alchemy here in this world, can you?" He smiled, "But I already knew that. What I find interesting is the way you're so protective over your _enemy_. I never thought I'd see you stand up for Envy."

Edward glared at him. As much as he hated to admit it, Greed was right – he couldn't do alchemy in this world.

"Fuck it- Ling!" The alchemist shouted, marching forward as he met Greed's amused purple eyes, "I know you're in there!"

"Are you doing to just do nothing and let Greed take control of your body?" Edward growled, golden eyes narrowed in anger, "Bastard. Envy needs you!"

"Idiot," Greed sneered at him, a condescending smirk on his face. "That weakling can't do anything now!"

"He can," Edward said seriously. Greed might have possession of Ling's body and although Edward didn't know Ling well, he had known somehow from the start that he was not normal. His previous musing about Ling reinforrced that fact. Yet, it was only now that he realized how right he had been. A human who was sharing a body with a homunculus – it was something he had never encountered before.

Ling- he was not from this world either. And Greed- he was supposed to be _dead_. Edward had made sure of that himself. The blond gritted his teeth. So what the hell was he doing in this world, in Ling's body?

Edward looked as Greed's eyes widened and suddenly he was clutching his head with both of his hands, cursing, "Fuck no…I won't…!"

"I will have him…he's mine!" Greed yelled, purple eyes enraged, "Don't interfere, fucking prince! Envy fucking belongs to _me- GREED_!"

"Come, let's go," Edward said hurriedly as he grabbed Envy's wrist, meeting the sin's surprised purple eyes. He moved his gaze to Greed. "I don't know how long he will be able to…"

Envy didn't need to be told twice. He nodded, and let Edward pull him away from the howling Greed, sprinting along with him down the hallway.


	16. Chapter 16: Realizations

Well people, I'm back and posting this chapter. I enjoyed writing it :) But you might have to wait longer for the next chapter since I have to update my X-Men First Class fic lol...haven't written in that fandom for quite a while. Anyway hope this wait wasn't too long, thanks for all the reviews :) I've been drawing Hibari from Hitman Reborn - thus the delay lol. Heh I also read the reviews and realised I didn't reply the anoymous ones so I shall reply them now :)

To wow: Thanks :) Haha, technically I only added Ling and Greedling? =x Heh I liked the first series better than Brotherhood, but I like Ling and Greedling's characters too. :) Though I may be tweaking his character a bit since technically, Greed in this fic is from the first anime.  
>Yup, Ed is interesting to write. Hmmm, well for that I have a theory which should be explained in the next chapter. Heh, glad you like the long chapters ;) Thanks for reviewing!<p>

To kawaii: Haha, I'm guessing Russell's a mixture of both stupid and brave =x I was amused by him in the series, but I really liked his character in AU high school fics for some reasons lol. Maybe it's cause his personality fits ;)

To Kawaii 3 : Not sure if you're the same person as above but yeah, he is. Greedling I mean. But I liked his character though I prefer the first anime more so I incorporated him in here ;) Ling's from Brotherhood too after all. This fic is my attempt at a mixture of both.

Now, on with the story.

_Disclaimer: FMA doesn't belong to me._

* * *

><p>"<em>Envy…you're beautiful."<em>

_Envy swallowed, feeling his heart beat rapidly in his chest. "L-Ling?"_

_Ling smiled as he drew closer. His hand moved to cup Envy's cheek, and the purple haired teen's eyes widened, as Ling moved to close the distance between them._

_Just as Envy thought Ling was finally going to give him a proper kiss, Ling's eyes seemed to widen. Envy blinked as he seemed to trip over his feet just as their lips were about to meet, and fell onto the ground with a yelp._

_Envy blinked. It took him a few moments to register what actually happened. He stared as Ling pulled himself off the floor, mumbling as he rubbed his head. "Owww…."_

"_Ling?" Envy asked in surprise, "Are you alright?"_

"_I'm fine, Envy, I just fell that's all," Ling gave him a sheepish grin, "I tripped."_

_Envy stared. And stared. Then he laughed, placing his hands on his hips as he grinned down at Ling, "You're so…"_

"_Clumsy?"_

"_Tripping at a moment like that…" Envy's grin widened as Ling got to his feet, "After saying I'm beautiful, of all things…"_

"_Yeah…kind of silly huh?"Ling replied, chuckling. He opened his eyes, "But I wasn't lying, you know."_

_Envy blinked, before shaking his head with a smile. "You're incorrigible, Ling."_

"_Am I?" Ling asked. He blinked as Envy leaned forward, wrapping his arms around his neck and placing a light kiss on his lips._

"_I…I really like you…" He said softly, a flush on his cheeks. "I still remember how we first met…"_

_Ling blinked as Envy looked away. Feeling his lips curve into a genuine smile, he reached forward and pulled Envy close to him, whispering in his ear._

"_Me too…Envy."_

"Are you alright?"

Envy flinched as a hand landed on his shoulder. He turned to face Edward, who looked apologetic. The blond removed his hand. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's fine." Envy said quietly.

Edward hesitated, before asking, "Do you want me to leave?"

Envy shook his head, silent. Edward sighed, before offering him a smile. "Right, I'll stay then."

Envy nodded. He watched as Edward made his way over to his study table, sitting down on the chair and taking a book from the upper shelf to read. It was the book Schieszka had let him borrow- the book about alchemy.

Edward was an alchemist, Envy knew that now. Mustang had called him the Full Metal Alchemist. He watched as Edward ran his golden gaze across the words, as if analyzing their validity.

Envy thought back to how Ling had talked about the Philosopher's Stone. Was he an alchemist as well? He looked down, reaching up to feel the stone around his neck. Ling had said to keep it safe from Mustang – was it a fragment of the Philosopher's Stone, which was every alchemist's goal?

There were so many questions in his mind, and so few of them which were answered. Envy sighed softly, letting his hand fall as he buried his nose into the covers. Ling had hugged him back when he had confessed he really liked him. But Ling had also lied to him- about things which he knew he wanted to know about.

Yet, Greed, the other being in Ling's body had said Ling hadn't wanted him to get hurt, that he cared for him. Envy remembered how Ling had tripped over his own feet so suddenly. Was Greed right? Had he been telling the truth? Had Ling really done that on purpose – for fear Greed would attempt to take advantage of him?

Envy bit his lip. His cheeks turned pink as he remembered that night. He had wanted Ling, and Greed had said Ling had wanted him. Was it once again Greed who was the cause of Ling's abrupt and disappointing departure, then?

It was all so confusing – Ling, Greed, alchemy, the Philosopher's Stone, what that bastard Mustang wanted from him, homunculus, even Edward. Envy clumped a hand around his purple locks. His head hurt with the overload of information in less than a day. Who was Greed? What was a homunculus? Envy had a vague feeling that he was supposed to know, but he didn't even know for sure.

"Edward," the name slipped from Envy's slips and he turned his head, staring at the blond, "Were you lying when you said I wasn't a monster?"

Edward twisted, meeting his gaze with golden eyes. "I wasn't, Envy," he said honestly. "I thought you were a monster then, but even while knowing the you back then, I don't think you're a monster now."

"Why?"

Edward blinked, then smiled at him. "Because it was not your fault you acted the way you did," he said simply. "I realized that."

Envy looked at him. "Edward…" he started hesitantly, looking away from piercing golden eyes. "Can you…stay the night?"

"You want me to stay here for the night, Envy?" Edward sounded surprised.

Envy nodded. "Sorry…I know it may be a strange request but…" he paused, voice softer, "I don't want to be alone."

There was silence for a while, and Envy almost cursed himself for asking such a strange request – when Edward said, "Sure, Envy. I'll stay."

Envy blinked, then turned to look at him. "You will?"

"If you don't mind," Edward said, smiling genuinely at him with sincere golden eyes, and Envy felt a strange but warm sensation. He grinned, "So, is there a mattress I can sleep on?"

"Mattress?" Envy asked numbly. He blinked, twice, before saying, "You can sleep on the bed."

"I can't let you sleep on the floor." Edward pointed out, smiling in wry amusement, "Don't worry Envy, I'm used to sleeping on hard surfaces."

"But I'm sleeping on the bed- I mean," Envy fumbled a little, feeling his cheeks warm as Edward stared at him in surprise. "The bed's big enough for the both of us. Neither of us has to sleep on the floor."

"You don't mind?"

"I don't." Envy said. "It's spacious enough for the both of us."

"I see." Edward said. He smiled. "Thanks, Envy. But I'd like to finish this book first."

"It's really thick." Envy pointed out.

"Yeah well, I'm a fast reader, I'm used to doing research and all," Edward said with a sheepish grin, "Anyway, you sure your mother won't mind if I stay the night? I don't think she knows me."

"She won't, she knows you're my friend." Envy said simply. He sighed, rolling over to lie down properly on the bed on his back before turning away from Edward. "I'm going to sleep then."

The sin closed his eyes, Edward's smooth voice lingering as he drifted off into sleep.

"Right. Goodnight, Envy. Rest well."

* * *

><p>Night had fallen. The Full Metal Alchemist closed the book about alchemy, laying it down softly on the desk. He stood up from the chair, making his way towards the bed with the sleeping Envy.<p>

So Alchemy had existed in this world before, though in a different form. Interesting. That meant that there was a higher chance for him to return to his world, especially with the description of the Philosopher's Stone.

Edward frowned as he thought of Greed. If Greed was here, an alchemist had to have brought him back. He seemed to be sharing a body with Ling – who was not of this world. Was Ling an alchemist then? Could he do alchemy in this world – or did he bring back Greed in their world?

If Ling was an alchemist, Edward hoped it was the former. But he knew it was more than likely the latter, as no matter how many times he tried, he couldn't perform alchemy in this world, with or without a transmutation circle. It was disappointing, but true.

Edward sighed. He looked down at the sleeping purple haired sin. Envy looked so peaceful in his sleep, so unlike his homicidal self which Edward had known, and the alchemist found himself smiling as he bent down, reaching a hand to brush purple locks of hair away from his closed eyes.

Envy stirred at the touch, and Edward stilled. He sighed inwardly in relief when a moment passed and the sin was still asleep.

Crouching down, Edward ran his golden gaze over the sleeping sin. He had wondered once whether homunculi slept- he supposed he had his answer now. Envy was almost silent when he slept, save for a few soft snores, his body seeming to curl into itself.

Looking at Envy- being so close to him, Edward could no longer deny how…attractive Envy was. The moonlight spilled through the window, illuminating his pale features with an almost ethereal glow; and Edward couldn't help but smile at the irony.

Envy had always been feminine looking, but his fighting ability and cocky attitude belied his androgynous appearance. Part of Edward was wondering if it was right to think of his enemy in such a way, even if Envy didn't remember- but the other part of him was enraptured by the sin's ironically angelic, pretty visage, as he felt his body unconsciously move forward as if to touch the sin's lips with his own-

_When I first saw you that day, only time has passed _

_The words I have yet to say disappear between the clouds_

Edward started at the sound of sudden music in the silent night air. Turning around with surprised golden eyes, he roamed his gaze across the room, wondering where it was coming from.

_These clumsy fingertips of mine_

_Would they someday let these feelings reach you?_

The voice was familiar, but Edward couldn't seem to identify where he had heard it from. The song was soothing with a sad melody, and Edward felt compelled to just listen to it, when he heard the rustling of sheets and a soft voice mumbling.

"Ling…"

Edward looked at Envy in surprise. Inhaling, he reached out and slowly slid his hand into the pocket of Envy's pants, pulling out a vibrating phone.

_You're in my heart_

_I never knew of a more heart rending sadness_

Edward looked at the phone's screen. It featured Ling grinning widely, his fingers doing the peace sign while his free arm was around a flushed Envy's shoulders, who looked embarrassed but happy at the same time. Edward felt his heart clench at the sight.

Biting his lip, the alchemist got to his feet. He looked between the vibrating phone and Envy, before taking a deep breath and turning to walk away from the bed.

_I wanna stay together_

_If it's possible, I want to see you every time-_

Envy's phone was a touch screen phone- Alfonse had shown him how they worked. Edward slid his thumb across the screen, holding the phone to his ear, cutting off the singing voice- Ling's.

"_Envy?"_ Ling's anxious voice sounded in his ear, his voice rough with worry, so different from his smooth singing –Edward thought wryly. _"Envy I'm sorry-"_

"Envy's asleep." Edward replied shortly.

There was a pause, and Edward waited for Ling to get over his surprise. _"…Edward?"_

Edward nodded, before remembering that Ling couldn't see him. "Yeah." He said curtly. "What do you want with him?"

"_Where is he? Are you with him?"_

"I am. We're at his place." Edward replied. He narrowed his golden eyes. "What happened to Greed?"

"_I reined him in." _Ling replied simply, and Edward noticed he sounded tired, but not surprised. _"Edward, I need to see Envy now."_

Edward frowned, feeling frustrated for a reason unknown to him. "Didn't I tell you, Ling? He's asleep-"

"_I don't have to talk to him, I just need to see him." _Ling said calmly. "_I'll see you soon, Edward."_

"What, wait-" Edward blinked as there was a 'beep' sound. Ling had cut the call.

Scowling, the alchemist clutched the device in his hand. Breathing in, he moved to put Envy's phone on silent mode and placed it on the table.

Ling was coming. Edward moved forward, looking at the clock on Envy's dresser. It was already 11PM, the blond was sure Envy's mother was asleep and the door was locked. How was he going to get in?

Why was Ling coming so late anyway – what would seeing Envy do? Frowning, Edward ran a hand through his golden locks, as he shifted his gaze to Envy. It was a good thing Envy was asleep – he didn't think the sin would be able to handle seeing Ling right now.

Seeing Envy made him flashback to what he had tried to do to the sleeping sin – how he had tried to kiss him. Flushing slightly, Edward turned and walked to the window, opening it to gaze into the dark night sky.

What had he been thinking – why the hell had he tried to kiss Envy? Edward wasn't surprised he could like another guy – even he could tell that Rose and Winry were pretty- beautiful even, but as far as he could remember, he had never held any real interest in either of them. There had been a chance that he could be interested in the same gender.

Of course, like any other teenage boy, he had freaked out internally at first at the realization – but had eventually grown to accept it. Hell, he was an alchemist with automail for an arm and a leg which was already unusual in itself – liking guys really shouldn't be a surprise to him. Ed remembered analyzing his supposed orientation in a logical, scientific manner. Girls were nice and pretty, but they just didn't interest him. And they could be scary at times, like Hawkeye with her gun and Winry with her wrench. Edward had never truly understood them anyway, even if he cared for Winry and Rose greatly, and respected Hawkeye. And didn't romance involve understanding the other person?

Yet, despite his lack of romantic interest in girls, Edward had never found himself liking another guy either, romantically. He had brushed it off as him being asexual – and hadn't minded for logically speaking, it would be beneficial to him for being in a romantic relationship during his and Al's quest for the Philosopher's Stone would be more trouble than it was probably worth. He was Edward Elric, the Full Metal Alchemist, dog of the military, on a quest to restore his and his brother's body back to normal. He didn't have time for romance in his life, which would only create another turmoil for him.

But now – their quest was over. Edward lifted his right arm. He was still using prosthetic limbs, but Al had gotten his body back; which was all he had ever wanted from the start. His brother had been compensated for his own sin, and Edward couldn't be more glad. Now all he had to do – was find a way back to his world.

And perhaps, that way lied with Envy. Whom he probably liked. Romantically.

Edward groaned, resisting the urge to bang his head against the windowsill. Well fuck; he had been right when he had thought that romance would only cause more trouble than it was worth. Liking another guy – his former enemy no less was making his life more complicated than it already was. Especially since Envy already had a boyfriend – Ling.

The alchemist shook his head with a sigh. Resting his chin on his hand, he stared out into the night sky dotted with stars. Edward smiled sadly at the sight of the bright full moon. Even if he was in an alternate universe, was it still the same planet? Was Alphonse looking out the window at this moment – seeing the same moon and stars he was seeing? Or was the sun shining brightly in his world now?

Sighing, Edward leaned forward to get a better view – and promptly collided with a forehead close to his own. Yelping in pain, he stumbled back, golden eyes wide.

"Owww…" the black haired boy who had his hair in a ponytail muttered as he held a hand to his forehead. "That hurt…"

"L-Ling_?_!" Edward exclaimed as he stared disbelievingly at the boy clutching onto the windowsill, nursing his own bruised forehead. "How the hell did you get here?_!_"

He watched as Ling flipped himself up onto the windowsill, releasing a yawn before grinning, "Shhhh, be quiet or you'll wake Envy." He cautioned teasingly. "I jumped up here of course."

"Jumped up here?" Edward said, surprised.

"Well, it isn't very high." Ling defended himself. He rubbed his forehead, seeming to pout, "You have a strong headbutt, Edward. I fear I may need medical attention."

"I wasn't headbutting you- I was just- you don't need medical attention!" Edward hissed at Ling, glaring, "Why are you here anyway?"

"I'm here to see Envy of course." Ling said. His grin melted into a mild smile as he jumped off the windowsill, advancing forward.

Edward frowned, before he followed Ling to Envy's bed. He watched as Ling placed a hand on Envy's cheek, murmuring, "Is he alright?"

"He's fine." Edward replied. He stared at Ling with serious golden eyes. "Or as fine as he could be after what happened."

Ling looked at him with black eyes, before moving his gaze back to Envy. "I suppose I owe him an explanation." He said quietly.

"He's asleep, Ling." Edward said impatiently, resisting the urge to grab Ling's wrist and move his hand away from Envy's cheek. "Let him sleep. He needs it."

Ling sighed. Ed watched as he leaned forward and brushed his lips against Envy's forehead, who stirred and mumbled something, causing Ling to smile.

The dark haired boy straightened up. "I guess I'll take my leave then, now that I know he's fine."

"Not so fast," Edward said as he moved forward, golden eyes narrowed. "You may owe Envy an explanation, but you owe _me _an explanation too."

"Why would you be involved in this, Edward?" Ling smiled at him, but his eyes were open. "This should be between Envy and me."

"If I wasn't there- if I hadn't been there when you let Greed touch him," Edward spat out, glowering, "Envy would have never forgiven you."

Ling seemed to flinch at that, but Edward plowed on, "After being witness to such a spectacle, I believe I have the right to know what the hell is going on." The Full Metal Alchemist said, voice low as he stared at Ling's black eyes with narrowed golden eyes. "Who the hell are you, Ling?"

"I should be asking you that, Edward," Ling's voice was light, but his black eyes were serious. "'_I put an end to your existence once'." _He quoted, dark eyes narrow, "And if I recall correctly, Mustang called you the _Full Metal Alchemist_."

Edward scoffed, and Ling continued, "So how about it? I'll tell you who I am," his lips quirked in wry amusement. "If you tell me who you are."

"It's an equivalent exchange, isn't it?"

Edward raised his gaze, meeting Ling's narrow black eyes, "So I was wrong- you aren't an alchemist." He said smugly. "I should have known; you don't look like you come from my country. Alfonse would call you Chinese. But I suppose that doesn't apply to you, does it? You're not from this world."

"Neither are you." Ling replied, smirking. "You're an alchemist aren't you, Edward?"

"A state alchemist, actually." Edward retorted dryly.

"You work for the state?" Ling said, seemingly interested. He grinned. "What a coincidence, I do have a duty to my country as well!"

Edward stared. Snorting, he turned around, heading towards the door of Envy's room.

"I'm sure you do."


	17. Chapter 17: The Missing Prince of Xing

Sigh. Is my story boring? Is the pace too slow? Why are so few people reviewing each long chapter...?

...Anyway here's the next chapter. It's a little short and lacks apt descriptions because I didn't really feel like writing. But thanks to the people who took the trouble and time to share their thoughts with me about the previous chapter, even if it's just to say you love my story :) I love that you love my story even if the pace is slow. But that's 'cause it's not solely about plot, as you may have already noticed. It's about life.

Speaking about life, I'll be posting a sidestory to Future, which contains scenes which I've written/always wanted to write in the context of Future but didn't get the opportunity to. It should be called Snapshots, or something. It should be up in my stories in my profile soon, so please do check it out :) I really have too many ideas but I don't really want to throw them all away.

Disclaimer: Do not own FMA.

* * *

><p>Edward and Ling sat at the dining table opposite each other, the latter whistling. "Wow, Envy's house sure is spacious." Ling said cheerfully.<p>

"Haven't you been here before?" Edward, curious.

"Nope, we've only been to my place." Ling said, smiling. He laughed. "I have walked him home though, so I know where he lives."

Edward frowned as he listened to Ling speak. Why was he so bothered by the prospect of Ling and Envy alone at Ling's house? It wasn't as if Envy was his.

"Hey Edward," Ling began, and Ed looked up, "Where are you from?"

"Another world?"

"Nah, I meant – which country do you come from?" Ling questioned, a mild smile on his face. "I know you're from the West- but which country?"He said thoughtfully. "Drachma? Creta?" He held up his fingers, counting off the countries, "Aerugo? Terra? Ariaona? Oh wait, that may be too far away…"

"…Amestris." Edward said as he stared at Ling.

Ling blinked, then grinned, "Really? Amestris's that country across the desert right?" He asked. "Wow, that means we're neighbors then! Well, sort of."

"Neighbors?" Ed asked slowly. "Where are you from, Ling?"

"I'm from Xing actually, I'm Xingese." Ling grinned proudly. "You know- that empire across the desert from your country?"

"Xing- W-Wait, you mean you're from the empire of Xing?" Edward stuttered, shocked. "That great nation to the East- that country currently in a war with mine_?_!"

Ling blinked. He opened his eyes. "War?" He asked, sounding genuinely surprised. "Since when? The Emperor doesn't really engage in wars. It's a waste of resources."

"Really? Because according to what my Fuhrer said, the Emperor of Xing declared war upon Amestris." Edward scoffed. "And he's not lying."

"Why?" Ling asked with a puzzled frown. "There's no point in us going to war against Amestris."

Edward stared at him. "What else? To gain more land for your people, of course." He said dryly. "Isn't that always a main intention of war?"

"I mean no offence Edward, but that would make little sense," Ling pointed out, frowning. "Your country is separated from mine by a desert. If the Emperor truly needed more land for our people, he wouldn't invade Amestris."

"Then why…" Edward murmured. He looked up towards Ling. "I suppose that is true. But he also did say something about a missing prince."

"Missing prince…?"

"Yeah." Edward nodded. He shrugged. "I guess that bastard wanted to save face by lying about your Emperor's intentions. The issue of Xing's missing prince probably takes precedence over land for Xing's Emperor."

"Edward," Ling spoke, his tone urgent, "Did your Fuhrer say anything about the Emperor telling him which prince is missing?"

"Which prince? How many princes are there?" Edward asked wryly.

"Twenty four, actually." Ling said, placing his arm on the table. "Xing is a nation made up of more than fifty different clans, and the emperor reigns at the top of that."

"And a daughter of the chief of each clan marries the emperor and bears a child." Ling continued. He crossed his arms. "The current Emperor has twenty four sons and nineteen daughters."

Ling sighed, shaking his head. "I was careless," he said regretfully. "Even if time should pass differently – I forgot that it was the time for the Emperor's visit to all his children." He muttered. "Perhaps I should have told Fu and Ran Fan…"

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Edward was confused. "You mean there are forty three children? If that's the case, why would one prince going missing matter?"

Ling sighed. "I'm hurt, Edward." He said, tone sad. Edward stared at him and he smiled, opening his eyes. "Even if there are conflicts over who becomes heir, the Emperor cares greatly for all his children. He may not give any one of us precedence over the other, but he does take into consideration our well being, you know. We are all _his _children after all."

"We?" Edward echoed numbly. He raised a finger, pointing it at Ling, golden eyes wide. "Wait, you mean you're…"

"You're rather slow today, Ed." Ling teased. "Why, I'm the twelfth prince of Xing of course, and most likely the missing one too."

"Then that means…you're the cause of the war in my country_?_!" Edward exclaimed incredulously.

"Hey, that isn't very nice." Ling pouted. "You pick the wrong thing to be astonished over, Ed."

"But it's true, isn't it?" Ed asked, unable to brush away his surprise. He clenched his fist, looking away. "Because of you, my country's…"

Ling sighed, regarding Ed with dark eyes, "I realize that, and I'm truly sorry for my blunder, Edward." He said seriously. "I would apologize to your Fuhrer too, but first we would have to return to our world."

"How did you get here, Ling?" Edward asked, truly curious.

"I took up residence with an old man and his granddaughter in a village in the desert," Ling recounted. He frowned. "However, his granddaughter had a serious illness. After she died, he became…desperate. He was devastated at her death, and one night, he attempted the forbidden…to bring her back to life."

"Human transmutation." Edward whispered.

"Yes," Ling said softly. He looked at Edward, eyes dark. "I was reading a book on alchemy then – Western alchemy. I was in the living room, when I felt a strange qi…a strange, eerie aura coming from his room." He shivered.

"When I entered his room, it was dark. But I saw him, looking terrified, and I also saw…"

"The Gate." Edward said. "The Gate of Alchemy."

Ling nodded. "That is what it looked like." He said grimly. "It was dangerous, but I knew I had to save him. But I didn't expect those…tentacles coming out from that thing."

"They pulled you into the Gate, into the lapse between dimensions." Edward said, feeling his whole body going numb as if he was there again - at the Gate; the doorway to the Truth, standing, terrified and horrified after he had made the biggest mistake of his life. "The Truth- you saw the Truth? And you didn't pay a price?"

Ling laughed dryly, "I don't know about paying a price, but I learnt more about alchemy than I could ever learn from books." He said, smirking. He ran a hand through his hair. "Does taking Greed into my body count as a price, you think?"

"So that was how you were possessed by Greed." Edward said in realization. "Homunculi…they go back into the Gate, where they were before they were born, when they die."

"That's right," Ling said, lips quirking. He tapped a finger to his forehead. "I learnt so much about alchemy- but according to the theory of equivalent exchange, there should be a price I have to pay in return." He shrugged. "So I willingly let Greed take over my body."

"Ling, you…"

"And it was the right choice, wasn't it? I figured if it was something from the Gate, the one which had taught me so much about what I wanted to know in mere milliseconds, it would be interesting to see what it would do to my body." Ling spoke logically, but that smirk was still on his face which for a moment, made him look like the homunculus he had surrendered his body to. "And even though Greed and I have been in conflict with each other since we started sharing a body, I am still now…"

"Immortal." A different voice finished the sentence, and Edward's eyes widened at the sight of purple eyes, at that familiar curl of lips into a sneer. "You gave me the chance to escape from that damned Gate, and I gave you immortality - what you've been searching for. It's an equivalent exchange, isn't it, Prince?"

"Greed!"

"Relax Edward, his royal Highness willingly gave control to me," Greed shrugged at him, a confident smirk on Ling's face. "He doesn't mind letting me have control, as long as I don't harm anyone. Which I aren't doing right now, am I?"

"You hurt Envy." Edward growled.

Greed held up his hands. "Calm down, lover boy. I didn't hurt him – I was just touching him like I did in the past." He reasoned, a grin on his face. "I mean I haven't touched him for eternity you know. You can't blame me, can you?"

"Ling blames you." Edward pointed out, scowling. He crossed his arms. "Why don't you just go back to the Gate, Greed?"

"Nah, no thanks. It's dark and overcrowded in there, and boring," Greed drawled, smirking, He stretched his hands, and Edward saw the Ouroboros on the back of his hand, the symbol of the homunculi. "I much rather like it here, in this body, in this world where there isn't that crazy bitch Dante, where I can see Envy." He leered.

"Give Ling his body back, Greed." Edward glared.

Greed blinked, before he sighed, brushing his fringe to the side. "Awww, you're no fun." He said, disappointed. "Fine. You never change, do you, Fullmetal? Always so righteous." He sneered.

"What was that you bastard-"

"Well, bye." Greed grinned, closing his eyes.

Ed watched in frustration as Ling opened his eyes, blinking. "Sorry 'bout that." He said sheepishly. "I couldn't resist."

Edward shot him a dark look. "I thought you said you and Greed were in conflict."

"We are, mostly over our ideals about humans and Envy," Ling revealed thoughtfully. "But yeah he wasn't lying – I don't mind giving control to him at all as long as he doesn't hurt anyone."

"After all, I owe him," Ed's eyes widened as Ling smirked, holding up his hand which was covered with a hard carbon substance. "For the immortality I now possess."

"I thought only Greed- only the Ultimate Shield could do that…" Edward trailed off in surprise.

"Well, technically speaking I am now the Ultimate Shield." Ling shrugged. "Even though we're in this world, it's my human body which acts as a medium for Greed's- for _our_ power. The only difference is I lack the Ouroboros on the back of my hand – but I suppose that's connected to Greed's soul or rather, state of being. I'm not entirely a homunculus."

He watched in amusement as Edward stared, then looked away. "Sorry, was that too much information, Edward?"

"I should have known your smiling face was a façade," Edward said scathingly, meeting Ling's dark eyes. "You know what Envy is."

Ling nodded. "A homunculus, a product of the Gate, just like Greed," he said, voice low. "Greed told me his power was to shapeshift."

"But since he has lost his memory, and his body isn't actually human like mine, he can't harness his power here."

Edward gritted his teeth. "I just want to know one thing, Ling," he said, voice serious. "What are your feelings towards Envy? Or were you just planning on using him from the start?"

"Using him?" Ling asked, tilting his head. "You mean using his power to shapeshift?" He grinned. "Nah that would be kind of weird – wouldn't I be kissing myself then?"

"I don't mean it that way!" Edward said, irritated at Ling's lackadaisical demeanor. He grimaced and pushed the disturbing image away. "You know what I mean, damn it."

"Mhmm." Ling said thoughtfully. "I care for Envy, Edward."

"He's the key back to our world."

"Most likely." Ling admitted. He opened his eyes. "If I am to return to Xing and offer up immortality to gain the Emperor's favor, and if you are to return to your duties to the state," his lips curled, "We would need Envy."

"I won't use him." Edward said firmly.

"Neither will I, I don't need the Philosopher's Stone anymore." Ling agreed. His voice dropped, and he averted his gaze. "If it were possible, I would like to stay with him."

"Right- and make him your queen when you become Emperor?" Edward scoffed. "Get real, Ling."

"That's why I said if it were possible." Ling said, his tone light but with an underlying seriousness. "I am aware of my situation, Edward. And the way it is now, it doesn't seem really possible. I suppose that is the theory of equivalent exchange." He whistled, smiling. "Western alchemy sure is interesting."

"Eastern alchemy focuses on healing, doesn't it?" Ed said suddenly, remembering what Martha had told him.

"Yep, it does, though I've never been really good at it," Ling laughed, "Though I think I can do it now, now that I've seen the Gate." He said in wry amusement. "Although, in Xing, alchemy's called alkahestry."

"_You can, you liar. Harnessing qi my foot." _Edward thought in an almost bitter tone. _"I wonder if he can perform alchemy too."_

"Anyway, I guess I'll find a way, since Envy and I are both immortal now." Ling said as he stood up, and Ed noticed his hand was back to normal. "We have all of eternity." He grinned. "Greed has offered his services as well."

"Services?" Ed asked cautiously.

"Yup – you know, in case I'd have to take concubines in the future for status?" Ling said casually. He chuckled at the disbelieving look on Edward's face. "I was joking, Edward."

"I couldn't tell." Edward said dryly. "It does seem like something that greedy bastard would say."

"Well, he did say it." Ling said cheerfully. He yawned, walking away, "I think I've overstayed my welcome. I'll see you in school tomorrow, Ed."

School. Right, they – Xing's Prince and Amestris's Full Metal Alchemist had _school_ tomorrow. Edward rolled his eyes. He stood up, striding in the direction of the stairs, speaking in a sarcastic drawl.

"Whatever, your royal ass _Highness_."

He didn't miss the amused smirk that crossed Ling's features.

"Goodnight to you too, Full Metal Alchemist."


	18. Chapter 18: A New Day

Well, the first chapter of Snapshots (of the Future) is up so please do check it out. Just click on my stories in my profile to find it. For the letter A, I decided to do Alchohol and Abandon. It's very long, but I'm sure Edvy fans will enjoy it. There's humor, fluff and a bit of introspective views. It's based on the context of Future. Somewhere in the future.

Also, to the reviewer, mon 72: Thanks for reviewing even though you're so busy. I'm really glad to hear you enjoy my story and it helps you cope with the stress of higher level education. There's nothing to forgive. I hope you will enjoy the future chapters of Future and perhaps Snapshots too and if you have time, perhaps you can share with me your thoughts. Once again, thanks for taking the time to review and good luck to you in uni :)

As usual, I don't own Full Metal Alchemist. Whether it's the show or the character.

* * *

><p>Rays of sunlight shone through the open window in the room, flashing over a certain alchemist's eyes and stirring him from slumber.<p>

A sudden loud sound disturbed the peaceful silence of the early morning. Groaning, Edward's eyebrows furrowed as he blinked open golden eyes. He slipped a hand into his pocket, pulling out a vibrating phone and holding it lazily to his ear.

When the ringing sound continued, Edward jabbed the button with his thumb, closing his eye as he yawned into the receiver. "H-Hello?"

"Edward, where are you?"

The voice wasn't shouting, but it sounded anxious and worried. Edward yawned again, before replying sleepily, his tired mind barely registering the owner of the voice. "Uh…hi Al?"

"We have school today, Ed," Alfonse said, more calmly. He paused. "You're not in the house, are you?"

"No? I stayed with Envy…"

"…Envy?" Alfonse asked curiously. "You're at his place?"

"Uh yeah…I slept in his bed…" Ed said sleepily.

"You slept in Envy's bed?" Alfonse sounded surprised, and a little disapproving. "Ed, don't tell me you made Envy sleep on the floor!"

"Of course not, Al," Ed said, eyes closed but voice slightly affronted. "We slept in his bed together."

There was a moment of silence for a while, before Ed realized what he had just said, as Alfonse _drawled_ in amusement. "Oh I see. Well, I guess I should congratulate you then, huh?"

Ed's eyes shot open. "Wait Al I didn't mean-"

"I'll see you at school with Envy then, Ed," Alfonse said cheerfully, and Ed could swear he was smirking. "Better watch out for Ling though."

"Al-"

"Well, bye. You two better wake up soon."

"Alfonse!" Ed growled, but Al had already ended the call. Scowling, the blond alchemist shoved the phone back in his pocket and moved to lift himself off the bed, as something shifted beneath him.

Ed blinked as Envy blinked his eyes open, mumbling dazedly. "Wha…Edward?"

Their legs were tangled together. It was then that Ed realized he was on top of Envy. The blond stared with golden eyes into surprised amethyst eyes. His hands were on either side of Envy's head, their chests touching, their lips mere inches apart as he straddled the surprised sin.

The golden haired boy blinked. Then his face flushed red as he realized the compromising position they were in. Yelping, he quickly removed himself from Envy, tripping and falling off the bed in the process. "Sorry- Ow fuck!"

"It's alright…" Envy said once he had gotten over his surprise. Ed watched him lift himself off the bed, a blush on his pale, pretty face. He stared dazedly at pink lips. "Are _you_ alright?"

Ed had to shake himself out of his thoughts of how kissing those lips would feel like. Stupid libido. He averted his gaze, mumbling as he rubbed his injured back. "Yeah. That's why I offered to sleep on a mattress…I tend to move around when I sleep…"

Edward bit his lip. Being so close to Envy reminded him of the previous night, when he had tried to kiss the teen while he was asleep. The blond felt like smacking himself for that- what the hell had he been doing- since when had him, the Full Metal Alchemist who was supposed to be asexual, been reduced to trying to kiss people while they were asleep_?_!

Al didn't have to worry – he was wide awake now. Though Edward doubted the sneaky bastard was worrying; he was probably whistling while having the idea – the _wrong_ idea in his head that he had slept with Envy; not that he hadn't, but…Ed grimaced. He dearly hoped Al hadn't been thinking in _that_ context.

"Okay then…" Envy said slowly. Ed felt like punching himself (it wouldn't be as painful without his automail arm) at the dubious look Envy was giving him. What a way to wake up in the morning.

"_Better not, Elric, he would think you're a klutz and an idiot." _Edward thought to himself dryly.

They stared at each other for a while, as Ed tried to divert his eyes away from Envy's rumpled clothes and bedhair. Envy blinked and Ed swallowed, turning his gaze away.

"Right…Ed I'm going to change and get ready for school," Envy finally said awkwardly. He slipped himself off the bed, stretching, and Ed bit his lip as Envy's shirt rode up, exposing smooth, pale skin.

What the hell was wrong with him – it was just Envy- his former enemy had shown off his skin proudly when they had been, well, enemies! And Ed hadn't been bothered by it; save for the times he couldn't help but stare at Envy's smooth legs (he wasn't a pervert – it was just that they had absolutely _no_ hair, damn it!) uncovered by his skirt – but it wasn't as if he had been truly affected by Envy's shameless way of dressing in the past, was it? Distracting – he had thought, but he hadn't felt uncomfortable with Envy's exposure of skin in the past.

Nevertheless, Ed thanked whoever or whatever it was that Envy had decided to dress decently when he went to bed. It certainly helped lessen the awkwardness and tension between them – sexual tension, his libido supplied, and Ed grimaced and imagined beating it down with his automail arm. He growled as he realized it sounded like Al – not Alphonse, his brother, but the sneaky Alfonse Heiderich. "Shut up."

"…Excuse me?"

Envy sounded miffed, and Edward quickly corrected, waving his hands, "No! I wasn't talking to you! I was talking to my stupid-I mean, myself!"

"Uh huh…" Envy said, staring at him weirdly. He blinked. "You're acting strange today, Ed. Are you unwell?"

"Eh? Don't worry about me, Envy, I'm fine," Ed reassured, giving a nervous laugh. He got to his feet, averting his gaze and striding away. "I'm fine. Right. So I'll just get my bag and wait for you downstairs."

"Ed-"

"See you!"

The alchemist slammed the door closed before Envy could finish. Ed sighed as he leaned against the doorframe. Running a hand through his loose hair, he made his way downstairs, grimacing. "Shit. I couldn't even look him in the eye. Since when did I become so fucking pathetic?"

The Full Metal Alchemist soon reached the bottom of the stairs. Stepping lightly onto the floor, he muttered to himself, "But I guess that may be better. Ling would kill me if I ever made a move on his boyfriend." He said dryly.

For that was what he probably would have done, Edward thought grimly. He was attracted to Envy, and he didn't have the slightest idea on what to do with his newfound attraction to the sin.

Envy had looked so…for lack of a better word, cute, sitting on the bed and blinking dazed purple eyes, his purple hair messy and his shirt rumpled- Ed gritted his teeth. His libido had chosen that inopportune moment to whisper things in his ear – that since he had already slept with Envy in the same bed, why shouldn't he do exactly what Alfonse had been thinking and make it so there was _no_ _misunderstanding?_ Envy didn't seem to have left on good terms with Ling- Ling who was so confident that Envy belonged _with_ him, to him, almost as confident as Greed. Ling wouldn't ever know.

But Edward had his morals, and he liked them intact, even if his overdue teenage hormones found it hard to resist the object of his attraction in such a vulnerable state. His pants still felt uncomfortably tight, and Ed wished he could take a cold shower.

Anyway, what would Envy think of him if he were to attempt to take advantage of the sin? He would hate him. Ed grimaced. As strange as it sounded, he didn't want Envy to hate him – didn't want to see those purple eyes narrowed in anger and betrayal and hurt, to see that glare of the past directed at him in loathing.

And, although apparently it was _not_ beneath him to attempt to kiss someone when they were asleep, Ed _knew_ it was definitely beneath him to attempt to take advantage of someone – no matter how much his stupid teenage hormones were screaming at him and his overdue libido was suggesting lewd things he had rarely thought of before.

Ed groaned. Fuck- why did he have to be attracted to Envy, of all people? Why did he have to like someone anyway? He had to get back to his world – where Al and Winry and Pinako were waiting for him – he didn't have time to deal with feelings a teenager like him had never had before!

Envy was lucky – he didn't have to deal with these blasted feelings Edward was feeling as a teenage boy; the purple haired teen technically wasn't a teen, despite his behavior, but an immortal homunculus. Ed snorted. He highly doubted homunculi needed hormones or had a teenage phase.

Mind over Matter – was a saying he had come upon once. An ironic saying for an alchemist – but Edward closed his eyes and allowed his mind to drift off into the past, blocking all thoughts of Envy from his mind and replacing them with the family he had left behind.

A moment passed before Edward opened his resolved golden eyes. He could walk forward properly now – he realized. The alchemist mused. So he was attracted to Envy. Fine. But that shouldn't be a problem for he was going to go back to his world, and he would eventually forget about his attraction to the sin once he reunited with Al, Winry and Pinako – his family. Envy might be a whole different person now, but he _had_ been Ed's enemy who had hated him, who had killed him.

But, what if Envy came back with him? Ed paused in his stride. He made a thoughtful noise, before continuing to walk forward to the main door. Oh well, he would think about that later. The blond narrowed his eyes as he passed the dining table, as he thought of what Ling had revealed to him the night before.

For now, he had to find out how to get back to his world- and bring Ling back with him.

* * *

><p>"<em>He's fast." <em>

Edward watched Envy weave in between the other boys clamoring for the ball, grinning. A homunculus like Envy playing sports instead of killing humans, and him, the Full Metal Alchemist, dubbed Hero of the People, watching him do so without attempting to cause him bodily harm. Ed smirked, not sure if he should scoff. Or laugh.

He heard the sound of girls cheering as Envy slammed the ball down into the net, landing neatly on his feet and tossing his head of wild purple hair with a smirk. Ed smiled in amusement as he heard Winry call out excitedly, "That's my En!"

She grinned as Envy rounded on her, twitching, "I'm not yours, Win."

"Yeah, Envy isn't yours, Smithers!" A brown haired girl beside Winry protested.

Winry rolled her eyes, "Chill Rebecca, it was just a figure of speech."

"It had better be!"

"Of course, Envy already has someone he likes anyway." Winry waved off as Envy turned his attention back to the game.

She seemed to realize the mistake of her words, as Rebecca and a few other girls gasped. "What?_!_ Really_!_? Who's the lucky girl!_?_"

"Impossible! Envy hasn't liked anyone since Martha!"

"How dare someone take Envy from us!" A girl who Ed presumed was Envy's fan proclaimed angrily. He blinked as she stood up, shouting, "Envy! Why didn't you tell us you were dating someone!"

"Yeah, we're your fans!" Another girl who was blonde agreed loudly.

Envy started at that, and Ed watched as he turned to face the girls who claimed to be his fans. "Who- what –I'm dating- what?"

"Judging from his reaction, he's definitely seeing someone," a bespectacled girl with long black hair said seriously as Envy stuttered. She raised her gaze. "What should we do, Prez?"

"Oh my god, seriously?" A blonde with her hair in two pigtails exclaimed. She cupped her hand over her mouth, yelling, "Who are you seeing, Envy?"

"What? I mean, I'm-" Envy blinked as someone snatched the ball away from him and he whirled, glowering, "Ling!"

Ed frowned as Ling grinned, tossing the basketball up into the air and spinning it with his finger. "Don't look at me like that, Envy. You were the one who was distracted." He said cheerfully.

Envy growled. Ed watched as he leapt forward, hands reaching out to grab the basketball, and Ling sidestepped swiftly. Still spinning the basketball with one finger, he thwarted Envy's attempts to gain back the ball, smiling leisurely.

"Damn it, stop toying with me!"

Ling smirked. "As you wish." He said, and he dropped the basketball as Envy reached out to grasp it.

But the purple haired teen was seconds late. In a flash, Ling had darted out to regain possession of the ball and as Ed blinked, the black haired boy was suddenly behind Envy, dribbling the ball onward towards the net.

The alchemist watched in reluctant admiration as the Xingese prince easily dodged Envy's teammates who tried to block him from the goal. Envy was at the end. He dashed towards him, trying to grab the ball away from him and Ling leapt back, in a split second, into the air. Holding the basketball away from Envy's reach, his black eyes opened, narrowing in on the goal as he aimed concisely before shooting the ball in his hands towards the net.

Ed saw Envy whirl around in surprise as the ball seemed to almost float on the air before it came to rest gently on the net. There was a moment of silence as Envy smirked, and Ed's golden eyes widened as Ling just smiled as he watched the basketball teeter before falling almost gracefully backwards – through the net.

"Well," he said when Envy's eyes grew wide in surprise at the soft 'thud' and he turned around to see the basketball on the floor of the court. Ling smiled at the stunned expression on Envy's face. "I always did have good aim."

The girls were cheering Ling on now at the display of his admirable skill in Basketball, and Ed looked up as Al approached him, smiling, "Not playing, Ed?"

"Nah, Basketball's not really my thing." Ed said as he leaned against the wall.

He turned to look at Alfonse as the other blond rested his back against the wall. "It wouldn't hurt to try though," he said offhandedly, turning and smiling at Ed. "You can still watch Envy if you're on his team, you know."

Ed looked away. "W-Who said I was watching Envy?"

Alfonse just smiled and turned his head. "Look." He said casually.

Ed raised his gaze. He blinked as he caught sight of Envy jumping into the air, his shirt riding up to expose his midriff. He smirked as he did a slamdunk, landing agilely back onto the ground.

"I bet Ling must be distracted as well." Alfonse said lightly as Envy turned around to face Ling with a smug expression, who looked surprised then smiled.

Images flooded into Ed's mind – images of him waking up with his legs tangled with Envy's, the sin blushing, his purple hair blown about by the wind as he amethyst eyes looked up distractedly at the blue sky, the look he had given Ling in homeroom before turning away from him.

"Shut up, Al." Ed grumbled. At least Al now knew that he _hadn't _slept with Envy. He looked on as the battle on the court seemed to be solely between Ling and Envy, with Ling seeming to have the upper hand. "Ling's just miffed that Envy ignored him in homeroom."

It was no big deal – hell, Envy had _always_ had his pale stomach exposed back when he had been his enemy with his revealing clothing. So why was he so affected now? Ed flushed as he thought of the pale skin Envy always liked to show off, of the sin on the bed, face flushed, his mouth letting out soft pants as Ed trailed his hand down his pale stomach which he had once showed off with pride, lips descending onto Envy's…

"_Shit shit shit what the hell am I thinking don't go there Elric!" _Ed twitched as Alfonse stared at him curiously. _"Control your damn libido!"_

"Edward?"

"Nothing , it's nothing," Ed muttered quickly, willing away the blush on his face. There was silence. "Don't you dare say a word, Al."

"I didn't say anything." Alfonse said in amusement. He smiled mischievously as he watched the match between Envy and Ling. "Hey Ed, don't you want to beat Ling?"

"Literally? Yeah I'd like that." Ed muttered darkly. "I'd like that a lot."

"Nah, I meant in Basketball." Alfonse said cheerfully. "He seems to be giving Envy a run for his money."

"I've never played the game before, I have no idea what the rules are." Ed stated.

"It's simple really, just dribble the ball and shoot it into the goal," Al explained briefly. "And keep it away from your opponents of course."

"I see." Ed said thoughtfully.

"C'mon Ed, don't you want to play alongside Envy and help him beat Ling?"

"That is an appealing prospect," Ed agreed. He nodded and drew himself away from the wall, smirking as he advanced forward.

"Alright then, I'm up for it. This game should be a piece of cake compared to alchemy."

* * *

><p>"Hey Ed." Russell greeted as the Full Metal Alchemist stepped onto the Basketball court. He smirked. "Come to join the fun?"<p>

"I'm on Ling's team." He said as he looked towards the battle between Ling and Envy. "Though those two seem to have taken the whole court for themselves."

"Yeah." Ed said wryly. He turned to Alfonse. "Hey Al, which team are you on?"

"Envy's?" Alfonse said with a smile and shrug.

Ed looked at him with suspicious golden eyes before nodding to Russell with a smirk. "Right. I guess you're my opponent then, Russell."

"Gotta get those two to stop first." Russell said. He turned his head and called out loudly, "Hey Envy, Ling! Pause for a moment, will you?"

"What?" Envy asked as he walked towards them, dribbling the ball casually.

"Don't be selfish guys, let others play as well," Russell said, then smirked, gesturing to Ed. "Ed wants to join your team."

"Oh. Well, welcome to my team, Ed!" Envy grinned widely at him. He looked happy, and Ed supposed Envy must really like exercise, and quickly hammered down his libido's (which _still_ sounded like Alfonse) lewd suggestion of the word. "…Ed? Are you alright?"

The alchemist really wished he wasn't stuck in a teenage body. After all he had been through, he felt like a damn adult, and here he was, staring as a droplet of sweat slid down towards Envy's pale neck into his shirt.

"I'm fine, Envy…" He managed, feeling too warm all of a sudden. And the game hadn't even started yet.

"Well, you look like you have a fever. Your face is red." Envy pointed out and Ed flinched back as Envy reached out a hand to place on his forehead. "Ed?"

"Don't worry Envy, I'm good, all good," Edward grinned at him. "Just…nervous 'cause I'm not that good at Basketball. Right. Ahaha."

Oh god, this was torture. Noticing things about the sin he hadn't ever before and not knowing what the hell to do with these new feelings- Ed swore he would rather let Envy himself stab him several times (just not in the heart or any other vital areas) than be in the situation he was in. At least he was used to that. It was, ironically, normal. For him anyway. It was easier than trying not to stare at Envy's sweaty, lean body, his concerned, pretty amethyst eyes and the way his headband was slipping off his sweaty forehead-

Envy stared at him, then averted his gaze, "Is this about yesterday, Ed?" He asked hesitantly.

"What?" Ed was surprised. "No-"

"What happened yesterday?" Russell cut in, grinning mischievously. "Anything I would like to know of, En? Ed?"

"Yo Envy!" Ling interrupted as he strode towards them, smiling. "What are you guys doing over there?"

"Ed wants to join my team." Envy said. He tossed the ball he was holding to Ling, who caught it easily.

"Is that so? Well, the more the merrier!" Ling said cheerily. He spun the ball around his finger, cocking his head. "What about the other guys?"

"Well you two were holding a match all by yourselves so they decided to leave," Russell said wryly. He shrugged. "They were tired anyway. Said it was break time."

"Some of them were watching you guys," he pointed to where the other guys of their class were seated amongst the girls in the audience. "You two put up quite a good show."

"I see." Envy said, flushing lightly.

"That leaves us five then?" Ling asked thoughtfully. "We'll have to get another player or it wouldn't be fair."

"Let's get a girl." Russell said suddenly, and Envy rolled his eyes.

"They would rather watch us play than participate."

"Nah, I know of one," Russell turned around, yelling, "Hey, Winry!"

"Yeah?"

"Your best friend wants you to join the game!"

"Hey." Envy said indignantly as Winry blinked, then grinned.

"Sure!" She said eagerly and in less than a minute she was with the boys, smiling. "So, whose team can I join?"

"Let's see, I'm on Ling's team and Ed joined Envy's team. Al, you're?"

"Ling's team." Al said cheerfully. Ed stared at him.

"But I thought you said you were on Envy's team!"

"Yeah Al, aren't you on my team?" Envy agreed, puzzled.

Alfonse chuckled. "Fine, I'm on Envy's team," he said, smiling sheepishly. "I was out of the game for quite some time so I forgot."

"Idiot." Ed muttered and Al just smiled. "Right. So I guess Winry will join Ling's team?"

Winry smiled as she faced Envy. "Guess I'm your opponent then, huh En?"

Envy smirked.

"Bring it on, Win."


	19. Chapter 19: The Game

Merry Christmas everyone :) This chapter must be the shortest so far but I think you guys are tired of reading long chapters anyway. Hope everyone enjoys reading.

_Reply to moon 72: Haha yeah. Hmm well it's about plot too, but I try to make it showcase human qualities, you know? Even in homunculi like Envy and Greed._

_Well Ed and Roy will definitely return to their world, Roy has a country to run and Ed people he misses and cares about. Can't say the same for Envy though, we'll see._

_Thanks, which is why I put the second genre as Mystery :) _

By the way, for those interested, B and C for Snapshots is up. Well, the first part of C anyway. I'm really excited to write the rest so I hope people will take a look at it. For C I'm doing Cross-dressing and Chaos (well, cross-dressing at least) and there's gonna be several parts. Everyone's involved in the play.

Now, on with Future.

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA...**

* * *

><p>She was nowhere as fast as Envy, but she was fast all the same. Ed vaguely wondered if the Winry he knew was as fast as her, when he watched as Winry took the ball away from Envy while he was distracted by Russell, grinning as Envy glowered at her.<p>

"Oh you're gonna pay for that." He growled and chased after her.

"Catch me if you can." Winry called tauntingly. Ed realized that it wasn't so much that she could run faster than Envy, but her finger movements that were fast. He supposed it came from being a mechanic and smiled wryly as Winry dribbled the ball back and forth, around Envy so fast that Ed could swore he was becoming cross-eyed. He really should introduce Winry to Basketball when he returned to his world. It would be challenging trying to get the ball away from her.

"God damn it, Win!" Envy yelled in frustration, and Winry smirked.

"Over here, Babe!" Russell called and Winry rolled her eyes. But she snatched the ball away from Envy before his fingers could grasp it and threw it towards Russell, who was standing near the goal.

"Better catch it, idiot!"

"Don't worry, Winry." Russell shouted back, smirking. He caught the basketball. Slate blue eyes narrowed as he aimed carefully, letting it leave his hands just before Envy came up behind him, reaching up for the ball. Amused blue met annoyed purple. "Too late, Envy."

"Shit." Envy muttered. He watched as the basketball sailed through the air and dropped neatly down into the hoop. Cheers resounded as Russell flipped his hair, grinning proudly.

The girls squealed. "That's our girl, Winry! Show them who's Boss!"

"Beat her, Envy!" A mixture of girls and guys yelled.

"Hey, what about me?" Russell looked affronted and Ed smirked. It was him who had scored a goal for the team, but Winry had done most of the work. He guessed the girls were cheering for her in united feminism. "Ladies!"

"Ahhhh Russell! Here, here!" A bunch of girls called out excitedly. "We'll always be rooting for you!"

"Go Russell! Go Russell! Go Russell!"

"That's more like it." Russell said, nodding as he brushed his fringe to the side of his sweaty face, lips curving into a smirk. "As I thought, the ladies just can't resist me, can they?"

"Quit flaunting your feathers you arrogant peacock and get back to the game!" Winry shouted.

"_Peacock?_!_" _

Ed grinned as Envy doubled over in laughter, pointing a finger at the indignant Russell as Ling stood beside him, smiling in amusement.

"Hahaha! Peacock! Russell's a peacock!" The purple haired sin heaved in laughter, grinning. "Nice one, Winry!"

"I know right." Winry smirked at Russell and turned away.

"I am in no way a peacock!" Russell yelled, annoyed. He scowled, huffing as Alfonse walked to his side. "Tch. She's just jealous of my charm."

"I doubt it, Winry seems to have her own charm," Al said. He smiled sheepishly when Russell shot a glare at him. "Relax Russell, she was just joking with you."

Russell scoffed. "Right." He said, moving away and muttering under his breath. "Tch. Peacock…"

"Since when did you become so evil, Alfonse?" Ed asked the other blond as he walked towards him.

Al turned, blinking at him innocently. "Evil? What do you mean, Ed?"

Ed twitched. "Never mind."

Seeing such an expression on Alfonse's face reminded Ed of his own brother back at home. He remembered how when, even in his armor, Alphonse had the ability to act innocent at certain times- such as when he was secretly housing a kitten inside his armor. Perhaps this was what his brother would be like when he grew up? Or was he already grown up?

Ed sighed and returned his attention to the game. Ling had the ball in his hands now. Like everyone else, he was grinning and seemed to be having fun even though like Ed, he didn't belong in this world.

Well, if the missing prince of Xing could have fun playing Basketball then so could he. Alfonse had somehow managed to grapple the ball away from Ling and Ed narrowed his golden eyes. He dashed forward, yelling, "Al!"

Al turned to him in surprise, and smiled. Sidestepping Russell's tackle, he quickly tossed the ball over. "Catch it, Ed!"

Ed caught it. It was his first time holding the basketball in his hands. He wasted no time, dribbling the ball as he dashed towards the goal. Winry, Russell, Al and Ling had been involved in a struggle for the ball and the other team was caught off guard.

"Go, Ed!" Someone yelled. It sounded like Rick's voice and Ed grinned.

"_Aim for the goal." _He thought. Locking his gaze onto the net, Ed sprang off the ground into the air. He smiled as he realized with his no longer short stature, he only had to stretch his hand and throw the ball lightly into the goal.

Ed wasn't quite sure how long he stayed in the air. He only remembered blinking when he was deterred from his goal by the sight of a pair of dark purple eyes, and the owner swiping out a hand to grab the ball in the air before it could reach the net, smirking tauntingly.

"Better luck next time, Fullmetal."

Ed blinked and the figure disappeared. He landed on the ground, surprised. It couldn't be Envy, the voice had been too deep. He recalled black hair slightly covering purple eyes. Wait, that meant-

Ed whirled, golden eyes wide. "Greed!"

"Out of my way, Envy!" Greed yelled as he raced towards the goal.

"Not a chance, Greed!" Envy retorted, smirking with a glint in his amethyst eyes. Greed smirked back, his purple eyes narrowed, and it seemed almost like it was Greed _and _Envy, the two homunculi, who were competing with each other- at least to Ed. As if this wasn't merely a game of Basketball but a real fight.

The whole court waited with bated breath as the ball was passed swiftly back and forth from Envy to Greed in their fight for it. It was as if they were in a competition or fight of their own, moving so swiftly that Ed only had to blink and they could be at the other end of the court. Russell and Winry and Alfonse weren't aware of Greed's existence, and Ed could see their surprise and slight shock at Ling's vicious words and behavior, at his sudden burst of speed.

Finally, Greed got hold of the ball in the air. He smirked down at Envy who glared up and as Envy leapt, released the ball in a forceful throw, causing Envy to barely miss it, his fingertips brushing across the hard surface.

"Fuck!"

"Too bad, sweetheart." Greed sneered down at the pissed off sin. He allowed gravity to pull him back to the ground, and landed, crouched. The homunculus smirked. He stood up, placing his hands behind his head as Envy returned to the court floor.

Ed saw Envy raise his gaze to the hoop, lips curled in a smug smile. "Too bad for _you,_ Greed, contrary to what you expected, the ball's not going in."

Greed blinked. If he had been Roy who was still able to use alchemy he would easily be able to snap his fingers to manipulate the air currents and push the ball and allow it to drop down into the net, Ed thought wryly. But he wasn't, and he settled for scowling as he and Envy stared at the stubborn basketball dangling on the edge of the hoop. Ed snorted. He made a mental note to never let Roy know about the existence of the game he could play to his advantage. Though he doubted the Fuhrer would have time for that.

"_What, Fullmetal? You're afraid of losing to me in a simple game? Or it is because you're too short to reach the net?"_

Ed scowled at his imagination. "Definitely not." He muttered darkly. "Bastard. I'm not even short anymore but I bet he won't ever stop taunting me."

The Full Metal Alchemist shifted his attention back to the game. The basketball had settled, miraculously just settled on the edge of the hoop after its initial dilemma, Ed noticed in disbelief. He looked at the result of a smug looking Envy and a grumbling Greed.

"What the fuck, that's not fair!"

"Lady Luck's on _my _side," Envy proclaimed proudly. He smirked as Greed stomped forward, turning, "Ah ah Greed, shaking the post to get the ball in is illegal in the rules of the game you know."

"Well shit." Greed snorted in annoyance, and Envy snickered. Ed couldn't resist a smirk. Greed looked so put off by the fact that he had just missed the goal that the alchemist would bet Ling was laughing his ass off at him in his mind. Oh that was an amusing image indeed.

The blond looked at Greed, who blinked. His eyes widened and Ed saw them flash before he whipped around, bellowing across, "EVERYONE GET DOWN!"

"What the fuck?" Envy echoed the thoughts of many of the students, who had confused and disbelieving expressions on their faces. He stepped towards Greed. "Greed, what the hell-"

He was rudely cut off by the deafening sound of an explosion, followed by the screams and shouts of the students. Ed watched, stunned as Greed- or was it Ling; dove for Envy at the last moment and shielded him with his body, as the wall of the sports hall exploded behind them, sending rubble and debris flying and causing the basketball to fall through the net, landing with a soft plop onto the debris covered floor.

Ed's golden eyes widened. The smoke slowly began to clear and as his body automatically darted forward, he yelled, "ENVY!"

Worry was twisting the alchemist's heart as he sprinted towards the destroyed wall. Ed came to a halt as he heard a groan. "Envy?_!_"

"Ow ow ow, fuck that hurt!" Envy moaned. He shot a glare at the body on top of him. "Get off me Greed, you're heavy!"

"Hey don't be like that princess, I just saved your life." Greed- or Ling, spoke with Greed's voice but Ling's eyes, smiling wryly. Ed blinked as he realized Greed/Ling, had encased his back in hard carbon. "Can you stand?"

Envy growled in reply and shoved the black haired boy away from him when Greed reverted back. "Don't look down on me."

"I wasn't-"

A feminine scream pierced through the air, and the boys' eyes widened. They turned towards the source and Envy paled.

"WINRY!"


	20. Chapter 20: Ambush

Hi people, Happy Chinese New Year :) I know I haven't updated for quite some time and I'm not quite sure what i was writing in this chapter. I've been immersed in Digimon and the wonderful pairing of Taito and drawing. Oh well, hope you enjoy reading anyway.

Disclaimer: I don't own Full Metal Alchemist.

* * *

><p>"<em>Oh fuck shit no." <em>

Winry was being held captive by a stranger, a bald man in a cloak who had a gun pressed to her temple. He grinned widely and her eyes widened in fear.

"Winry!" Envy yelled, starting forward, worry and anger in his amethyst eyes.

"Envy!" Ed watched as Winry struggled in the man's hold, kicking out viciously, "Let go of me you fugly bastard!"

"Move anymore and I'll put a hole through your pretty face!" The man growled and Winry stilled abruptly.

"What is it that you want?"

The man shifted his gaze to Alfonse, who was looking at him with narrowed sea green eyes. "Your death," he sneered but the blond didn't flinch. "And the deaths of everyone else in this hall!"

"That's right, I think I'll start with this girl first!" Ed's eyes widened as he made to pull the trigger and Winry squeezed her eyes shut.

"Shit, Winry!"

But to his relief, the bang never sounded. Something had hit the man and he frowned, looking down for a few seconds at the floor at; the object – a pendant with a red, shining stone. "What-"

But a few seconds was all that was needed as his vision was filled with a blur then blacked out and he let out a surprised cry, stumbling backwards. "The fuck- ugh!"

"Winry!" Envy caught his best friend as she took the opportunity to wrench herself away from the man. "Are you alright?_!_"

Winry nodded, trembling. "I-I'm fine, En."

Envy smiled in relief. He squeezed her shoulders. "Stay safe. I'm going to go teach that bastard a lesson."

"Envy-" she gasped at the sound of bangs. "Envy!"

Envy merely dodged the gunshots effortlessly, his amethyst eyes narrowed in rage. Reaching his destination, he whirled, moving away from a bullet and giving the man a solid kick in his abdomen, causing him to fall to the floor with a shout of pain.

Envy growled. In a flash his foot was on the man's chest, pressing down hard and causing him to choke. "You pathetic _human_," he snarled lowly, a glint of insanity in his purple eyes. "You fucking lowlife! _No one_ tries to harm my best friend and gets away with it! NO ONE!"

"DO YOU HEAR ME_!_?" Envy's victim groaned in pain as he increased the pressure on his foot, pressing down hard and inducing the sound of breaking bone. "HUH?_!_"

Envy looked crazy, face livid with murderous rage, and Ed was once again reminded of the homunculus he had once been. Only this time, he wasn't angry because of his own agenda being ruined, but for another's sake. He wanted revenge not for himself, but for a person he cared about. It was strange to see.

His sharp golden eyes caught sight of the man's hand inching towards his gun. The alchemist's eyes grew wide and he snapped his attention to his enraged former enemy, shouting, "Watch out, Envy!"

Envy blinked. He turned his gaze to where Ed was looking, and saw the gun in the man's hand aimed towards him. Cursing, he leapt back swiftly, as the bullet intended to hit his heart zoomed past his ear.

"Fuck, that was close." He growled as the man rose to his feet, smirking. "Stupid fucking human weapons."

He sprang away, scowling as another bullet nearly hit him. The sin released a snarl, then blinked as a yelp of pain echoed and he saw the man clutching the side of his head in pain.

"That was for trying to shoot Envy, fucking bastard!" Winry yelled in fury, and Envy's lips curved into a wry smile as he caught sight of the wrench on the floor. He knew that had to have _hurt._

The smile slipped from Envy's face as the man turned angrily and raised his gun. Before the sin could react, he shot a bullet at Winry which pierced through the air with supersonic speed. It convulsed, shifted with the air current, before embedding itself in Winry's shoulder, causing her to shriek in pain.

"WINRY!" Envy screamed as his best friend stumbled back, clutching her shoulder and whimpering. He whipped around, face twisted with the ugly emotion of rage – "YOU FUCKING BASTARD-FUCK!"

"Envy!" Ed yelled in panic. Realizing the bullet had just grazed the sin, he exhaled, clenching his fist. Shit, what could he do? He didn't have a weapon to fight. Not even a metal arm. He couldn't do alchemy in this fucking new world!

It was then that Edward realized how much he had come to depend on alchemy. Without it, he was useless, trapped in a strange new world, powerless to help the people he cared about. Without alchemy, he was nothing – not the Full Metal Alchemist, not the Hero of the People, but just a normal, ordinary _human_.

"Alright that is it, that's fucking it." Ed shifted his gaze in surprise, to stare at- nothing. He blinked. It had sounded like Greed had spoken but he could have sworn he had heard Ling's voice-

A strangled yell interrupted his thoughts and Ed's attention snapped to the sight of the man who had shot Envy and Winry being dangled in the air by Greed- no, Ling.

"You should keep your hands to yourself," Ling had his eyes closed, his lips curled. Ed watched as they snapped open to reveal narrowed indigo eyes filled with malice and dark amusement. "Or I'll tear them away from your stinky human body!"

The man was terrified – it wasn't hard to tell. Ed stared in surprise as Greed – screw it; Ling's body, leaned close to the stranger, lips moving sinisterly, hard, carbon fingers curled threateningly around his neck, cutting off the human's air supply. "We're wondering if we should give you a second chance." Ling's contemplative voice emerged in a casual manner.

Black eyes flashed, as the voice dropped into a low, threatening growl. "Because you obviously don't deserve it!"

Carbon fingers pushed mercilessly into the man's neck and he choked helplessly. Ed grimaced and turned his gaze to Envy, who stood frozen, his expression shocked.

"The prince doesn't want to cause a scene. Well, I'm sure blood and splattered organs wouldn't make for an appealing sight." It was Greed again now, judging from his purple eyes which were so clouded with anger and malice and restrained bloodlust they seemed _red_. Or was that just the light? "So I'm going to spare your pathetic human life."

Relief crept into the man's slowly paling features. He couldn't even speak, Ed realized. He didn't have enough energy to, not with hard carbon digging into his delicate windpipe.

"But listen, and listen well," Greed's face was closer to the man's now, who stared, horrified at the bloodlust and fury and greed in the depths of the inhuman eyes of the homunculus.

"Envy is _mine_, and mine alone. Only _I_ can hurt him. _Only, me._"

Carbon fingers released their grip and the man fell to the floor like a limp rag doll.

"Tch. Out cold already? How weak."

Greed looked down at the unconscious human in cold disgust before moving away, towards the frozen Envy. He smirked, reaching forward to flick a strand of purple hair, drawling. "Yo Princess. What's with that face?"

"Don't call me that." Envy glared at him, snapping back to reality. "What did you say to him?" He asked bluntly. "You looked positively evil."

"Well, I am evil," Greed shrugged. Envy twitched and he smirked, "Hey don't you want to go make sure your little girlfriend is alright?"

Envy glowered at him before turning away and dashing to Winry's side. Ed walked up to where Greed was standing, staring at Envy and Winry, before turning to Greed.

"So, the homunculus Greed has actually become the hero of the day," he said wryly, staring up at the taller boy. "This world has changed you too, I see."

"Speak for yourself Fullmetal, you were practically useless," Greed smirked down at him superiorly. "The Full Metal Alchemist reduced to a mere human. Hah!" He scoffed, eyes amused, "Pathetic."

Ed ignored him and the frustration engulfing him. "People change." He said lowly, meeting Greed's eyes.

"Of course they do," Greed said, and Ed blinked. He smirked. "People, _humans_ change. Homunculi don't. We're everlasting."

"Homunculi are people too. You're a person too, Greed," Ed told him without hesitation, tone serious. He shifted his gaze to where Envy was staring in worry at Winry's bullet wound, muttering what Ed guessed were apologies while Winry just smiled reassuringly, though it was a smile tinged with pain. He inhaled. "Even Envy has changed."

"Ha! You think _Envy_ has changed? You're as naïve as ever aren't you, kid?" Greed grinned in amusement at him, and Ed bristled, "Don't be mistaken. Envy's only like this, like a _human_ for the time being. Once he gets his memories back…" Greed licked his lips. "And once we get back to our world, I'll bet my money he'll try to kill you again."

Ed gritted his teeth. "Oh yeah?" He growled, golden eyes flashing with a challenge. "We'll see about that."

Greed merely snorted at him. "You think you know Envy but you don't," he said tauntingly. "You only know the current him. You don't know his past, nor his future."

"And you do?" Ed asked dubiously, deciding to keep his mouth shut in case Greed didn't know.

"Idiot. I was Dante's lover," Greed said in a matter of fact tone and Ed's eyes widened. He smirked. "One of her many lovers, at least. But I dare say I was her most capable one," he brushed his hair back proudly, flicking his ponytail to the side. "She told me things she never told the others – like Envy's past, for example." He smirked. "But that's one thing you'll never know about unless Envy decides to tell you himself- which will be when before he kills you."

"_You're too late Greed, he already has," _Ed thought dryly, scoffing inwardly. _"And he showed me, actually."_

He looked up at Greed, golden eyes serious. "Hey. What was your relationship with Envy?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," Greed drawled, and Ed frowned. He watched as Greed threw his head back, laughing before his purple eyes snapped open and a smirk curved his lips. "Let's see, what was our relationship?" He asked sarcastically, smirk widening as Ed's frown evolved into a scowl. "Were we enemies? Fuck buddies? Lovers?"

_Lovers_. The last word inspired a strange, unpleasant feeling in Ed and he clenched his teeth, irritated at how Greed was toying with him. "You really haven't changed at all, haven't you."

"I told you, I'm a homunculus. I don't _change-"_

"I will get to know him," Ed said, confidence shining in a determined light in his narrowed golden eyes. "I will get to know Envy. Not as a homunculus, but as a person."

Greed stared at him for a moment as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Just when Ed thought he had finally gotten the upper hand over the homunculus, the pony-tailed boy started chuckling lowly, and soon burst into full-fledged laughter, causing the annoyance Ed felt to grow ten-fold.

"What the hell's so funny!_?_" The alchemist demanded, golden eyes narrowed in irritation. He stomped forward. "Huh Greed?_!_"

" Y-You-hahaha! Ahahaha!" Edward clenched his fist as the homunculus clutched his stomach, laughing. "Oh god, this is fucking _priceless_!"

"What is?" Ed growled. That was it. Greed had finally gone crazy. He had been in this world for way too long and it had messed with his mind – more messed up than it already was anyway. His fist inched to punch that laughter off the homunculus's face.

"The Full Metal Alchemist being in love with his enemy!" Ed froze and Greed grinned widely at him. "Or it just a crush? Either way, you _like _Envy, don't you, Edward?"

It was one of the few times Greed had said his name. Ed could remember the black haired homunculus calling him by his name before he died. But it had been said with an air of respect and a smidgen of gratitude; as much gratitude as Greed's pride allowed him to express. Now, his name sounded like a mockery on Greed's lips.

"Fuck, I bet the Envy I know will laugh his ass off if he ever hears of this!" Greed said in amusement, looking down at the fuming Edward. "He'll be practically rolling on the floor in laughter!"

"Shut up." Ed snarled ,shooting Greed a deadly glare. "'Cause you know what? Envy isn't yours."

Greed merely raised an eyebrow at him, as Ed plowed on, "You _think_ he's yours, that just because you knew him in the past he belongs to you," he ignored Greed's smirk, regarding the homunculus with serious golden eyes. "But the truth is, Greed, you never really truly knew Envy. You don't understand him. You may know his past, but _you_ will never know his _future_."

Greed looked at him with narrowed purple eyes, and Ed stared defiantly back. The tense silence between them was broken by the subject of their conversation, who yelled over, "Oi, Ling! Get your ass here!"

Greed and Edward blinked at the same time. They turned to look at an annoyed Envy with worry in his features. Ed raised his gaze as Greed smirked down at him. "Well, looks like my lover's calling me."

"In the past." Ed shot back but Greed was already walking away. "And he's calling for Ling, idiot." He snorted, before following Greed.

"You called, princes-?" Greed blinked as Envy thrust a hand out, glaring.

"Save it, Greed. I didn't call _you._" He scoffed. His arm was wrapped around Winry's uninjured shoulder protectively. "And for the record, I will never, _ever_, be your princess." He snorted, "Hell, you're not even a prince."

"So shut the hell up and give me Ling. And _don't call me that."_

"You mean the Prince? You don't have to worry Babe, he's already yours." Greed smirked. "Although you're not his."

"_Greed!"_

Greed chuckled as Envy glared daggers at him, practically trembling in anger. "Relax sweetheart," he purred. His purple eyes glinted at the irritated sin. "You know I'm greedy. What do I get in return for complying to your wishes?"

"What the hell do you want!" Envy snarled. He stepped forward, fist shaking with the fury in his purple eyes. "Are you fucking blind, Greed?_!_ Huh_!_? My best friend has a fucking bullet in her shoulder and you're still- mpff!"

Envy's eyes widened as Greed cut him off with a forceful kiss. He stood, rooted to the ground, when Greed pulled away with a smirk, licking his lips and giving him a suggestive leer. "You."

"I suppose this is enough...for now."

"What, you- don't touch me!" Envy shoved away Greed's hand on his collar, amethyst eyes dark and vicious, contrasting the embarrassed blush on his cheeks. He growled when Greed just smirked, even having the audacity to wink at him. "Fuck you!"

"As much as I'd like that," Ling's voice sounded in amusement, and Envy blinked, "I believe you called me for another reason."

"Ling." Envy said in surprise.

Ling smiled at him, black eyes open, and Envy felt his cheeks warm as he remembered Greed's words; _"You don't have to worry Babe, he's already yours."_

The purple haired teen looked off to the side, avoiding Ling's gaze. "Yeah." He said. He met Winry's pained blue eyes before turning back to Ling, speaking seriously. "You healed me the last time, didn't you? Can you please help her now?"

Ling nodded. He stepped forward towards Winry, but then stopped. Envy blinked as he turned around.

"Ling?"

The man who had attacked them had seemed to have woken up. In the blink of an eye, Ling whipped out what looked like a small dagger with a handle and flung it before his hand could reach his gun. The man howled in pain as the dagger pierced through the skin on his hand and collapsed back to the floor of the sports hall, clutching his hand to his chest.

"I could sense his killing aura." Ling said before anyone asked. He used the string attached to the dagger to tie the man up with swift, skillful movements of his hands as everyone watched in surprise and awe.

"What are you, a ninja?" Envy asked wryly.

Ling gave a sheepish laugh. "Maybe." He grinned.

Ed scoffed as Ling said, "People are coming."

"FREEZE!"

Ling held his hands up. Envy, Winry, Russell, Al and Ed stared at him before doing the same. Envy moved to stand in front of Winry.

Someone had called the police- and hit the alarm bell, it seemed, for there were teachers behind the policemen.

Miss Harper stepped forward from beside the policemen, holding a gun expertly in her hands. "What happened here?" She demanded.

"We're innocent," Ling said innocently. He shifted his gaze. "That man bombed the wall and tried to harm us while we were playing Basketball."

She looked at him, before shifting her gaze to a police officer who was couching down on the ground, inspecting the scene. He lifted his head. "Who tied him up?"

Ed's eyes widened at the sight of the face he had not seen in a long time. He stepped forward, "Hughes?"

"Well, about that…some strangers in hooded masks came in and attacked him," Ling said, rubbing the back of his head with a sheepish chuckle. "It seemed like he was escaping from them."

Everyone stared at him. They looked at the man, whose mouth was gagged with string. They then returned their attention to the police officer, who said contemplatively. "Is that so?"

Ed stared as he felt the string. Hughes- or the alternate version of Hughes didn't seem to have heard him. "Hmmm…this string is pretty strong," he said as he examined the thin thread. "Whoever those guys were, they're good. It doesn't seem to be made of nylon. But we could use something like this in the police force…"

"Officer Maes!" Miss Harper said sharply and the man turned to her, saluting.

"Yes?" He asked. They watched as he blinked, seeming to realize something, "Hey, why am I saluting you, Elizabeth? You're no longer my superior!"

"You were getting distracted," Elizabeth stated sternly. "You can examine that back at the station. Right now we have to assess the situation and determine the safety of the students."

"I was assessing the situation you know…the criminal's right here."

Elizabeth ignored him. She had short, cropped hair, unlike the version of her Ed knew and her eyes were blue, but her sharp, hawk like eyes reminded Ed of the First Lieutenant he had known.

She advanced forward, gun in her hand. "I believe the students' safety is of priority." She said.

Maes looked around. "Well, there are only six students here so you don't have to worry that much." He pointed out.

Elizabeth blinked. She swept her gaze over the six teens who were her students. "Are you all alright?" They nodded hesitantly. Winry had her hand over her shoulder, trying not to grimace while Envy had his arms crossed. The rest stood with their hands by their sides. "Where are the rest of the students?"

"I led them away." A new voice answered her and she turned around to see her colleague walking briskly towards her.

"Mr Mustang, you were present as well?" Elizabeth spoke promptly but with a hint of surprise. "Could you recount to the police what happened? I'm afraid the children were too frightened by this unexpected intrusion."

"Yeah, it was so scary!" Ling wrapped his arms around himself, trembling and chewing on his lip. "He had a gun! I was so afraid I was gonna die!"

"Oh yes I'm trembling with fear." Envy muttered sarcastically at the same time. "Not."

Ed, Al, Winry, Ling and Russell looked at Envy, sweatdropping. Realizing what Ling had said, Envy sweatdropped as well.

"I mean I was scared too, yeah…" He mustered up unconvincingly.

"..Right…" Elizabeth said slowly. Roy looked at them, eyebrow raised, lips curled slightly in amusement. He turned his gaze to Ed, meeting the alchemist's golden eyes before nodding.

"Alright." The black haired man regarded his colleague with a smile. "Elizabeth?"

"Let's go," Ed hissed to the group. "He'll cover for us."

Envy looked dubious, but he nodded. "Fine." He said. He looked at Winry. "Are you okay, Win? Can you walk? Do you need me to carry you?"

"Nah, I just need your help walking. I'm strong, you know?" Winry replied with a smile that looked more like a pained grimace as she flexed her arm. She gave a mischievous wink. "Besides, you're the princess En, not me."

Envy scowled. "Please don't call me that." He said tersely. "C'mon, give me your hand."

Winry stretched out the hand not covering her shoulder and Envy took it gently but firmly. He moved to hook her arm over his shoulder, and they started forward together. Ling was soon beside Envy, and Alfonse, Russell and Edward shared a glance before following.

"Edward!" Ed paused, turning around to face his teacher. "Where are the six of you going?"

He smiled at her nervously. "Uh well you see, Winry's injured so we're taking her somewhere else to patch up her wound."

"She's hurt? She should go to the hospital then," Miss Harper said seriously, anxiety in her voice. "Was she attacked? How serious is her injury?"

"Oh. Don't worry Miss Harper, she just fell and scraped her shoulder and leg while we were playing Basketball," Ed lied with a smile. "Ling knows first aid, so she'll be alright."

"Oh I see." Miss Harper said. "But don't you think-"

"Nah. It's alright, Miss Harper, really! We'll be fine!" Ed reassured her with a grin. He smiled and turned. "I'll be going with my friends now. See you tomorrow!"

"Edward!" She called but he was already sprinting to catch up with the rest, who were moving towards an exit on the side of the indoor sports hall.

Elizabeth sighed. Shaking her head, she turned to face Roy, who smiled at her. "You don't have to worry Elizabeth, they're strong kids."

"I never knew you were part of the police force," his smile turned charming, and she found herself flushing. "Would you care to tell me more about your former occupation?"

"It would be my pleasure, Mr Mustang-"

"Roy." He smiled at her. "I insist."

She blinked, before nodding hesitantly. "Right…"

"It would be my pleasure…Roy," Elizabeth said, and his smile widened. "However, I believe the current investigation of the attack upon the school to be of top priority of the moment." She spoke quickly, meeting his eyes. "Would you mind going with the police to provide an eye witness report?"

Roy blinked his one eye. He looked at her, at the woman who resembled his right hand woman, and let a soft smile slip onto his lips.

"Of course…Elizabeth."


	21. Chapter 21: Comrade

Characters of _Full Metal Alchemist: Future_

_**Envy Evans**_

_**Edward Elric**_

_**Ling Yao**_

_**Greed**_

_Alfonse Heiderich_

_Winry Smithers_

_Martha Miller_

_Scieszka _

_Russell Baxton_

_Elizabeth Harper_

_Roy Mustang_

Just recapping the characters. Been forever since I updated this again...sorry for the wait.

* * *

><p>"Hey, where are we going?" Russell asked as they walked on the soft grass.<p>

"Somewhere isolated where Ling can heal her wounds," Edward replied, panting slightly. He had just caught up to them. "Without anyone seeing."

"Why?" Alfonse questioned curiously. "Shouldn't we bring her to a hospital?"

"No…" It was Winry who spoke next. She had a hand clutched to her shoulder, grimacing. "If we do that my parents will know. They'll complain to the school. We'll be in trouble."

"But it wasn't our fault we were attacked!" Russell protested, blue eyes disbelieving.

"That may be true, but then Miss Harper would discover we lied to her, and she seems to be an ex police officer," Winry smiled painfully, "And if that happens, we'll- no, Edward, Envy and Ling will be called in for questioning…" she bit her lip. "We can't allow that to happen."

"They'll want to know why we didn't take her to the hospital," Ling elaborated, frowning, "And then they'll discover my ability. That we're not just normal students."

"Which will result in trouble," Edward said grimly, "We'll eventually have to confess everything, that we were the ones who took down the man, that it was Ling and not strangers in hooded masks who tied him up," he gave the prince a dry glance, who returned him a wry smile, "They'll ask about the unnatural marks on the guy's neck."

"They're right," Alfonse said to Russell. His voice was contemplative. "Anyway, the nearest hospital is miles away. If Ling can heal Winry with his ability, we might as well rely on him."

"Alright. But what the hell was that?" Russell demanded, his slate blue eyes curious, "Envy I can understand, but Ling? You almost _killed_ the guy!"

"It wasn't me." Ling confessed shortly. He paused. "Well, not entirely."

"What?"

"Save it, Russell," Envy said without looking at him. His voice dropped, "We'll tell you guys what you want to know later. It's time you knew."

"So for now, let's focus on healing Winry."

"I'm fine, En. I applied pressure on the wound to stop the bleeding," Winry reassured him, smiling. "See? My parents are doctors, remember?"

Ed started at that as Envy said, "Yeah but the bullet's still in your shoulder," he wasn't smiling. "I know for a fact that it not only hurts like hell, but it may cause even more damage if it's not removed as soon as possible."

Winry blinked, then smiled as Envy was about to continue, "Are you going to tell me not to talk if it hurts so much?"

Envy blinked at her, then smirked, "Yeah," he admitted wryly, "Are you a mind reader, Win? You never told me."

"Nah, I just know you well." Winry grinned at him.

Envy blinked, then smiled. "I know." He said.

As Ed looked at the scene, he couldn't help smiling, feeling a touch of admiration for Winry. She was brave – keeping calm and composed despite the excruciating pain, even remembering to apply pressure on the wound. His smile widened as he thought of the Winry he knew, knowing somehow she would probably throw a wrench at whoever shot her.

He shifted his gaze, pointing, "There's a suitable spot under that tree, we could take her there."

Envy nodded, and walked carefully as he helped Winry along. Reaching the tree, he slowly unhooked Winry's arm from his shoulder, and she moved to sit down, leaning her back against the tree.

"So, what are you going to do?" Russell asked once they were all gathered at the tree.

Ling crouched down. "I have to remove the bullet first." He said. "Winry, could you remove your hand from your shoulder?"

She did so, and everyone watched as Ling frowned, "She did manage to stop the bleeding, but I'm afraid the wound's rather deep." He spoke seriously.

Winry nodded to Ling. She then turned to Envy, who was next to Ling. "Idiot, don't cry," She said with a pained smile, raising a hand and gently touching Envy's cheek. "I'm fine."

"I'm not crying."

"Not yet," Winry agreed. She gave him a reassuring grin. "Hey, remember when I said I would make whoever made you cry, pay? I'm not too inclined towards punching myself, you know."

"That's better." The blonde said as Envy cracked a weak smile at the amusing image.

"Or hitting yourself with your wrench."

"Oh shut up." Winry brushed off and Envy's smile widened.

"Sometimes I wonder who's the idiot." He said softly, leaning down and brushing his lips across Winry's forehead.

"Well, you're a cheesy idiot," Winry teased, grinning with cheeks slightly flushed. "Aren't you, En?"

"Only to you, Win."

"Should I feel honored?"

"Envy," Ling said. Envy turned to him and he smiled. "Sorry but could you move aside? I have to remove the bullet."

Envy nodded and shifted. Ling took his place, looking down at Winry with a genial smile. "I'm afraid this is going to hurt."

"I can take pain." Winry said.

"Wait," Alfonse said suddenly. Everyone turned to him and he gave them a smile, though it was a little strained. "I mean no offence Ling. But before your remove the bullet, may I know what gives you the credentials to perform such a dangerous task smoothly?"

"He removed bullets from Martha and me before-" Envy began, but Ling held a hand up, shaking his head.

"Credentials, huh? Well, people have attempted to…kill me numerous times. Quite a number of them used guns, and I took some time learning how to dodge the bullets," Ling cracked a wry smile, "At first I went to my doctor of course. But overtime I decided I wanted to try removing a bullet myself, and he showed me how." Ling shrugged. "It's a useful skill."

"I see." Alfonse said thoughtfully. He seemed to be thinking for a moment, before nodding and smiling at Ling. "Fine then. I'll trust you."

Ling smiled back at him. "Thanks."

"Oi."

A new voice came into the scene, and the students turned to look at their Physics teacher striding up to them. "So this is where you students went to."

"Mr Mustang," Russell said in surprise. He tried a sheepish grin, waving his hands, "Well, you see…"

"Don't worry, Russell," Edward said, smirking wryly. "He's on our side."

Russell blinked, "Eh?"

"The bullet's in her shoulder?" Roy asked. Ling blinked but nodded. He smirked. "Good, seems I reacted in time after all."

"What do you mean?" Envy asked defensively.

"He shifted the air currents and moved the bullet while it was in the air," Ed said suddenly and everyone looked at him. He turned to Roy. "Didn't you?"

"Very good, Fullmetal." Roy smirked.

Ed scoffed. "It's obvious. Your alchemy only works in a certain way." He looked up. "Though, how the hell did you manage to perform the transmutation?"

Roy seemed to ignore him. "The man was aiming for her heart. Even though his aim was off, it would have punctured somewhere here," he moved his hand to gesture. "Had I not intervened."

"That's where her lungs would be." Alfonse said quietly.

Envy clenched his teeth as he felt Winry tense. "Bastard. I should have just killed him."

"Anyway, the wound doesn't look fatal," Roy said as he examined Winry's bullet wound, "How deep is it?"

"Not deep enough to be fatal but serious enough to have to be removed." Ling replied.

"If it's too deep you should leave it in. It could be stopping the bleeding."

"I've already stopped the bleeding." Winry pointed out. Roy looked at her. "My parents are doctors. I've seen how they do it."

"True. But in order to heal her wound I have to remove it," Ling said logically. He lifted a hand to his chin, "Since we can't go to a hospital…"

But Roy was still looking at Winry. "Your parents are alive and well?"

She nodded, looking surprised and he seemed to smile. "That's good."

Winry blinked at him, but he was already turning his attention back to Ling. "If you want to remove a bullet without professional help you'll have to have a knife, alcohol and heat." Roy said matter of factly. "Do you have all that?"

Ling nodded at him, taking out a knife. "I don't have alcohol, but that's just to lessen the pain. As for heat, I'm not sure if Alkahestry…" he trailed off.

But Roy was already looking away, and Ed blinked as the black haired man tossed something to him. He caught it, looking curiously at his former superior, who ordered, "Fullmetal, make yourself useful and create a suitable source of wood."

"What? How?"

"Using alchemy, of course," Roy said, and Ed's eyes widened. "That stone in your hand will help you."

The blond looked down, surprised, "This…"

"Hurry up," Roy said impatiently. "Don't waste time."

Ed nodded, walking to the tree. He let the pendant hang from his wrist. Taking a deep breath, he clapped his hands and placed them on the tree, causing a blue light to blaze, and the tree to shrink in size as everyone else except the other alchemist present watched in surprise and amazement.

"So that's alchemy…" Ling said, smiling as he looked at the much smaller tree. "Interesting."

"I don't have my automail so I can't cut it down," Ed told the Fuhrer, raising an eyebrow. He looked around at the grass and trees. "And there isn't anything here that I can make a weapon out of."

Roy just looked at him. "Pass me the stone, Edward."

Ed took the pendant off his wrist, throwing it to him. Roy swiped it from the air with his hand, and used the other hand to snap his fingers, setting the leaves on the tree aflame and burning them to ashes.

"What the fuck?" Russell gasped, staggering back, "How did you – the friction produced shouldn't be-"

"That was what I said when I first saw it too." Envy said dryly, but he still looked surprised.

"I can cut it down." Ling said and stood up. Roy looked at him, snapping his fingers to burn the last few leaves off before turning to him.

"I suppose you don't need a medium to help you perform alchemy?"

"No." Ling said. He strode to the small tree, holding out his hand and letting it be covered with carbon. "Unfortunately, I don't have my sword with me. So this will have to do."

"Carbon is hard, not sharp." Roy said, surprised for once.

Ling just smirked at him. He opened his black eyes, stretching out his hand and speaking leisurely. "You'll be surprised."

Ed's eyes widened at the sight of that familiar clawed hand – the same hand Greed had used in his first and final fight with him. Only, it was now Ling who had possession of it.

The students and teacher watched in surprise as Ling narrowed his black eyes and swiped his clawed hand, cutting the tree in half. Turning the flesh on his other hand into carbon, he moved swiftly to cut the falling tree into pieces of wood, leaping back and forth.

"Fullmetal!" Roy commanded, throwing the stone to him.

Quickly catching it in his hand, Ed nodded. He fell to his knees, clapped his hands and placed them on the ground, causing the ground to erupt, as hands made out of soil and earth shot out of the ground, sending grass flying as the wood in the air was grasped by the fingers of soil.

But Edward wasn't done. Grinning slightly, he clapped his hands again, letting them fall to the ground and producing a wall of earth which stood solid, protecting the people who watched in shock and surprise.

"Oi, oi," Russell said dazedly. "Aren't you afraid of people seeing?"

Alfonse looked around. "Well, this is a secluded area. The classrooms are off to the other side."

The hands made out of the earth soon dissolved, falling back as mere soil as the wood fell down, some of them knocking off the wall of earth. Ed stood up as the wall of earth dissolved as well, looking at his handiwork. Well, his and Ling's.

"All done." He grinned proudly.

"Good job Ed," Ling said as he landed on the ground and clapped a clawed hand on the alchemist's shoulder, grinning. "We make a great team, huh?"

"Ow!" Ed hissed. He whipped around glaring at the prince and placing a hand on his hurt shoulder. "Idiot. You forgot to turn your hand back."

Ling blinked. "Oops." The prince gave a sheepish smile.

"Move aside," Roy ordered as he strode forth. "Ed."

Rolling his eyes, Ed threw him the catalyst for his alchemy. He turned, looking at the silent Alfonse and Russell. "Hey Al, Russell, could you help gather the wood?"

"Uh, yeah…sure." Russell said, surprised. He moved and Al nodded, following him.

Once they had gathered the wood from the transmuted tree into a pile, Roy snapped his fingers, producing a flame and setting the wood ablaze in a second.

"Now that we have a fire we have heat. And of course we have a knife." Roy spoke like a commanding officer, nodding at Ling. "I've removed bullets from my body before. Do you still want to do it or?"

"I have as well. I can do it." Ling said confidently.

Roy scrutinized him for a while, before giving a nod. "Fine."

"Was that all really necessary?" Envy asked skeptically as he looked at the fire before him. "Or were you guys just showing off?"

Ling smiled at him. "Heat is essential in removing a bullet, Envy."

"But you healed me without it." Envy pointed out.

Ling shook his head. "I had to remove the bullet first. Also, my healing skills aren't exactly top notch," he smiled, "I borrowed Martha's lighter to seal your wounds with heat after I healed you back at her hideout."

"You didn't heal Martha?" Ed asked curiously.

Ling blinked, then looked at him. "She wanted me to heal Envy first." He said simply. "I healed her afterwards."

"I see." Envy said quietly, clenching his fist.

Roy stepped forward. "Winry, is it?"

Winry nodded.

"Winry, this is going to be excruciatingly painful," Roy spoke, meeting Winry's eyes as Ling held his knife. "I'm a man of the military and I had trouble dealing with the pain. Are you sure you can handle it?"

Envy looked worried at that. "Win, it's not too late to go to the hospital," he said, "They'll put you under anesthesia which will help you deal with the pain."

"Don't worry Envy. You survived it, didn't you?" Winry gave a weak smile.

"I was _unconscious_, Win."

Winry looked undeterred, but Ed could see apprehension clouding her blue eyes. "It's too late to turn back now." She said, meeting Roy's black eye. Edward watched as she inhaled, and Envy clutched her hand as she turned to Ling.

"I'm ready."

"Alright." Ling nodded and moved the knife close to Winry's wound. Roy looked at the mechanic's resolute cerulean eyes before he looked away, nodding.

"Let's begin then."

* * *

><p>After a series of screams and shrieks and yells from Winry who bit her lip until blood dribbled down her chin, words of comfort from Envy, grimaces from Alfonse, Edward and Russell who looked on in sympathy and worry and advice from Roy who was assisting Ling, the bullet in Winry's shoulder was finally removed.<p>

"Are you alright, Winry?" Envy asked anxiously as Ling dropped the bullet onto the grass as his best friend panted, grimacing. Shit, that looked painful…good thing he had been unconscious when it was done to him.

"Fuck, he wasn't joking when he said it would hurt." Winry mumbled, her voice hoarse and low from screaming. "I've never felt anything so painful in my life."

"Well, it's over." Ling said, relief in his voice and Envy nodded.

"You were really brave, Winry…" he smiled at his best friend. "I'm kinda proud of you."

"You should be." Winry smirked weakly.

"She's strong," Roy said in surprise, and Ed blinked as he could hear admiration in the Fuhrer's voice. He smirked, "I've seen soldiers pass out because of the pain in the process. For her to still be conscious and able to speak…" he shrugged. "Quite admirable, I must say."

"Yeah…" Edward agreed, grimacing. He guessed the pain in removing a bullet would be similar to the pain of getting automail. Well, interesting to know that Winry, this Winry at least, could take the type of pain that the alternate version of her enforced on him.

Ling nodded. "I almost passed out the first time." He confessed sheepishly.

Winry grinned up at him. "I told you I could take pain." She croaked smugly as she leaned against the stump of wood.

"Rest your voice, Win." Envy said as Ling leaned over.

"I'm going to heal your wound now." The prince told her, giving her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, this won't hurt at all."

"Good to know."

Envy couldn't help but smile at his best friend's cynical voice. "You've been hanging out with me too much, Win."

"Oh shut up En. You try having a bullet removed from your shoulder and see if you can afford not being sarcastic." Winry said dryly.

Envy grinned as Ling smiled. He then proceeded to perform Alkahestry on Winry's wound, causing everyone to stare in surprise at the blue sparks which were produced, sealing the wound.

He soon withdrew, gasping a little as sweat slid down his face. "That should do it." He said, moving his gaze to the pile of wood. "The fire's gone."

Roy shook himself out of his surprise and snapped his fingers, quickly producing another blaze. Ling stood up, turning and bending down, letting the blade of his knife rest upon the fire for a while. When he had deemed it was hot enough, he turned back, crouching and carefully holding his blade to Winry's healed wound.

"I'm just sterilizing it and making sure it's completely sealed and won't reopen." Ling told her as she winced. "It may hurt a bit, sorry 'bout that."

"It's fine, this is nothing compared to just now." Winry replied him and Ling smiled.

"I know." He said. "You really have courage, Winry."

"Thanks, Ling." Winry smiled at him as he moved back, smiling in satisfaction.

"It should be completely fine now." The pony-tailed boy said as he placed the knife on the floor. "How do you feel?"

Winry blinked. She moved her previously bullet ridden arm, and grinned, "Better than before, definitely."

"No more pain?" Envy asked as he stood up with her. She shook her head, and he smiled in relief.

Envy turned his gaze to Ling, who stepped forth, smiling. He looked between his healed best friend and his boyfriend. Unable to contain himself, he found himself moving forward, reaching out his arms and wrapping them around Ling as he rested his head on his chest. "Thank you, Ling." He whispered.

Ling blinked in surprise. Before he could move to return the embrace, Envy was already drawing away, flushing, "I mean, thanks for helping my best friend." He averted his gaze. "Sorry. I don't know what got into me."

"I didn't mind that." The Xingese prince murmured. But he smiled at the embarrassed Envy, "You're welcome, Envy."

"Hey Envy," Winry said teasingly. "Don't I get a hug too? I'm your best friend, aren't I?"

Envy looked at her as she pouted. Blushing, he moved to envelop his best friend in his arms, mumbling. "Fine fine. Here's your hug. Happy?"

"Extremely." Winry grinned, amusement in her voice as she hugged the purple haired teen back, cheeks flushed. "I'm so happy I could dance with joy."

Envy looked away. "Was that sarcasm?"

"Nope." Winry said. They parted, and she smiled at him, "After all, it's one of the rare times you've actually hugged me!" She pointed out happily. "Perhaps I should consider getting shot again."

"Don't even think about it!" Envy growled, but there was anxiety in his voice and his face was still flushed.

"I'm joking, En." Winry grinned, poking his cheek. "You're so cute when you're embarrassed." She told him with a wink, echoing Ed's and Ling's thoughts. The alchemist and prince blinked.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Envy removed her finger, cheeks red.

"Ling Yao." Roy spoke, interrupting the best friends' moment. "That was Alkahestry, wasn't it?"

Ling nodded, reluctantly looking away from Envy. "That's right." He said. "It makes use of the Earth's flow of energy and the energy in a human body so it can be used here without a medium, unlike alchemy."

"You're from Xing then." Roy said the sentence like a fact.

"Yeah." The prince said. "You're from Amestris like Edward? You're a military man as well."

"Yes. I'm the Fuhrer of Amestris." Roy smirked, pride in his voice.

"Ah, you're the one Ed mentioned," Ling said lightly. He didn't seem surprised. Ed observed in surprise as the black haired boy smirked back at the dark haired man, bowing. "I'm honored to be in the presence of Your Excellency."

"It's my pleasure, Your Highness." Roy spoke wryly, "I suppose you are aware of the situation between our countries?"

"Yes, Edward has already explained to me." Ling said seriously. Everyone watched in surprise as he bowed his head low. "I am truly sorry for my father's actions. I am sorry for my departure which served as the catalyst to the conflict as well."

"We will have to discuss the current situation," Roy said as he stared at the Xingese prince. "Meet me in my office after school, Prince of the Yao Clan."

Ling stood back up, lips quirking. "Yes, Your Excellency."

"Oi," Envy called after Roy, who was walking away. The Fuhrer turned, and he said grudgingly. "Thanks for your assistance. I appreciate it."

"But," the sin continued, narrowing his eyes accusingly. "I believe you have something which belongs to me."

Roy looked at the pendant in his hand, then looked back up at Envy, lips curled mockingly. "If you want it back meet me at my office with His Highness later." He said, shifting his gaze. "And Fullmetal? I expect you to be present as well."

Ed snorted, "Whatever, Fuhrer bastard."

Roy smirked. "Even Ling Yao has more respect for me. Shouldn't you be addressing me in a more respectful manner, Fullmetal?"

"Yeah, like hell I will." Edward smirked back, raising a blond eyebrow. "You'll always be a bastard to me. Be grateful you've been upgraded to Fuhrer bastard."

"Suit yourself." Roy turned and walked away.

"Wow," Winry said to break the silence. She turned to Envy, smiling, "Soooo En, you managed to snag a _prince_ as your boyfriend?" She asked. "How lucky. I'm so…_envious_."

"Tch." Envy scowled, "I didn't _know_ he was a prince until now." He muttered.

Edward scoffed, "Looks like the cat's out of the bag, huh Ling?"

"W-Wait," Russell stuttered, eyes wide and disbelieving, "Prince? Ling's a _Prince?"_ He demanded incredulously. "How the hell can that be?"

"Hmmm…Ling, you're from Edward's world as well?" Alfonse questioned curiously.

Ling looked surprised, but nodded. "I'm from another country, though."

Russell stared at him. "Edward's _world_?" He asked, twitching, "Am I the only one who's lost here?"

"Actually, I have no idea what's going on either," Winry said, blinking. She smiled, "It seems exciting though!"

Envy sighed, shaking his head. "Only you would think that, Win…"

"Well, it is exciting, isn't it? It's like science-fiction! Or a manga!" Winry claimed excitedly. "Finding out the people you know in school are actually not from your world! I mean, even your Physics teacher is secretly the ruler of a country! Oh and especially since Ed's like the mysterious transfer student who has special powers and Ling is the quiet class monitor who is actually a prince from another world!" She gushed, blue eyes sparkling. "A prince! It's my first time meeting a real, live prince! And he healed _me_!"

"Don't worry," she said as Envy gave her an exasperated look. The mechanic gave the sin a sly smile. "I know he's your boyfriend, En. I won't steal him away from you. You're so lucky, you know?"

"H-He's not-"

"Oh how can you say that? Of course he is! He called you his princess after all!" Winry interrupted, crossing her arms, "Why would you reject a prince's love, Envy? _How_ can you reject your Prince Charming? I mean, if it were me who's the princess-"

"For the last time, I'm _not_ a princess!"

"So…" Edward said to Ling who stood beside him, as Winry spoke rapidly as Envy twitched and Russell stared in disbelief while Alfonse just looked bemused. He sighed. "I guess we have to tell them everything?"

Ling nodded, and Ed frowned, noticing he was trying to meet Envy's gaze, who was looking at Winry.

"I suppose so…"

* * *

><p>For those who are interested, I should be posting a character profile in my profile soon. It's something I wrote for my friend but I found it again recently and thought I'd post it on my profile just for kicks. It's like a summary of Future and descriptions of all its characters.<p> 


	22. Chapter 22: Story

So, I know I haven't updated for months. Sad to say but I'm actually out of this fandom, I have been for a while. It's just, before that I had a writing spree and I wrote chapters. So since people seem to be genuinely interested in this still, I thought I'd just post those chapters. I'm leaving this site soon anyway 'cause I'm losing confidence and I have to focus on my studies. No idea when I'd be back, but I have plans for my fics in the Digimon fandom before I do. If you're curious as to this change, you can check out my Author's Note in the latest chapter of my fic, Desire. You don't have to read the fic if you don't want to (it's rated M), the Author's Note is written above. Thanks to the people who have supported this story, and I'm sorry for being so inconstant. But most of all, thank you for appreciating my writing.

On with the story.

_"Stories help people to understand the world." _

* * *

><p>"So, you're a prince."<p>

Ling nodded from where he sat cross legged under the tree. "That's right."

"You're a prince."

"Yup."

"So that means you're the song of a king?"

"Emperor, actually."

"But how can that be?_!_" Russell exclaimed, pointing a shaking finger at Ling, who blinked. "You don't look like a prince at all!"

Ling pouted. "Is it really so hard to believe I'm a prince?" He said sadly.

"Yeah." Ed replied mercilessly. "You idiot prince."

Ling's expression turned even more downcast ad he mumbled, "You're not a very nice friend, Ed."

"Since when was I your friend?" Ed asked disbelievingly.

"…You're not my friend?"

"No!"

"Why not?" Ling asked curiously.

Ed opened his mouth, then closed it, scoffing and deciding not to deign the prince with a reply.

"So let me get this straight," Russell said, looking between the prince and the alchemist. "Ling's a prince from _another_ _world, _and Ed's an alchemist?"

"Yeah." Ed nodded.

"…What's an alchemist- OW!"

"You idiot!" Winry yelled at him as she held her wrench over Russell's bruised head. "Weren't you listening at all?"

"I was! I just forgot!" Russell retorted. "You didn't have to hit me!"

"Chill guys," Alfonse said leisurely, a smile on his face. "Basically, Russell, an alchemist is someone like Ed, who can perform alchemy."

"What's alchemy?" Russell said as he sat up, rubbing his head delicately.

"Transmuting matter from one state to another," Ed provided as he looked at Russell with his golden eyes. "You draw a transmutation circle and rearrange the particles of matter to give it another form."

"So Mr Mustang was doing alchemy?" Russell questioned, grimacing slightly. "But how did he create fire?"

Ed snorted. "The bastard just rearranged the particles in the air, mixing hydrogen and oxygen atoms to make them combustible." He said. "The transmutation circles are on his gloves. Back in our world, he's called the Flame Alchemist."

"That's so cool," Russell said. He smirked at Ed, slate blue eyes glinting. "What about you, Ed?"

"I'm the Full Metal Alchemist." Ed replied as he leaned back.

"Fullmetal?"

"It's a long story." The alchemist said, raising his gaze.

"Hey Ed, can you show us your alchemy?" Winry asked excitedly.

"Nah," Edward shook his head. He lowered his gaze to her, his long blond ponytail flying in the breeze. "I can't do alchemy in this world."

"But you did it just now." Winry pointed out, blinking.

Ed glanced at the silent Envy, then said, "I had a medium."

"Hmmm." Alfonse said. He raised his gaze to the black haired boy beside Ed. "How did you heal Winry, Ling? That wasn't alchemy, was it?"

"Nope, it's called Alkahestry," Ling smiled. "It's a technique in Xing which makes use of the Dragon Pulse."

"Dragon Pulse?"

"Yep. The Dragon Pulse is based on our theory that the earth itself has a constant flow of chi," Ling explained, "This energy nourishes everything, as does the blood coursing through the veins. Alkahestrists transmit that chi through the pathways of the human body to heal the person. "

"How do you do alkahestry?" Alfonse asked.

"You have to learn it, of course."

"Can you teach me?"

Ling blinked. Then he smiled sheepishly. "Afraid not. I've never been really good at alkahestry until I found that shortcut," he said. His lips curled. "And well, that shortcut method to learning alkahestry isn't easy to attain. Sorry Al."

"It's fine, isn't it?" Russell smirked, placing his hands behind his head. "I mean, we already have a healer in our party."

"Party? What is this, an RPG game?" Envy finally spoke, with a snort.

"We're high school students, Russell." Al reminded him, smiling.

"Ahaha. I'm more of a swordsman, actually." Ling said cheerfully.

"Swordsman? That's so cool!" Winry leaned forward eagerly, blue eyes shining, "I've always liked swordsmen!"

"She's talking about anime." Al informed Ling in bemusement.

"Ah." Ling said.

"So you're a prince and a swordsman!" Winry continued excitedly. "How did you become a swordsman?"

Ling looked bemused. "By fighting and training since young. Since the Emperor has 43 children, I have many political contenders for the throne." He shrugged. "I had to learn how to defend myself from assassination attempts."

"That's scary." Russell said.

"I didn't know being a prince was such hard work!" Winry exclaimed in surprise. "Or a princess."

"Well, you get used to it." Ling replied. He smiled. "But enough about me. Ed, don't you want to tell them something?"

"Not really." Ed replied. He seemed distracted, but his golden eyes cleared when he turned to them, "Just, don't tell anyone else about us."

"Eh? Well obviously we won't!" Winry said, her tone slightly offended. She crossed her arms, "I didn't want to go to the hospital for a reason, you know!"

Ed blinked, then smiled at her. "I know. Thanks."

"No problem, Ed!" Winry replied. She was sitting beside him, and she patted his arm, "You should trust your friends more!"

"Yeah, Winry."

Alfonse smiled as Winry removed her hand from Ed's arm. "So, to sum up," he began, running his gaze across Russell, Winry, Ed, Ling and Envy, "Ling is a prince from Xing, which is like the equivalent of China in our world and Ed is an alchemist from Amestris who works for the state. "And you are both searching for a way to return to your world."

"Yup." Ling said. "I'm going to become the Emperor."

"Emperor?" Winry, Russell and Alfonse said in different tones.

"Yeah. The Emperor's in low health so all the princes and princesses are competing for the throne," Ling said as he looked up at the sky, "I ventured out of Xing to gain immortality. And now that I have, I'll return and offer it up to the Emperor to gain his favor."

"So you're immortal?" Alfonse's eyebrows furrowed. "How did you become immortal?"

"Uh…" Ling said. He looked to Edward, "Should we tell them?"

Ed snorted, "It's your secret isn't it," he said. "Not mine."

"If they know about Greed's existence," Ling lowered his voice, giving Ed a grim smile, "They will have to know about what he is." He glanced at Envy for good measure.

Edward blinked. He hesitated. "I don't know." He said honestly, voice low. His gaze flickered to Envy, before he turned back to Ling with serious golden eyes. "But maybe…it's time we told him the truth."

"It's alright if you don't want to tell, Ling," Alfonse said reassuringly, a calm smile on his face, "It's your secret after all."

"Hmmm." Ling said. He met Ed's eyes, then turned back to Winry, Envy, Russell and Alfonse, smiling sheepishly. "Well…he is a part of me. I guess you'll find out sooner or later."

"He?"

"This body has two existences," Ling said, pointing towards himself. "The first one is me, and the second is an immortal being, who I gained my immortality from." His lips curved into a wry smile. "And he wants to come out."

"Let him come out then." Alfonse smiled at Ling, and everyone looked at him in surprise in varying degrees. He grinned slightly. "I'd like to meet him."

The pony tailed boy smirked as he opened his eyes. "What an interesting human," he said, indigo eyes regarding Alfonse in amusement. "What's your name, kid?"

"Alfonse." Alfonse replied mildly. "Or Al, as my friends call me."

Greed blinked, then scoffed. "Heh. Friend? Sorry to disappoint kid, but I'm not your friend," he raised an eyebrow, smirking, "But nice to meet you." He held out a hand lazily.

Alfonse didn't hesitate in taking Greed's hand. "The same to you." He smiled at the immortal being. "May I know your name?"

"Huh. So polite," Greed was looking at him in amusement. He and Alfonse shook hands briefly, before he withdrew, jabbing a thumb at himself with a proud smirk on his face. "The name's Greed, kid." He allowed carbon to form over his hand. "Or you can call me the Ultimate Shield."

"I'll call you Greed." Alfonse said simply. He didn't seem surprised, an almost funny contrast to Winry's and Russell's gaping mouths.

"What the hell is that!_?_" Russell thrust an accusing finger at Greed, who raised an eyebrow at him. "Y-Your hand…"

"It's _black_!" Winry added, her voice a piercing yell in shock.

Greed winced, rubbing his ear. "Ow. Not so loud, woman," he said. "The prince is noisy enough. I don't need another noisy brat."

"Who are you calling a brat?_!_" Winry yelled, blue eyes narrowed in anger.

"Chill, lady."

"Greed's hand is black 'cause he has the ability to shift into carbon," Ed said before Winry could do something crazy like hit _Greed_ with her wrench. "He can rearrange the carbon particles in his body."

"That's right." Greed smirked. "Which is why I'm called the Ultimate Shield."

"Calm down, Winry." Alfonse laid a hand on Winry's arm. He turned his gaze to Ed. "Is there anything else?"

"What are you?" Russell asked soon after, as he eyed Greed's hand with apprehensive slate blue eyes. "How can you do that?"

"'Cause I'm a homunculus," Greed smirked, "We're immortal and we can do things you humans can't."

"What's a homunculus?"

"An artificial human created by-"

"Greed," Ed cut in, his golden eyes narrowed as he glared at Greed. "That's enough."

Greed followed his gaze, then smirked. "Ah." He said. "You're too late, Fullmetal. He already knows." He drawled. "He's a homunculus- his mind works faster than a human's."

The homunculus got up and made his way to the purple haired sin, who didn't even look at him. "Hey _Envy_," Greed drew out, a mocking smile on his lips as he cupped Envy's cheek with his carbon hand, "What you thinkin' about, babe?"

Envy shot a lethal glare at him which would have taken Greed aback had he not expected that reaction. He shoved Greed's hand roughly away, stood up, and stalked away heavily.

"En!" Winry called but he didn't heed her.

"Let him go, Winry," Alfonse said. "He probably needs some time alone." He bit his lip. "He just found out what he is, after all."

"What do you mean?" Winry asked, confused.

"You're sharp, kid," Greed said in amusement. He stood up, looking down at Al with a smirk on his face. "That's right. Envy's a homunculus. An artificial human created by alchemy."

"The Seven Deadly Sins." Al said. His sea green eyes were narrowed as he looked at Greed. "Where are Lust, Pride, Sloth, Gluttony and Wrath?"

"Dead." It was Ed who answered. "All the homunculi are dead except for Envy, and now…Greed."

"He killed me," Greed said casually as he gestured to Ed. He looked amused. "With alchemy. The prince brought me back."

"We were enemies." Ed said tersely as he glowered at Greed. "And he kidnapped my brother."

"Heh. You still sore about that? I did let him go," Greed pointed out, smirking. "It's not like I killed him or anything."

"So that is why Envy was your enemy." Al said contemplatively.

"I think I've heard enough for today." Russell said as he stared at Ed and Greed. He grimaced. "I need time to compute….all this information."

Winry nodded. She stood up. "I'm worried about En though," she said, as she shifted her gaze to the space Envy had once occupied under the tree. "Will he be alright?"

"No, he's gonna die from the knowledge that he's a homunculus," Greed said. Winry looked at him and he snorted, "Of course he'll be fine. Who do you think he is?"

"A teenager with amnesia," Winry said, looking up at Greed unflinchingly. "I don't care if he's a homunculus or an artificial human or whatever. He's my friend and right now, he isn't in the best state of mind."

Greed looked almost surprised as Winry turned away from him and Al rose to his feet, "Come on, Winry, Russell, let's go. I don't think Envy wants us to follow him."

"We've gotta talk too." Russell agreed, standing up as well.

Winry nodded reluctantly, and the two friends walked away as Al said to Ed and Greed, "What are you two going to do?"

"I'm going back to get my bag I guess," Edward said. "I left it at the sports hall."

"School's still on, but I don't think Miss Harper expects us to attend classes," Alfonse replied. "She's probably already informed our teachers."

Ed couldn't help a smirk, "You're skipping class, Al?"

"Kind of, I mean Winry and Russell need time to digest these news," Al winked one sea green eye. "So I'll skip class with them."

"You're not surprised at all?" Ed asked curiously. "Even though I told you about my world…you didn't know about Ling or Greed."

Al just shrugged, "I find it interesting," he said with a mild smile. "And well, I'm just glad you finally told us, instead of keeping us in the dark."

Ed looked guilty. "Sorry Al."

"It's alright Ed, I understand. Just remember we're your friends," Alfonse said forgivingly. He looked into the distance. "I hope Envy remembers as well."

"He will." Ed said reassuringly and Al smiled. He turned, waved and departed.

"That kid," Greed said and Ed looked at him. "He's your brother, isn't he? This world's version."

"Yeah." Ed replied shortly.

"Hmmm." Greed said. "Your brother wasn't a bad kid."

Edward blinked at him in surprise, but it was Ling who looked back at him. "Well come on Ed, let's go back together!" The prince smiled.

Ed twitched and started forward as Ling said, "They took it pretty well."

"Yeah." Ed agreed. He glanced to the side. "Especially Alfonse." He bit his lip.

"Envy didn't though." Ling said. He caught sight of Ed's expression. "Are you worried for him?"

"Aren't you?" Ed retorted as they made their way back to the school.

"I still owe him an explanation." Ling replied simply.

Ed snorted, and increased his pace.

"Just remember we have to meet that bastard after school."

Ling looked at him, lips quirking as he followed the alchemist.

"I haven't forgotten."


End file.
